History of Magic
by Lizeth
Summary: Harry Potter xover. Dumbledore decides it's time for a change, hiring a new... History of Magic prof! A History of Magic prof with tricoloured hair, violet eyes and an unusual affinity for black leather.
1. Flourish and Blotts

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh and HP aren't mine. Shocking, isn't it? 

**Summary**: Dumbledore decides it's time for a change, hiring a new... History of Magic prof?! A History of Magic prof with tri-coloured hair, violet eyes and an unusual affinity for black leather. :D 

**Notes**: Hn... Lizzie has jumped on the crossover bandwagon, but she's trying to do so in a way that (hopefully) no one has done before. As such, certain things must be assumed... like Yugi knowing enough of the wizarding world to apply for a job at Hogwarts or alternatively, Dumbledore knowing enough of the Mill. Items to ask Yugi for help.   
Yes, this is set in fifth year... why? B/c I wasn't satisfied with OotP at all. I was growling every time Harry threw a temper tantrum... and then my 11 year old brother told me Harry was probably just a little imbalanced 'cause he was going through puberty... and I started laughing my head off instead. ^_^() 

Anyway, enjoy! 

**Edited Dec 8th, 2003 with thanks to Menolly.**   


* * *

  


**History of Magic**   
By Lizeth Hallington   
ww w. geoc ities.co m/lizeth_hal (take out the spaces)   
  


**Chapter 1: Flourish and Blotts**

10:22 pm Domino City, Japan. 

The yami leaned casually against the desk as he watched his hikari pack in the dimly lit, second-floor bedroom of the Turtle Game Shop. 

"Are you sure about this, aibou?" His crimson eyes shone warmly; surprisingly solid compared the rest of his transparent, leather-clad body. 

Yugi turned and smiled at his other half, tossing a bunch of clothes into his suitcase. "A little late for doubts, don't you think?" he asked, tossing in a couple of books for good measure before shoving the suitcase closed with some difficulty. 

The spirit shrugged and smirked and Yugi wasn't quite sure if he liked the liked the glint in the other's eye. "It's your neck... Professor."   


* * *

  


"Aaaahhh!!" 

"Mr. Mouto, are you quite alright?" Jonathon Brooke called from the top of the stairs. 

Yugi Mouto sat under a pile of books and scrolls and blushed furiously. "Yes sir. Sorry sir. I keep forgetting about the dust bunnies..." he said sheepishly, pointing at the group of brown-grey rabbit shaped... things that were nuzzling his legs. 

Then he sneezed, sending the bunnies scattering with a collective squeal. 

Jon shook his head. It had been 2 weeks since Yugi (who, upon first inspection, looked more like a muggle punk than anything else) had taken the job of organizing the near-forgotten basement level to the Flourish and Blotts, which consisted mostly of ancient, undecipherable scripts and various other texts in foreign languages. Mr. Mouto, it seemed, was a fluent linguist and had offered to organize the place before his full-time job started in September. 

Jon snorted quietly. Even after all his prying, he still hadn't been able to figure out exactly _what_ the young man would be doing come September. Any sly conversation on that subject was deftly steered away in another direction with the grace of a seasoned politician. 

He wondered about the kid sometimes. It seemed like he had little to no experience of the wizarding world, and he'd never actually _seen_ the kid perform any spells, but the way the old magic of the building... the foundation of the Flourish and Blotts accepted him... wove around him almost tangibly... A squib maybe? 

Jon shook his head. _No, that's not right..._

At the age of 22, Yugi could still pass as an 18 year old (something that bothered him immensely at times) and still carried the same air of innocence that he had borne throughout his earlier years. His hair, though longer, was still spiked and multi-coloured. His skin had taken on a bronzed tone due to the time he spent doing fieldwork in Egypt, and there was a definite sense of muscle under that skin, gained from long treks and manual labour. His eyes were still wide, but they'd gained a sharpness to them... a sort of awareness that hadn't been there before. 

In short, Yugi had grown to look a little more like his other self. 

/Ne, Yami, maybe we should just tell him we're going to work at Hogwarts?/ Yugi asked as he picked up the scrolls, sparing a quick glance at the contemplative storekeeper. 

Though he received no answer, the dark mischievousness he sense from his other was answer enough. 

/Sadist,/ Yugi ribbed gently. 

The spirit scowled indignantly, and peeked out of his hikari's eyes. He smiled. //We'll see if it pops up again.// 

/And you'll let me tell him? No back-seat driving?/ the hikari chided. 

//That's classified information.// 

Snorting, Yugi returned to work. 

... ... 

... ... ... 

"_Achoooo!_" 

And the dust bunnies had returned.   


* * *

  


"Harry, Ron, hurry!" Hermione called impatiently as she sped down Diagon Alley. 

Ron groaned. 

"What's... she on... about?" Harry asked as they followed their friend. 

The redhead shrugged as he ran. "If it's another Lockhart... I'm going to... hurl." 

Harry grinned in reply. "Knowing Hermione, it's probably something school or book related," he said, and the redhead rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, come _on_ you two," Hermione called, doubling back to snatch their robes before _dragging_ them into the Flourish and Blotts (Harry thought all that heavy book carrying was starting to affect the girl's strength). "There's a new History of Magic teacher this year and I want to pick up the course books so I can read ahead. Maybe we'll do something other than goblin wars this time." 

"School _and_ books," Ron bemoaned quietly in a long-suffering voice. 

Harry snickered. It was no secret that Ron had no particular love for scholarly sources, but if Harry (and the rest of the school) was right, he did have a little thing for the resident Gryfindor bookworm. Hermione, though, was too enthused to notice her friends' grumbling, flitting around from shelf to shelf with all the exuberance of a kid at Christmas. 

The green-eyed boy shook his head. "New HoM teacher?" 

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "Binns finally decided to retire. If you ask me, it's _about bloody time_." 

"Don't slander a teacher, Ron," came a prim voice from around a stack of books. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh c'_mon_ Herm! Even you had trouble staying awake in that class. That's gotta tell you something." 

The peevish look on her face said 'must you remind me?'. 

"Never the less, you're a prefect now, Ronald Weasley, and I'll thank you to conduct yourself accordingly." 

The tortured look on his best friend's face said 'must you remind _me_?'. 

Harry had to cover a smile. 

"Well, if we're here anyway, might as well get all of the books we need now..." Ron groused, pulling out his list and ignoring the female member of the team. Harry leaned in and read over his best friend's shoulder. 

_Fifth Year students are required: _

Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk   
Defensive Magical Theory by Bak Atchu   
Potions in the Making by Mel Ting   
Foresight and Hindsight by Ican Siu 

"Um... Hermione?" the green-eyed boy called hesitantly. 

"What, Harry?" 

"I don't think there's a text book for History of Magic." 

"_What_?" Disturbed, the resident Gryfindor bookworm pulled out her own list and looked it over. "But it's history of magic... there _has_ to be a text book." 

"Nope?" Ron called (with just a _bit_ of glee), picking out his own books from the next aisle over. 

"Oh bother," Hermione sighed, staring at something over her head. "Fine then. Here, Harry..." so saying, she dumped the books she'd gathered into Harry's arms and went to fetch a ladder. 

"'Mione, what are you doing?" 

"Getting our potions book," she replied, pointing at the uppermost shelf. "Professor Snape, it seems, likes to make things difficult for us no matter where we are," she said, climbing. Reaching out, she plucked three copies of _Potions in the Making_ and cradled them in her arm, just short of coming down when something caught her eye. 

"Curious, what's this?" she whispered as her brows furrowed, reaching out towards the shiny object with her free hand. Fascinating really, the way that thing glittered... so invitingly... 

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry called worriedly from the bottom of the ladder. For some reason his throat suddenly felt tight and his palms were sweaty. "Herm? Get down, please! _Herm_?!" 

"One minute, Harry," Hermione called distractedly. "There's something..." 

"Can I help you with anything?" a voice asked abruptly from seemingly nowhere and several things happened at once. 

Hermione, startled, shrieked and lost her footing. 

Harry, horrified, dropped his books and attempted to catch her, vaguely aware of a shadow moving in synchrony beside him. 

"Herm!" Ron yelled, careening around a corner. 

...And Hermione fell into his arms amidst the dull clatter of books and thumping of shelves. 

"Oh..." the girl mumbled, wide-eyed and shaken. "Oh... thank you. Both of you." 

_Both?_ Harry thought bewilderedly as he stared at the ceiling, trying to get his breath back. Ron was at the end of the aisle. 

"It's nothing. It's my fault. I didn't mean to make you fall..." came the muffled voice from somewhere around the vicinity of Hermione's feet. 

_Oh,_ thought Harry intelligently, _ That "both"._

"No harm done," Harry groaned back and paused. "Well, except to my spine." 

"What?" Hermione yelped. 

Groaning, the green-eyed boy snatched a book from under him and held it up, pages hanging limpy from its split spine. 

"_Harry_!!" Hermione berated forlornly as the strange third-party chuckled. 

"I apologize for breaking your spine, then," the stranger quipped. 

Turning his head a bit, Harry grunted, "Nah, it's salvageable. Gives it a nice worn-in look anyway... ... ... Herm... can you get off?" 

"_Oh!_" the girl exclaimed, and Harry could picture her blushing. "I'm so sorry!" she said, scrambling off them both. 

"S'fine. Divine justice and all that," the stranger murmured, sounding a bit dazed as he sat up. 

Now face-to-face, Harry couldn't help but stare at the stranger's eyes... The stranger's _violet_ eyes. 

"Are you ok?" the man asked, brushing himself off. He blinked, took in Harry's stunned expression and started laughing quietly (still sounding a little strained from being sat on). It wasn't a malevolent laugh, but rather one that was light and well-used, showing no contempt or arrogance. "What is it, the hair?" he smiled, running a slim, ring-adorned hand through his tri-coloured locks. 

"Yes," Harry blurted automatically, "I mean no! I mean-" Heat was creeping up his neck. He knew just how uncomfortable it was to have people stare at you because of an "abnormality" and the first "strange" person he encounters he stares at like an animal in the zoo. _Well done, Harry. You've just become a hypocrite,_ he groaned to himself. 

But the other only grinned. "Yeah, I know, but I like my hair... and it's naturally this way, believe it or not." 

"No way," Ron said, coming up beside his best friend only to be elbowed by the only female in their group. 

"I'm really sorry for falling on you, sir," she apologized, picking up the books that she'd dropped. Belatedly, Harry recognised his cue and started doing the same, piling the numerous volumes into Hermione's waiting arms. "You too, Harry. I was just... startled." 

"It's no problem," the man said, amused. "People do tend to look over me. Anyway, I should be apologizing to you for popping out of nowhere, ne?" He ducked his head. 

Harry thought that was true, but somehow he also found it hard to believe that they'd never noticed the stranger before. In full view, the man in front of them was probably in his late teens. True, he was short, coming up only to 5 foot 5, but if the purple eyes and multi-coloured hair weren't enough, the leather certainly clinched it. Glossy, black leather decked with countless, sparkling silver buckles. A black, silver studded collar wove easily around his neck and the up-turned, golden pyramid that hung against his chest topped it all off like icing on a cake. 

Harry suppressed a frown. Something about this man radiated a sense of darkness, despite his near-cherubic face. What was he sensing just before the stranger showed up? 

"Well, if you don't need help, I'll go crawl back to the basement and finish cataloguing instead of frightening unsuspecting customers," the odd man said wryly. "I suppose I've done enough damage for the day." He bowed then, which Harry found rather odd. Come to think of it, the man had an accent too... "I apologise again for scaring you," the man said, turning. 

"Wait, you work here?" Hermione questioned, blinking. "I've never seen you before." 

Looking over his shoulder, the man smiled. "No, I wouldn't think so. I just needed a little extra cash and Mr. Brooke was kind enough to give me a summer job." 

"Oh," she said. 

"Don't worry though," the strange man grinned. "I'm sure we'll see each other again," he said with a wave, and slipped around a shelf. 

When Harry followed a second later, the stranger was nowhere in sight.   


* * *

  


"That was strange," Ron retorted flatly as they entered the Leaky Cauldron, waving at Tom, the barkeeper. 

Hermione frowned. "I wonder why we've never seen him before..." 

The redhead shrugged. "Maybe his hair was normal until recently. He _would_ be easy to miss if he changed his hair and wore different clothes." 

"But he said his hair was natural," the girl pointed out. 

"He didn't sound British," Harry added, eyes sweeping around the room. 

The dinner crowd was just starting to trickle in. The warm interior of the pub was filled with the low murmur of conversation, the clatter of glass and the occasional "POOF" of floo powder. 

It felt good to be here, Harry decided, in a place where he wasn't _quite_ as out of place as he would be at his relatives'. _Beats the cupboard under the stairs any day,_ the teen thought grimly. 

"Hey Herm," he said, turning his attention back to the present. "What were you looking at up there anyway?" 

"Hm? I was looking at something?" she answered distractedly and Harry stopped abruptly, staring. 

_She doesn't remember?!_

"Harry dear!" was heard above the din and Ron grinned. 

"Brace yourself, Harry," the redhead warned. 

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called again, bustling over and enveloping the undersized teen in a hug. 

"Mrs. Weasley..." the teen replied, somewhere between choking and smiling. Gently, he hugged back. 

"Mum, let him go," George (Fred?) ordered mock-disapprovingly. 

"He's twiggy enough without you squeezing him anymore," Fred (George?) scolded with a smirk. 

"Oh hush," the Weasley matron replied, but loosened her grip as she smiled at the only black-haired member of the family. "How are you feeling, Harry?" 

How was he, really? After spending months dreaming of Cedric's death, of merciless red eyes and laughter...   
Months slaving, day in, day out, for relatives who thought him to be lower than trash. Months of isolation from the world that he had come to love so dearly. 

Harry looked up and met the red-haired woman's concerned gaze. 

"Glad to be back," the teen answered frankly.   


* * *

  


Meanwhile... 

//That was close, Aibou,// the pharaoh warned, radiating a controlled sense of frustration. 

/Hai, I know, and school hasn't even started yet,/ Yugi sighed, eyeing the shadow-enclosed silver snake broach that floated beside him as he walked through the basement of the Flourish and Blotts. The charm's emerald green eyes seemed to flash angrily at the Game King through its prison of shadows. 

//I'd like to know how that Gate got into the shop in the first place.// 

/Portkey, Yami. It's called a 'Portkey'./ 

The spirit gave a mental shrug and his hikari sighed. 

/We're gonna have our hands full this year./ 

//Hn.//   
  


TBC.   


* * *

  


**End Notes**: Anyone know the actual name of the owner of the Flourish and Blotts? -_- And should I keep Umbridge or re-recruit Lupin for DADA? 

Deepest thanks to Ary for Beta-ing. 

REVVIIIEWWW!!!!! REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! 


	2. Breathe

**Notes**: **arches an eyebrow** Well, majority voted Lupin by a landslide, but I'll find a way to stick Umbridge in, probably. You guys are all sadists, wanting to see someone get mind-crushed. :P Oh well, I wouldn't mind seeing that either. ^_^() 

I hope this chapter doesn't scare anyone away. It's in a different... taste than most of my recent writing. 

Anyway, enjoy! 

**Edited Dec 4th, 2003 with thanks to Menolly**.   


* * *

  


-- JAPANESE GLOSSARY -- 

_Yes, there will be Japanese words... not excessively so and I think I shouldn't really even have to translate them, but oh well. ^_^ My excuse is that Yugi is a Japanese in England. He does have an accent. He didn't use one of those handy-dandy translation spells, and so he will have a tendency to revert to his native tongue... if only in his head, kapeesh?_

_Aibou_: "partner" if you look it up in the dictionary, but I tend to think it's deeper than that when used between yami and hikari and therefore can't quite be translated. Maybe something a little closer to "soulmate". 

_Ano_: "Umm..." 

_Daijoubou (ka)_: "Are you alright(?)" 

_Hikari_: "Light" 

_Sugoi_: "Amazing!/Awesome!" 

_Yami_: "Dark"   


* * *

  


**History of Magic**   
By Lizeth Hallington   
ww w. geoc ities.c om/lizeth_hal (take out the spaces)   
  


**Chapter 2: Breathe**

Yami was pretty happy for a dead guy. 

He walked, he talked and yes, he breathed... but only on occasion. Breathing was overrated anyway. 

Unlike most dead guys (who were languishing in eternal retirement six-feet under), _he_ had a part-time job and would have a full-time one come September... or rather his _hikari_ had a part-time job and his _hikari_ would have a full-time one come September (being dead kinda puts a damper on your credentials: "Hi, I _died_, what have _you_ accomplished in life?"), but his hikari didn't mind sharing a body, and that was always a plus. 

He also had friends- 

"Hey, Lightning!" called an overly cheerful voice. 

Supposedly... (Yugi rolled his eyes.) 

Yami sighed as he redid the laces of his boots. "Hello Si'." 

Simon Wright was 24, two years older than Yugi and 4998 years younger than Yami, if you excluded the whole being-dead thing. He was tall and blonde and "respectable", usually seen wearing a modest set of formal robes. 

But I digress. 

The "Lightning conspiracy", as Yami had come to call it, began roughly a week ago. 

Roughly a week ago, he'd been moved up, literally, from the basement to the lobby, where he'd been put on part-time counter-duty for the back-to-school "hyperactive influx of chatterbox children". One of the families that had come for school supplies had brought a three year old with them, and upon seeing Yami (who was in control at the time), or more specifically Yami's hair, the toddler had pointed and proudly declared, "Ligh'ning!" in loud and squeaky voice. 

Tugging of said hair ensued, to the horror of the apologetic parents and the amusement of the other workers, mainly the aforementioned Mr. Wright. 

...That was the closest the spirit had ever come to dying of mortification. 

Yugi (the traitor), had been snickering quietly for three days straight, trying vainly not to aggravate his other half, but still had to suppress bouts of laughter every time he heard the nickname. This case was no different, although Yami was grateful for the fact that his other had grown slightly better at concealing his amusement. 

"What's up?" Yami acknowledged with a nod, determined not to show weakness. 

The clerk walked up to meet him by the door with a slight grin. Simon, unfortunately, had done nothing but encourage the nickname, much to Yami's ire, but Yugi had jokingly forbidden him from sending the man to the Shadow Realm, so there wasn't much the spirit could do. 

"Your hair, for one." 

Yami snorted. "That was bad, Si'." 

The man shrugged, grinning. "I can't help it," he confessed, and messed up the tri-coloured hair, side-stepping just in time to avoid a fist in the gut. "How did you get your hair like that?" 

"I keep telling you, it's natural." 

"I'll never believe you." 

The ex-pharaoh arched a cynical eyebrow. "You live in a world where it's common practice to fling miniature gnomes out of your gardens and you can't accept that my hair is tri-coloured by nature?" 

"What's so unusual about de-gnoming?" 

Yugi giggled in his soul room. 

"Never mind Si'," Yami shook his head resignedly. 

Simon shrugged cluelessly. "You going out?" the older man asked. 

"Yeah," the spirit confirmed, frowning as he tried to imitate his other's speech patterns. "Did you need me for something?" 

"No, no, not at all," the man assured with a frown of his own. "But it's late, shouldn't you be heading home? The streets aren't as safe as they used to be." 

_Is that what he's worried about?_ thought Yami with amusement as he strapped in the last of his boot buckles. 

/It's almost like having Grampa back, huh?/ Yugi smiled fondly. /Well... a younger, taller, blonde version of Grandpa anyway./ 

Yami and Yugi had seen their own share of enemies, and they were fairly confident that they could take care of anyone who was ignorant enough to cross their path. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell Simon that without raising some interesting questions, especially since their method of "dealing" with threats didn't quite fit into normal wizarding conventions. 

Staring out into the darkness, the ex-pharaoh smirked, clasping a midnight cloak around his shoulders. "I'll be fine, Si'. I just need to make a trip to Gringotts and I'll be heading home. Don't worry about me." The door jangled as he pushed it open and Yami grinned deviously. "Besides, you should take your own advice. I seem to remember Rose-san saying she had a surprise waiting for you." 

The grin on the game-king's face stretched wider when he noticed the dense, dreamy look spreading over Simon's face. Rose was Simon's long-time girlfriend. Any fool could see that he was head over heels for her, and that she felt the same about him. Yugi thought it was the sweetest thing, next to pixie sticks (the wizarding version had wings). 

"Not as big a surprise as I have for her," the store clerk smiled, and glanced over both his shoulders in an exaggerated show of suspicion before leaning in and pulling a small velvet box out of the folds of his robe. 

"What do you think of this, eh?" 

Yami stared. Sitting proudly in it's ruby cushion was a delicate golden ring, tipped with three perfectly cut diamonds. 

Engagement ring, Yugi's subconscious supplied, and his eyes widened. 

/Sugoi!/ his hikari cheered. 

Then Yami blinked, pushing down the waves of hyperactive glee he felt from his other self, and met Simon's eyes as he announced flatly in his best imitation of a British accent: "I'm sorry, old chap, but you're not my type." 

"You-" 

It was a good thing Yugi's body was a lot more athletic than it used to be, otherwise dodging all those books might have been considerably more difficult. 

"-And damned if I invite you to the bachelor party!" 

///_Damn._///   


* * *

  


Gringott's Wizarding Bank, 7:47 pm.

At this time in the evening, Gringott's wasn't exactly bustling with clients. Most people were happily eating supper with their families and relaxing after a long day's work. 

Gringott's however, prided itself for its reliable service, and would therefore be open for a while yet. 

"Next!" 

The wizard in question was extraordinary even by goblin standards, and by goblin standards, all humans were already innately unusual (Not that they ever said so out loud. That would be bad business!). In any case, the only indication that this particular goblin, teller number 7, found his client to be the least bit strange was the quirking of a sweeping eyebrow. 

"May I help you?" the goblin asked in a nasal voice, his angled specs slipping a millimetre down his crooked nose. 

The wizard smiled and bowed, something that made the goblin quirk both eyebrows. "Hai- I mean, yes. I'd like to open an account." 

"Name?" 

"Yugi Mouto." 

"Mmmhmm..." the goblin grunted, handed Yugi a bunch of papers, and said: "Follow him, please." 

"What?" 

"Follow me, please," another goblin repeated as it appeared at Yugi's elbow as if by magic (//I wouldn't be surprised if it was, Aibou.//). Yugi yelped and jumped about a foot in the air. 

"Oh," the young man noted sheepishly. "Alright. Thank you." 

"This way," the goblin droned, speeding off down a corridor. Gringott's, Yugi would find, had a lot of corridors. 

//Interesting place,// Yami commented as they walked down the fire-lit, marble-and-stone hallway. The magnificent chandeliers hanging high overhead were dusted with cobwebs and their footsteps echoed loudly in the near-empty corridor. 

/Ancient and antique. You should feel right at home./ 

//Oi!// 

Yugi smirked, an interesting habit he'd picked up from his other. 

"Sir?" 

"Yes?" Yugi snapped back into attention. 

"Please have a seat. Someone will be with you as soon as you finish filling out the forms." 

"Uh... thanks," Yugi blinked, setting himself down on the cushioned chair across from an elaborately polished desk. 

The goblin nodded solemnly and left. 

/Ano, how exactly are they going to know when I've finished my forms?/ 

//Magic?// his yami suggested wryly. 

Yugi sent a mental glare, causing his other to chuckle lowly. 

//Ask a stupid question...// 

/That's quite enough out of you./ 

Picking up a fountain pen (why did wizards insist on quills when goblins had no problems with pens?) Yugi set to work. 

About five minutes later, he was just setting down his pen when a _pop_ was heard and Yugi jumped for the second time that day. 

Staring placidly at him from across the desk was an old, distinguished looking goblin seated in a large, high-backed armchair. It was definitely bigger than Yugi's chair, which was interesting since the goblin was that much smaller than Yugi. 

//It's a mind game, Aibou,// Yami sent telepathically. //All the more power to you if you ignore it.// The yami paused. //Or better yet, let me deal with this.// 

Curiosity piqued, Yugi acceded control to his other, the light of the Puzzle hidden by his thick black cloak. 

Hiding a smile, Yami stood and bowed formally at the waist. "Good evening." 

Although he wasn't sure, Yami thought he saw the goblin twitch. 

Yugi arched an eyebrow as he watched from his soul room. 

/Y'know, the teller did that too when I bowed./ 

//Mmm... I get the feeling they're not too used to being shown much respect, despite the position they hold.// 

/Oh?/ 

//Humans in general tend to consider themselves superior to any other race, Aibou. It's the same as it is with shadow monsters.// 

Pensively, Yugi nodded slowly, knowing full well that many duelists took their cards, their monsters, for granted. 

The goblin blinked once, owlishly. "Please, sit." 

"Thank you," Yami replied as he sat, his deep voice melodic and soothing. 

Leaning back in his chair, the goblin wove his fingers together in front of him. "You'd like to open an account?" 

"Yes," Yami agreed and pushed his papers forward. 

"Very good," the goblin said solemnly as he looked over the papers. "You do not have an account at another bank?" 

"Not a wizarding one, no." 

The goblin hmphed. As if there _was_ another wizarding bank. "We do require a minimum installation to open an account." 

At that, Yami arched an eyebrow. He didn't have much by way of wizarding money. His work for Mr. Brooke was mostly voluntary, and he hadn't been paid until recently when he'd taken up counter duty at the store-owner's insistence. 

"How much?" the spirit asked, eyes narrowing slightly. 

"50 galleons at the very least." 

Yami leaned forward, elbows on the armrests of his chair. "I'm afraid I don't have much by way of wizarding money, Mister...?" 

Again, the goblin twitched. "Cragspire." 

"Mr. Cragspire," Yami nodded as he rolled up his sleeves. "Would these do?" he inquired calmly as he took off his various armlets and wristbands, all of which were as close to pure gold as they could get without being too pliable. The wristbands were encrusted with polished rubies, and lined with some unknown black metal. They thudded heavily as they were placed on the desk. 

He'd received them from Ishizu during the time he'd spent in Egypt. Although he wasn't positive, he was fairly sure they were the same pair he had worn as pharaoh, so he didn't normally wear them, preferring the lighter, leather wristbands, but this morning he'd felt the urge to put them on and Yugi had complied. 

Picking up one of the wristbands, the goblin twitched again, more noticeably this time. 

Apparently his urge was paying off. Yami swallowed a chuckle. 

"Still not enough?" he asked, wiping blonde bangs away from his poker face before he started taking off his rings, once again, gold. One was shaped into a falcon, wings spread into a circular shape, the other was a winding cobra, poised to strike. The rest were small and plain. 

Thud thud thud. 

The golden chokers à la Malik were next, followed by a small ankh earring. 

The goblin stared. The very idea that someone could wear that much gold on them! Possibly even out in plain view were anyone could steal them! The possible losses... The carelessness! 

Cragspire twitched. 

Yami blinked. 

Yugi shook quietly with convulsions of suppressed laughter. 

You could hear a pin drop. 

"Ra, don't make me give up my Puzzle too!" Yami finally exclaimed, although it was with a notable tone of humour in his voice. "Are you trying to rob me blind?" 

The goblin snapped-to at the word "rob". "Rob" was synonymous with the word "steal" which was synonymous with the word "embezzle" which was practically sacrilegious! 

"That will not be necessary, sir! That's quite enough," the goblin said primly, jumping into action as he started scribbling furiously on the forms. 

//Breathe, Yugi,// the spirit admonished jokingly, leaning back in his chair with an air of barely concealed satisfaction. 

/-Can't!/ Yugi replied briefly, heaved a metaphysical breath, and went back to laughing. 

Yami watched his light fondly as the link between them thrummed. 

There was another small _pop_ and Yami looked up. 

"This is the key to your vault," the goblin was saying, sliding the small, nondescript key across the desk. "I think I shouldn't have to tell you not to lose it." 

Yami nodded, smiling slightly. 

"Please sign here..." Cragspire ordered as he pointed to a piece of paper. Yami scanned the paper thoroughly before doing so with a flourish. 

"Thank you," the goblin said shortly, "Your vault is number 572. Should you, at any time, wish to deposit or withdraw from your account, please show the teller your key and give your name." 

"Thank you," Yami returned as he stood and bowed again before turning to leave. 

_Twitch_, went the goblin's eyebrow. 

In his soul room, Yugi covered his face as his giggled. /I think we should stop doing that./ 

//We'll negotiate,// Yami said regally, which only served to set his other off again. The pharaoh rolled his eyes. Then suddenly, just past the threshold, he stopped. //Yugi?// 

/Yeah?/ 

//How, exactly, do we get out of here?//   


* * *

  


Sometime later... lots and _lots_ of corridors later, Yami had finally managed to find a goblin to see him back to the entrance. 

//They need a map for this place!// the pharaoh grumbled. Yugi agreed wholeheartedly. He was pretty sure that they'd seen all the corridors Gringott's had to offer by now. Twice. 

"_EVERYONE GET BACK!!!_" an anxious voice bellowed suddenly. 

**CRACK!**

Eyes widening, Yami spun towards the doors, where people were beginning to gather in morbid fascination. Beyond the entrance of Gringott's, loud cracks could be heard, like something large being torn apart... and underneath that deafening noise had been the panicked shouts and screams of many people. 

/What was that?!/ 

//We'll find out.// 

The pharaoh dashed for the exit and dodged his way through the crowd, screeching to a stop just outside the doors. 

Diagon Alley was under attack. 

**_CRACK!_**

The spirit recoiled when a stray spell hit only inches away from his face, stopped by some invisible barrier that seemed to diffuse the spell in a golden ripple when it hit. 

/It's a force field of some sort... like Mirror Wall, except it doesn't reflect direct attacks,/ Yugi surmised. 

//How long do you think it will hold?// the dark countered grimly. 

**_CRACK!!_**

Yami hissed. 

/Yami, we can't stay here. There's got to be something we can do.../ 

Lips pressed together, Yami nodded unconsciously as he gripped the Puzzle and took a step forward. 

"What are you doing?!" A hand dropped onto his shoulder. An old wizard with a balding head frowned disapprovingly. "Don't you know that Gringott's is the safest place you could be, next to Hogwarts and the Ministry? Don't head out there!" he yelled, wiping at his brow with a handkerchief. 

Around him, the crowd murmured fearfully, caught between trying to see all the action and their innate sense of self-preservation. 

Yami turned and glared. "People are dying," the spirit growled and the stranger took a hasty step away from the odd young man with the gleaming red eyes. 

Without waiting for a response, yami and hikari ran though the barrier with a golden flash and stepped into the fray.   


* * *

  


Somewhere else, deep within an forebodingly enormous room, another red-eyed figure languished on a dark throne. 

_He comesssss, Masster..._ hissed a serpentine voice, and the figure glanced up towards the door as it creaked hesitantly open. 

"My Lord?" 

"Come," the figure drawled, "I have little patience for fools." 

The newcomer hastily scrambled in, dropping to his knees as he prostrated himself in front of the throne. 

"My Lord, it's done." 

The snake hissed, slithering around her master. 

"Good." A gangly hand reached down to stroke the snake as gleaming red eyes stared contemptuously down at the Deatheater. "Very good."   


* * *

  


The attack on Diagon Alley was surprisingly quick. 

By the time Yami reached the first Dark Mark, the area was just going into aftershock. 

So Yami had reluctantly let Yugi reassume control and his hikari had spent his time flitting from one casualty to the next, offering what comfort he could, eyes growing sadder and sadder each time. 

//Yugi... you'll wear yourself out.// 

/I'm fine, Yami./ 

//Which, in hero-speak can be translated to: "let me suffer in peace".// 

/Don't even try to compare me to a hero of any sort- Wait, Yami... this place./ 

Whirling around, Yugi froze. 

The Dark Mark was hovering over the Flourish and Blotts, identical to the ones hovering all over Diagon Alley. 

/Y-Yami... Si's shift isn't over yet,/ Yugi whispered, dismayed. 

//Wait, Yugi!// the spirit called urgently. //Let me-// 

The door chimes jingled mockingly as Yugi went in. 

Tables and shelves had been overturned and the floor was covered with ashes, making his eyes water. Grey was sprinkled with bits of white as loose pages fluttered forlornly. 

Yugi gulped. _Oh my God, please no._

//Aibou...!// Yami called worriedly. 

Breath hitching, the hikari walked wordlessly towards the counter. 

The thing about magical attacks is that quite a few spells worked internally, causing terrible, grievous harm without blemishing the victim at all. The dead could be beautiful, unmarked, but still dead. 

Yugi thought it was all horribly unfair. 

"S-Simon-san?" he whispered hopefully as he walked around the counter. And then he choked. 

Simon lay unmoving on his side as he faced the wall. Part of the cieling seemed to have been blown clear off and the sickly green glow of the Dark Mark covered everything. Simon looked like a corpse. 

"Simon-san?" Yugi called again with urgency as he knelt by the body and cradled the man's head. "Simon-san... Simon!" 

_So cold!_ Colder than any human had right to be. 

A breath, slow and tortured. 

Blearily, the clerk opened his eyes and smiled wanly, his fingers clutching at his chest. 

"Yu-gi...?" 

"Ssshh... I'll get help, Si'-" Yugi babbled as his Yami prowled restlessly in his soul room. "Don't-" 

"Light'..." Simon said, eyes glazed as they stared at him, and Yugi drew a hissing breath before he realized the man was only abbreviating his nickname, and not addressing him as _hikari_. "Ask her for me..." he pleaded, shoving something blindly at him, "Ask her if she would've said yes." 

Belatedly, Yugi realized his friend had been clutching a velvet box to his heart: the velvet box that was now resting forlornly in his hand. 

"What? No, I couldn't- Si'? Simon?! _Simon_!" 

There was no answer. There never would be. 

Simon Wright, aged 24, died with a wistful smile on his unmarked face as a grieved hikari knelt silently by his side, his insubstantial yami standing solemnly on guard.   


* * *

  


A week later.

_It should be raining,_ was Yugi's first thought. 

How strange that now in London, notorious for its muggy weather, not a single drop was seen when rain was needed most. 

Rain, at least, would give some semblance of tears on Rose's pale, white and notably _dry_ complexion 

Fifteen graves. 

Some would consider that lucky... that the casualties could well have reached the hundreds, but as far as Yugi was concerned, one was too many. As it was, countless others were laid up in St. Mungo's. 

/Why do I have to do this?/ Yugi asked forlornly as he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, the scene had not changed. Rose stood unmoving in a sea of black-clad mourners, staring fixatedly at nothing. 

//Because it was his last wish,// Yami supplied grimly. 

The lighter half sighed as his hands gripped convulsively at a nondescript little box. 

/It's so unfair./ 

//I know.// 

"Rose-san?" Yugi called timidly. 

She looked up and attempted to smile, only to fall short of her goal. "Mr. Mouto..." 

Yugi shook his head, and offered the box with both hands, arms extended as he bowed at the waist. "He wanted... ano..." 

He almost lost his balance when the box was plucked out of his hands. 

"Ano... he wanted to know if you would've said 'yes'," Yugi finished in a whisper, head still bowed. 

Silence... 

And more silence. 

Yugi was starting to panic. 

"I-" 

He jerked up when he heard a choked sob. Rose White was crying. Yugi had never thought that he'd ever be glad to see a woman cry. 

"Rose-san..." 

"You w-were there... when he died?" 

Yugi nodded wordlessly. 

"I see..." She closed her eyes. "Yes," she answered, fingering the ring as it sat peacefully in its little velvet box. "Yes, I would have." She smiled then, half-heartedly. "Thank you for this, Mr. Mouto." She drew a shuddering breath and walked slowly away, never looking back once. 

Yugi let go of the breath he'd been holding as he watched her, running a hand tiredly through his hair. 

_Ne, Si', now you have your answer._

He felt a pulse of warmth from his other and was grateful for it. It eased the ache in his chest. 

//Aibou?// Yami's voice rumbled soothingly in his mind, tinged with concern. //Daijoubou ka?// 

Yugi sighed. /Alright? Not really.../ 

Wordlessly, the spirit appeared behind his host, invisible to the world. //Give it time, Yugi,// the Egyptian ordered softly, draping his insubstancial arms around his other's slim shoulders. //It will heal.// 

/I will,/ Yugi agreed, tilting his head up to face the endless sky. /But how many people won't?/ he argued, dropping them both into sullen silence. 

"Love and death raise our most intense reactions." 

Jumping, Yugi turned. "Headmaster..." 

Albus Dumbledore smiled kindly as he stood beside his newest employee, but his normally twinkling eyes were dark and stormy. 

"Death is the ultimate force we have yet to overcome..." the old man said, "but I shudder to think what would happen if we ever do." 

"'Who wants to live forever?'" Yugi quoted with a hint of irony in his voice, fingering his Puzzle. 

"Indeed." 

Yugi turned and stared up at Dumbledore's still profile before turning back to look at the graves. They were being filled now and it was all so... final. 

"Headmaster... I might be a little late for the start of term." 

"Oh?" Albus asked, stroking his silvery beard. 

Had the old wizard been looking, he would've seen the barest flicker of crimson in the Japanese teacher's eyes. 

Yami smiled grimly as the frozen wind whipped around him. "Yes. I believe there are some things I need to settle first." 

A storm was finally brewing.   
  


TBC   


* * *

  


**Notes**: Too melodramatic? -_- I'm sorry, I'm not much good with anything other than humour. Did anyone mind Rose-san? I'm always reluctant to include female OCs, unless they're considerably younger or older and have absolutely no chance of getting together with a main character. ^_^() 

I think we'll get to Hogwarts next chapter, and Harry and Co. should make a reappearance. Oh, and Yami'll get to go on a rampage. @_@ Can I make vengence humourous? 

**Thanks to**: 

Autumn Ann, Cherry, crystaldolphin88, Elise, Minta, Myst4Drgn, Ranma Higurashi, Ryasha and theunexpecteddragon. 

**benign sadist**: Practically everybody else has him as a transfer. Besides, I already have a fic about a transfer student. He's white-haired, chocolate eyed, and has been feeling neglected for the past two months. ^_^() Nope, Harry and Co. will definitely be present once I move the setting to Hogwarts, but my main focus is Yugi, else I would've put this in the HP section. I'd really like to stick Seto in at some point (he's been feeling neglected too) but... **shrugs** 

**ChaosDragon**: **arches an eyebrow** Marik? Teach?! He wouldn't last an hour. **grins** I might bring Ryou in somehow. He's a wonderful character to tortu- er... play with. 

**giggleplex**: I'm glad the summary amused you. ^_^ It was designed to. **sigh** There's never much to say about my fics plot-wise, is there? **pout** And please don't self destruct: the next chapter is here. It would be nice to have my readers in one piece. ;) 

**Jimbiny Lupin-Wood**: **blinks** Heaven forbid that the rabid pink flying bunnies should _ever_ be set loose on anybody. :P 

**lavergne**: Hmmm... that's a good point about Yugi never attending a formal magic school. I'll be sure to raise some hell over that. *evil grin** Nope, Harry stayed with the Dursley's so far but now he's going to the Weasley's. "Brother Down"? Heh, I didn't think people read much of that. It's on hiatus, but "Is This Normal" is still in the works. 

**Lethe**: Fixed "that hug" problem, I think, although it took me a couple of tries ("than hung"). I think you are the sole reader who voted for Umbridge. :D I'll see what I can do. I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter, seeing that Harry and Co. weren't in it at all. **sigh** Well, tell me what you think, ne? 

**Lonely Vigil**: I couldn't write romance of any sort to save my life, but still Yami and Yugi are pretty tight, I think. Some of their interaction can be taken that way. 

**Molly-chan the Anime/game fan**: I'm still hoping that Sirius will come back somehow. I mean, it's not as if they have a corpse to _prove_ that he's dead. 

**Shenya**: Hai, hai, I know, I'll get around to Is This Normal? I promise. I can't help it if there are so many interesting possibilities for that fic... and that I have to try writing out a number of scenarios before deciding on one... call me compulsive. -_-() 

**Tuulikki**: Hi! Nice to hear from you again... although I suppose that's my own fault since I haven't posted anything in ages, huh? 

**Tyger and Darkdracofire**: Yay! Original is what I was going for. :) 

**Windswift**: Yes, you are indeed the first reviewer. **showers you with brownie points** :D 


	3. Key

**Notes**:   
Well, here it is! After hours upon hours of Evanescence, Linkin' Park and Enya, three police-procedural novels (and not to mention several cans of coke) I give you chapter 3! 

Liberties were taken with Fletcher's character... and Moody's character... and... aw, heck, everybody's character. This _is_ fifth year _AU_, after all. **shrug** So anyway, Fletcher's an Auror and he's lost his Hagrid-esque accent. I've tried to keep his personality though.   


* * *

  


**History of Magic**   
By Lizeth Hallington   
ww w. geoc ities.c om/lizeth_hal (take out the spaces)   
  


**Chapter 3: Key**

Yami stalked through Knockturn Alley like a man on a mission... a highly pissed, I've-had-a-bad-day-DON'T-look-at-me-cross-eyed-or-I'll-carve-your-heart-out-with-a-dull-spoon-and-make-you-_like_-it man on a mission. 

Seto would have been proud. 

Wearing his patented black leathers and the usual silver accessories that went with it, he was careful to keep his hood up and his face shadowed, assessing his surroundings through narrowed crimson eyes. Overall, the effect of his attire and his attitude was suitably intimidating, as was befitting of a Master of Shadow. Never once did he waver from his course, sparing only mere fractions of an instant to glare darkly at any unfortunate who happened to obstruct his path, confident that whoever it was, they'd leap out of his way in a damned hurry. And leap they did. 

They couldn't stop _him_ from reaching his goal. He was the King of Games. One who had once ruled Egypt so long ago and saved the world so many times over. 

In fact...! 

Yami had absolutely no clue where he was going. 

/Ne... I think we've passed that store before, partner.../ Yugi commented lightly from his soul room, looking vaguely amused as his other let out a growl that sent a couple of pedestrians scurrying. Scum of the wizarding world or not, they weren't immune to his yami in a bad mood. 

//So we have,// the spirit bit out, trying but not altogether succeeding in his attempt to sound calm and collected. 

Yugi chuckled. They'd left their room at Leaky Cauldron as soon as dusk set in, searching for any clues as to who, specifically, might have orchestrated the attack on Diagon Alley. For the last few days, Yugi's time had alternated between helping Jon at the Flourish and playing detective in the various hidey-holes of London's magical community. So far, still no luck. /Daijoubou, Yami-kun. Maybe we'll find something helpful, one of these rounds,/ he placated, sending a wave of reassurance through their link. 

The Egyptian paused mid-step for a second, tense, and then relaxed as he continued his stride. //I suppose,// he brooded. 

/I had hoped it'd be a little easier to find some info on the attack though,/ Yugi yawned. /We've been here for hours!/ 

Yami readjusted his cloak. The temperature was dropping as the night wore on. //If every guilty man was to confess willingly, I would have been a very busy pharaoh,// Yami mused. His hikari snorted. //We may fit in well enough but we're still a foreign presence here.// He took in his surroundings. //These people do not trust easily and information, no matter what the millennia, is valuable. It will not come cheap.// 

Yugi sighed. /When does it ever.../ Yugi stood and nudged a couple of toys out of his way as he dusted himself off. His soul room had grown less cluttered as the years wore on, mainly because a number of the toys that once liberally decorated the floor had disappeared. Not entirely, though, like that sandbox set, complete with mini-shovel, rake, shift and bucket that he just couldn't seem to will away... and somehow he had a sneaking suspicion it was Yami's fault. 

/You want me to take over for a while, Yami? You've been walking for hours./ 

//Just a while more, aibou. I'm not about to let you loose in Knockturn Alley.// 

Yugi snorted. /I'm not a kid anymore, you know./ 

//Oh, I know,// Yami snickered, //I take permanent residence in your head, and no child would be entertaining thoughts like yours when confronted with a rather... well-endowed and overly enthusiastic waitress. What was her name? Candy?// 

/Sch!/ 

The spirit chuckled as his other spluttered indignantly. No matter what aura he had been able to exude in his youth, Yugi worldlier and most thought. Jou knew, at least, since he'd been the one to provide his little buddy with most of the... er, sex ed. tapes. Anzu had given them the silent treatment for a week when she finally found out. Yami suppressed a wince. Whoever said silence was deafening had the right idea. 

Yami raised his head fractionally as he became aware of someone approaching. 

"I don't normally give free advice," a voice cut in, "But might I suggest you leave?" 

Tilting his head slightly, Yami faced a tall, foreboding man, standing at least a head and shoulder above him. 

"You're being followed," the stranger noted coldly, falling into step beside him. "And while I have no particular interest in you, I'd rather not see your entrails pickled in a jar somewhere... possibly meeting a rather sticky end in one of my potions?" The man shrugged, his greasy black hair hanging limply around his shoulders. 

"Would that bother you?" the spirit queried. 

The man glared down at him over a hooked nose. "Nothing quite vexes me like faulty potions ingredients," he answered flatly. 

Yami quirked an eyebrow and his lips twitched. _Touché._ Gathering his will, he sent a wave of shadow magic pulsing around him like a radar and detected five men about two blocks back, radiating malice. "So I am," the spirit responded calmly, his voice accented. "Why warn me? Frankly, you don't seem like the type to bother... faulty potions aside." 

"You're a fool for coming here," the man said instead, bouncing over his question. 

Yami actually smiled this time, although it wasn't a friendly smile by any means. "Indeed?" 

"Little boys shouldn't play with things they don't understand." 

Yami's eyebrow arched even higher. _Little boy?! Ra, I'm not that short!_

"Since you were merely offering free advice in good faith, I'll overlook that comment," Yami replied tersely as Yugi waved frantic peace signs from his soul room. "I know how to handle myself." 

"You're new, young and overly cocky. The Dark is not to be toyed with. Knockturn Alley is not a fancy field trip for over-eager pups." 

Yami drew the Shadows around himself. "I know." 

Snape twitched as his felt something cold brush past his senses and regarded the other man. His curled his lip at the near-palpable confidence the young man was reeking of but there _was_ something different about the man... that was why he initiated the conversation in the first place. He wasn't... malignant in the sense that assassins and cut throats were dark... or the way the beggars and pick-pockets lived, huddled in the dark. There was an arrogance about him, similar but dissimilar to the one Lucius Malfoy liked to exude. He wasn't _Light_ by any means... but Dark? Snape had a hard time figuring out exactly how this newcomer managed to fit into Knockturn Alley without being _part_ of it. 

Snapping back to the present, he became aware of the fact that the foreigner was studying him in return, regarding him with an annoyingly knowing expression that somehow reminded him of Dumbledore... and irked him to no end. 

"You don't belong here," the potions master retorted. 

"I'm not leaving quite yet," was the self-assured answer. A shrug, barely noticeable. "But thanks for the advice." 

With that, the young man dropped back and slowed his pace, practically inviting the men tailing him to strike. Snape caught a determined glint in the foreigner's intelligent eyes and suddenly realized the other's eyes were a startling red in colour. 

"Maybe I'll return the favour some day," Yami muttered lowly as the potions master walked away, black robes billowing dramatically. 

"I doubt it," Snape answered disdainfully, not looking back. He'd done all he could and had no intention of doing more. "I doubt we'll ever meet again." 

Yami watched the man for a moment more. 

/Oh, I like him./ Yugi commented absently in a distinctly un-Yugi-ish manner. /He's feisty./ 

Yami schooled his expression into seriousness. //You've been hanging out with Malik for far too long, aibou.// 

/Can I help it if I spent years doing a dig in Egypt?/ his hikari replied innocently. /Besides, you didn't seem to mind him too much either once you got a motorbike of your own,/ Yugi reminded, grinning. 

Yami shook his head resignedly, a hint of a smile on his lips. The men behind him were getting closer and he could almost taste their threat. 

/Be careful.../ his hikari warned, dropping into a faint whisper in the back of his mind. /You don't want to attract too much attention./ 

//Trust me, aibou.// 

A pulse of warmth. /Aa, I do./ 

Abruptly the Egyptian veered off the main street and into a more secluded alley, where he turned and waited to face his "guests". If they knew anything about the attack on Diagon Alley, it would be a welcomed break, if not, then they could be brushed off without too much trouble. 

He waited until he could see the outlines of their bodies in the darkness and then, with the beginnings of a sinister smile, he let the Shadows loose.   


* * *

  


Elsewhere... 

Deep within the bowels of the Ministry of Magic's Auror HQ... or, to be more specific, within the humble, cluttered, first-floor office (conveniently positioned near a fire-escape)... someone was beginning to sport the beginnings of a killer migraine. That someone... to be more specific, was an old man with a glass eye and a wooden leg, who happened to answer to the name Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody. 

Under no circumstances were you to call him "Maddy", "Eye-guy" or "The Creature from Killer Lagoon" unless you wanted your _own_ eye gauged or your _own_ leg hacked off at the knee. 

That was why Mundungus Fletcher, the dashing, debonair risk-taker that he was, had taken to calling him... 

"Uncle Al!" 

"Hell's bells, Fletcher, if you call me that one more time...!" the old man let it hang, his scarred face contorted with rage. 

Mundy smiled charmingly as he waltzed into the office, a rather embarrassed looking second-in-command by the name of Craig Jackson following meekly behind. 

Moody gave them his patented evil-eye, which Mundy completely ignored. "This better be good Fletcher. I was just about to head home to my nice, _quiet_, non-obnoxious house and my nice, _quiet_, non-obnoxious bed." 

"Sleeping alone again, Uncle Al?" Mundy queried cheerfully. 

The evil-eye intensified ten-fold. "That's none of your business." 

"That's a 'yes'," Mundy confirmed conversationally over his shoulder to a mortified Jackson. 

Moody growled. "_If_ you're only here to take stabs at my love life, then get the hell out of my office, boy." 

"Well no, of course not," Mundy replied with a vague placating motion of his hands. "I've got good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?" he asked, plopping down into a chair. _As if I didn't already know._

Moody regarded him with a grim faced expression for all of ten seconds. "Get your feet off my desk... and tell me the bad news." 

Mundy pouted as he swung his feet back onto the floor. "You always were such a pessimist, Uncle Al. Alright then. The bad news is we've got nothing on the Diagon Alley case..." 

The was a pregnant pause, and out of the corner of his eye, Mundungus thought he saw his second-on-command edging towards the door again. 

Moody leveled a look on him that was nothing short of... highly pissed. That migraine was really starting to take hold. 

"_What do you mean THERE'S NOTHING?!_" he finally exploded, waving his arms furiously. "We've got our best teams working on that case. It's been _weeks_! Fletcher - Jackson - Answers -_ Now_!" 

Opposite to him, the young man took the yelling calmly as he picked at a loose thread on his robe. Behind him, the young subordinate had the grace to look sheepish. 

"I mean what one usually means when 'there's nothing' is said in the English language, Uncle Al. It usually implies an absence of something-or-other, a void, an emptiness and a general lack of all that is comfy, cozy or warm." 

"We couldn't find one relevant apparition trail, sir..." Jackson continued. "Or any after-spells. It's like someone came in with a giant eraser and cleared everything." 

Moody bashed the end of his cane into the ground. "That's not good enough! We're under a lot of pressure here boys. If we don't find something soon, the bastards upstairs are going to start looking for scapegoats instead of criminals." 

The old man heaved a breath. "...and don't call me 'Uncle Al'!" 

Mundy only grinned in reply, but his eyes betrayed his seriousness. 

"I know that. We're still working on it, old man. 'Round the clock." 

"Maybe I could take a look?" a soft, tired voice filtered in from the back of the room, causing the youngest in the room to jump in surprise and reach for his wand. He was startled yet again when his superior reached out and grabbed his wrist, shaking his head warningly. Then he raised his head and called out. 

"Hey Moony! If you keep scaring the kiddies, your reputation's _never_ going to improve." 

"You shouldn't be one to talk of reputations, Mundy," the voice rebuked and face soon attached itself to the voice when one of the shadows separated themselves from the wall and solidified to form an brown-haired man and a giant black dog. 

Jackson stiffened at the sight of the dog, so reminiscent of the legendary Grim, but Fletcher merely patted his arm reassuringly. 

Mundy smiled easily. "Ah, but I've worked long and hard to earn _my_ reputation." 

From the side, Moody snorted and Mundy shrugged as if to say _well, it's true_. Mundy Fletcher had the reputation for being a slacker and a goof who had the amazing ability to get under _anyone's_ skin. He'd also been accused, many times, of taking less-than-legal action. Needless to stay, it was nothing short of a miracle that he was now commander of the 34th field-auror unit. 

"Jackson, this Remus Lupin. Moony, this is my second-in-command, Craig Jackson." 

Moony... or Lupin, smiled warmly despite the tired lines of his face. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jackson." 

An indignant _woof_ reminded them of the fifth presence in the room and Mundy guffawed. "And that's Snuffles!" 

"Snuffles?" Jackson repeated incredulously, staring at the giant, intimidating form of the black dog in disbelief. That was definitely not "snuffles" material in his opinion. 

"Sure," Mundy confirmed cheekily. "He also answers to 'Mutt', but don't call him 'Bitch' or he'll bite." Fletcher knew, of course, that the dog was in fact his old pal, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and Azkaban escapee... which just made it all the more fun. Dogs don't back-talk, after all, and Siri's bark was worse than his bite. 

"Uh..." Jackson looked worriedly at the now growling dog and decided "Snuffles" was a safe name after all. 

Lupin chuckled quietly, earning a murderous glare from the dog in question. "I'll go ask around and see if I can find anything for you, Moody, Mundy... Jackson," he nodded, and then moved towards the door. "... ... ... C'mon Mutt." 

"GGGGggggg_rrooooowwwlll_!" 

Fletcher howled with laughter, sounding rather dog-like himself, and left his poor subordinate looking utterly bemused. 

Moody shut the door after the pair and turned his eyes back on the two aurors. "Fletcher, shut up." 

The laughter died into snickers. 

Moody surveyed the two and sighed exasperatedly. "Now," he spat, poking at Mundy with the hard rubber end of his cane. "You said you had good news?" 

Abruptly, Fletcher became deathly silent and Moody watched with increasing ire as Mundy's face went from amused to closed to sheepish. 

"Er... well... yes... so I did..." 

"Mundungus O'Riley _Fletcher_..." 

"Isortalied.There'snogoodnews."   


* * *

  


Outside, in the hall, two canine ears twitched synchronously as a "FLETCHER!!" was immediately followed by an extremely loud _BOOM!!_

Anyone who noticed had to wonder why the big black dog suddenly sported a very satisfied doggy grin.   


* * *

  


Knockturn Alley

The five thugs never noticed when they were abruptly drawn into the Shadow Realm, an inky mist curling lazily around their legs. They were much more attuned to the modern magic of the time and as they say, ignorance is bliss. 

Yami waited patiently as they approached, arms crossed in casual defiance. He spoke once their faces were in clear view. 

"You've been following me," he said smoothly, "Why?" 

If the five were at all bothered by their prey's nonchalance, they didn't show it. "We were hungry," one shrugged. "Care to provide us with a meal?" He waved demonstratively. 

Yami followed their gaze and stared in surprise at his Puzzle. 

Gold. 

It clicked. They were merely after valuables. 

_So, they're nothing but common thugs after all._ He sighed a bit in disappointment. He had really hoped to catch a break in his investigation. Figures it wouldn't be that easy. 

He let his hold on his Shadow Realm fade and relaxed fractionally, the thugs none the wiser of the black fate they so narrowly missed. 

Common thugs deserved a common fate. 

"I'm afraid I'm not willing to share," the spirit told them, reaching both hands discretely into his cloak. 

"Too bad, git, you don't have a choice," they told him, sneering and snickering confidently. "Whadda ya gonna do, huh? They're five of us and only one of you." 

Yami smiled coldly. "You can count. I'm impressed." 

/I'm not,/ Yugi commented poutishly in an attempt to alleviate some tension. /I'm feeling seriously unloved here./ 

//Daijoubou. It's not their fault they can't see you,// Yami sent jokingly as he crouched into a defensive position. 

Yugi sighed melodramatically and then withdrew again as he noticed the thugs approaching. His yami didn't need any distractions during a fight. /Be careful... and don't hurt them too much./ 

//Aa.// 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the cry echoed in the alley and Yami snapped to attention. Out of the folds of his cloak he pulled out two kogatana, Japanese short swords, and met the raised knife of his opponent with a near-casual swing. He would have much preferred a more familiar scimitar, but those were big and wieldy, more of a disadvantage to his slim stature than a help. With short swords, his movements weren't quite so limited and he was free to duck, roll and dodge much faster than he could have with a bigger weapon in hand. 

As for the kogatana themselves (Yami made a face) those were given by (surprise of all surprises) Yami Bakura, the uncontested blade-master in Yugi's little group of friends. The advice about maneuverability had been given by him too, much to Yami's ire, but the thief had proved correct and the ex-pharaoh was not so prideful that he wouldn't take sensible advice when it stared him in the face. 

A hard whack on the wrist with the flat of his second kogatana sent his opponent's knife flying. A quick twirl and an elbow in the neck brought him down. 

One down. Four to go. 

"You really should reconsider your line for work," Yami retorted. 

"Up yours, bastard. You're just the key we need to kick off the start of our long and happy lives," another spat, finally gaining the presence of mind to pull out his wand. "Stupidify!" 

To say the thug was shocked to see his spell vanish into blackness an inch before its target would be an understatement. 

"What the fu-" 

And Yami was moving again. A hilt to the head. A knee in the gut. Broken noses and bruised jaws... but not one cut. 

"Sh-shit..." the first one rasped as he clutched his aching throat. 

Yami regarded them calculatingly. Then suddenly he smirked. 

//Let's go, aibou. I think I just found our lucky break.// 

/What?/ 

Sheathing his kogatana, he tossed a couple of galleons at his feet. "For your help," he told the thugs with a predatorially pleased expression on his face, sending chills up the thugs' spine. 

/Yami? What's going on?/ Yugi demanded, confused by his other's behavior. 

Turning his back to his downed opponents, Yami walked deeper into the alley, searching for a hidden alcove to suit his purposes. 

//One of them said that we were 'the key to the start of long and happy lives'...// 

/Yeah, I heard,/ Yugi confirmed exasperated. /So?/ 

//So we've been looking in the wrong place for _our_ key.// 

So saying the Egyptian ducked around a corner and concentrated. Within the palm of his hand, a small portal of shadow magic formed, and something small and silver glittered, twinkling with flashes of green. 

In his soul room Yugi's eyes widened and he slapped his forehead. //The portkey the girl found!/ 

//Aa...// 

The hunt was on again.   


* * *

  


Hophin Crowne, Minister of Justice, growled as he stomped into his house. He was a distinguished looking man, with a tall, unbent stature, hair just beginning to grey at his sides, but at the moment his demeanor made him look less than civilized. 

"Pini!" he roared as he loosened the stiff collar of his shirt, "Pini, where are you, you useless house-elf? Pini?!" 

There was no answer. His house remained dark. 

He stomped furiously into his study. "Bloody-" Abruptly, he came to a stop. Partially lit under the moonlight from his tall, French windows were two figures sitting comfortably at _his_ desk. 

Someone was in his house. 

His eyes narrowed as his fingered the wand in his pocket. _Pini, you worthless little maggot, when I get my hands on you-!_

One figure was small and slender, his hands flickering deftly as he cut a deck of cards with practiced grace. Once, twice, and again, the cards flowing in his hands like water. He seemed to be entirely at ease with his surroundings, not even bothering to raise his head when Hophin entered the room. Hophin caught a flash of crimson and gold as the figure finally selected a card and slid it facedown across the desk. 

The second figure was enormous by comparison, but in a way that showed that he was disgustingly overweight. He fidgeted almost constantly, his bloated body jiggling with every small movement, and he made the small, gleeful slurping snorts as if he were enjoying a joke only he could understand. He, unlike his companion, was concealed entirely in shadow and Hophin couldn't make out any distinguishing features at all, only a sheen of sweat on rubbery skin. 

"Have a seat, Mr. Crowne. It is Mr. Crowne, isn't it?" the smaller figure asked coolly in a deep voice that belied his frame. 

Hophin narrowed his eyes. This was obviously a stranger. He spoke with an accent Hophin couldn't quite recognize, but it sounded Asian. In a flash, he had his wand pointed threateningly at the smaller figure, lips curled in utmost annoyance. "What are you doing in my house?" he demanded in a clipped tone. 

"Looking for answers," the figure shrugged casually, languishing in his purloined armchair. 

Hophin's eyes narrowed. "Answers? This is breaking and entering. Who do you think you are!? Do you know who _I_ am?" He cut himself off when he noticed the figure chuckling. The stranger tossed something small and gleaming in Hophin's direction and he caught it instinctively. 

It was a small silver snake broach. One of many small silver snake broaches that had been planted in Diagon Alley on the possibility that they might need hostages. 

Hophin's blood ran cold. 

"I was given a key," the stranger smiled in his deep, hypnotic rumble. "Let me tell you a story, Mr. Crowne. A week ago, Diagon Alley was subject to an apparent Death Eater attack. Fifteen people died under Dark Marks. The Ministry blatantly rejects any possibility of Death Eater activity, but over seven days later, they're still drawing blanks in their investigation-" 

"Wrong," Hophin interjected, trying to regain control of the conversation. "The Ministry has found one of the perpetrators." 

An arch of an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

Hophin shook himself and scowled. "That's none of your business!" The man turned sharply. 

Yami pressed his lips into a thin line, listening with one ear as the man yelled for his house-elf. 

"The way I see it, Mr. Crowne, either the attackers are really good at covering their tracks, or someone relatively high up in the Ministry is covering tracks for them." So saying, he tossed a folder to the floor, spilling papers at Hophin's feet. "It seems you've been a busy, busy man, Mr. Crowne..." 

From the folder spilled floor plans... Schedules. Maps. Marked maps. Of Diagon Alley. If Hophin was shocked at the fact that this man had found his carefully hidden documents when the Aurors had not, he didn't show it. 

Peering into the darkness at the stranger's face, he glowered. "What are you implying?" he hissed, knuckles whitening around his wand. 

The figure slid his deck into his robes and knit his fingers together, elbows on the desk. His infallible composure was starting to irk the distinguished Minister of Justice. "Only that you seem to be a man of opportunity... one with connections. I need answers. You're my best lead. I'm sure we can figure something out." 

Hophin's lip curled. "Are you talking blackmail? You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!" 

"No, not blackmail." 

For the first time, the figure turned fully, and Hophin's breath caught. The intruder was exotically handsome, his dusky skin smooth and flawless in the moonlight, his face framed by golden bangs. But there was a harshness to this stranger that set him on edge. He shuddered instinctively. It was the crimson eyes. His Lord had red eyes too, but where his master's eyes were infinitely cold, the stranger's eyes were smouldering and furious. Condemning. 

"What do you want?" 

"I told you," the figure replied, voice low and silky smooth. "Answers." The temperature seemed to plunge suddenly and the room darkened almost imperceptibly. At his feet, Hophin thought he could see wisps of unnatural purple mist nipping at his heels. Was it his imagination? 

The second figure giggled hysterically and Hophin snapped out of his fear-induced trance, bringing his wand up. No little upstart was going to get the best of _him_! 

"_Incendio!_" he yelled vengefully. A quick flare of fire later and the documents on the floor were nothing more than ashes. The broach dug painfully into his palm as his fists clenched. Hophin grinned in satisfaction. He had won. 

But the figure merely watched dispassionately as the evidence was destroyed. "I have copies." 

"You're bluffing," Hophin sneered, "And even if you do, you can't link those documents to me. There's just you and your friend. I can kill you both right here, right now and the public will be none the wiser." 

The first figure cocked his head to the side inquisitively, composure completely unruffled. If anything he seemed more resolute, weighing Hophin's worth on an invisible scale. "You'd kill so leisurely? Very well then, how about this..." He gestured to the desktop. "Pick up the card I've set on the table. If it's in your favor, you can do whatever you want with us." A shrug. "If not, I'll get my answers." 

Hophin's eyes flickered skeptically between the figure and the card on the desk. The man was still trying to bargain? Of all the nerve... "What's the catch?" And come to think of it, why was he even playing along? 

"What are you afraid of?" the stranger countered. "It's only a card." 

Hophin almost snorted at the not-answer. He was a wizard. He knew better than that. The wizarding world thrived when it came to deception. 

"Come now," the figure continued to taunt quietly, smiling in amusement. "You're a man of opportunity. Take a chance." 

Inexplicably, as if drawn by siren-song, Hophin approached the desk despite himself. He knew he shouldn't, that he should just hex the intruders into next week and be done with it, but those ruby red eyes unnerved him, mesmerized him and compelled him. He couldn't refuse. 

His hand fell on the card and the second figure giggled again, tongue darting across white teeth. Hophin grimaced in disgust, but the red eyes were still watching him, calculating. 

He picked up the card. 

_Don't!_ his mind screamed. _Kill them now! Kill them kill them kill them!_

Flipping, the card over, he frowned as he peered at the image in confusion. It wasn't a playing card. It wasn't like any card he'd seen before, in fact. The writing was at the bottom obviously wasn't English and the picture... The picture was of a bloated, ape-like creature with greedy black eyes and a rolling tongue set between sharp canines. An arrow-head tipped tail emerged from his rear, curling lazily in the air. It grinned demonically at him over its shoulder as its enormous figure blocked out the light it was sitting in front of. 

Face contorting, Hophin waved the card around, glaring at the red-eyed man. A joke. "What the hell is this-" 

A giggle... then an outright cackle. 

Cold crept into his bones. Hophin took a step back as he snapped around to face the second figure, who was making an effort to stand. Leaning forward, the gluttonous mass of flesh grinned hungrily, terribly. 

Belatedly, he realized he was facing something far from human. Belatedly, he raised his wand only to have it knocked out of his trembling grip. 

A single card fluttered noiselessly to the ground as he screamed, lying peacefully on the carpeted floor as he thrashed in pain and horror. 

Yami stood, bending gracefully as he picked up his card. Deep violet shadows curled lovingly around his body as the Egyptian spirit studied the image imprinted on the card. Amethyst crept back into his gaze, swirling with crimson as he sighed resignedly. 

"This... is your _Just Desserts_." (1)   


* * *

  


Nothing. 

Zip. 

Zilch. 

Nada. 

That pretty much summed up what happened in the high-ceiling study at Crowne Manor... except for the undeniable fact that something _did_ happen, and therein laid the crux of the problem. 

Mundungus Fletcher watched in morbid fascination as Hophin Crowne was carted off on a levitating stretcher. The old man's eyes were wide and blank and he was muttering under his breath, "Hn. Hn. Hungry. So hungry. Don't let it eat me. Hungry. Hn. Hungry. Hungry-" 

Slowly, Mundy let out a long whistle. "Cripes, talk about scrambled. The poor chap's a few eggs short of a full basket." 

"No kidding, sir. He won't respond to anything. Just keeps muttering away," someone commented and Fletcher turned to find his second-in-command, a young auror named Craig Jackson. 

"Still no trace of magical residue?" 

"No sir..." an almost hesitant pause. "Not in the study at least." 

Immediately, Fletcher's full attention was focused on the other auror. "What?" 

"The boys think they've found a portkey trail in the basement," the young man admitted. "Seems to lead to Knockturn Alley." 

Fletcher snorted and shook his head. "Everything always leads to Knockturn Alley. Someone checking it out?" 

"We need clearance first," Jackson said sheepishly and his superior's lips thinned as he placed his hands on his hips like a disapproving housewife. 

"Bloody useless red tape. Try to do your job right and the higher-ups dump shit on you like you wouldn't believe." 

"Now, now, Fletcher. Keep talking like that and you might lose your job," drawled a voice and Mundy's whirled around furiously. A mere second later, his expression was schooled into one of casual friendliness, although his eyes glinted dangerously. 

"Lucius Malfoy," Mundy greeted cordially, knitting his fingers behind his head. "What are brings you here?" 

The platinum-blonde flicked an imaginary piece of lint from his expensive black cloak. "I came to pay a visit to my dear friend, Mr. Crowne," Lucius smiled smoothly. "And imagine my surprise when I walked in to find the place absolutely _crawling_ with busy little aurors." 

"Oh, I'm imagining. What gave us away? The yellow tape saying 'AURORS AT WORK - DO NOT CROSS'?" Mundy said cheerfully. 

Malfoy turned up his nose disdainfully. "Hardly working, I should think. You don't seem to be having much luck, gentlemen." 

"Well, you know what they say. If at first you don't succeed, erase all evidence of it and say you tried," Mundy replied, shrugging. 

Jackson watched warily as the two men played verbal dodge ball. Somehow he got the distinct impression that the last comment was directed more at Malfoy himself, rather than reflecting Fletcher's own attitude. 

"Quaint," Malfoy answered coldly. 

"Ain't it though?" Fletcher grinned, barring his teeth. 

"Your manners need refining, Fletcher." 

"I try," he answered sardonically. "Now, as you can see," Fletcher continued, jerking his thumb at the babbling form of the former Minister of Justice, "Your friend is feeling rather indisposed today. I'm afraid he's in no condition to be entertaining visitors. Feel free to call another day though!" he chirped, making shooing motions with his hands. "Now go away and let us work." 

Malfoy's hands tightened around his cane. "Afraid I can't do that, _Fletcher_, I-" 

"Boss!" an auror called excitedly. "_Boss_!" he called again as he came running up, a folder held carefully in his gloved hand. "You won't _believe_ what we've found!" he crowed, waving the folder around. 

"A blank cheque?" Fletcher guessed absently, reaching for the folder. 

"Better, sir," the auror grinned and bequeathed the evidence: the folder contained the exact same material as the one Crowne had burned... Diagon Alley attack plans. 

Fletcher's eyebrows raised as he flipped through the papers. "I'll be a monkey's uncle... Jackson, get this over to HQ, I want forensics to take a look at this-" 

"Not - quite - yet, Fletcher." 

This time, when Fletcher turned towards the aristocrat, no false pleasantries were exchanged. "Listen, I don't need you wasting any more of my time, Malfo-" 

"Good, then you won't waste any more of mine." Reaching into his robe, the elder Malfoy pulled out a sealed scroll and waved it under Fletcher's nose. "This... episode... is now Alpha-level classified, gentlemen." A sneer. "Which means that 'evidence' isn't going anywhere but up, and neither you nor your men have any authority to breathe a _word_ of it on pain of inquisition and suspension." 

Fletcher's mouth worked soundlessly as he snatched the scroll out of Malfoy's hand and skimmed through it. The silence was soon followed by a burst of imaginative swearing. 

Malfoy smirked. He never would have imagined being able to do _that_ with a sugar quill. He readjusted his gloves. "Well, I believe that concludes my business here," he drawled smugly. "Have a good day, gentlemen," and with one last superior look, he strode out of the house and apparated away. 

"Smarmy _bastard_! He knew all along-" 

The auror swallowed. "Sir?" 

Fletcher's fist clenched around the scroll. Slowly, he stared at Jackson, the other auror and then at the various frozen staff in the lobby. His lips thinned. "Bloody, effing red tape!"   


TBC   


* * *

  


(1) Just Desserts is a trap card that takes 500 points directly out of your opponent's life points for every monster your opponent has on the field. Yami Bakura used one against Yami in Duelist Kingdom. It's one of the few cards I have- **Liz's little bro stomps in, grabs his card and stomps back out** Um... yeah. Used it 'cause the name implies fairness in its punishment. 

**End Notes:**

Liz: Hey! I only had to rewrite this twice! That's not too bad. Sorry this took a while, but I was trying to figure out a convincing way for Yami to track down the Death Eaters responsible for the attack... Then it hit me: he'd confiscated a portkey way back in chapter one. Why not make use of it instead of letting it fade into the Oblivion of Plot Holes? **grins wryly** Don't you just love it when things fall into place? 

Nameless Muse: Y'know, one day this whole "winging it" thing is gonna get you in trouble. 

Liz: Already did. **points forlornly to '_Is This Normal?_'** I'm still trying to figure out a way to dig myself out of the the hole I made. 

Nameless Muse: **flatly** ...and digging deeper every day... 

Liz: Aw, shut it! **conks muse over the head** 

Nameless Muse: @_@ 

Liz: **Stares and pokes at her unresponsive muse, mallet in hand** ...Okay, so maybe that wasn't the brightest of ideas... **glances around furtively** Anyway, looks like vengeance wasn't humorous after all. Sorry, but I'm not a genius and as far as humorous vengeance goes, my methods are far more suited to Yami Bakura than Yami Yugi. **shrugs** Yami's just so serious, what with being Pharaoh and all. 

I'm gonna try to update _Is This Normal?_ next, before I do anything else. We'll see how well that does. X_X Laterz! 

**Thanks to:**

Angel Rosz, Anime-crazed33, anonymous, Arabella Silverbell, Autumn Ann, Cherry-San, CrazyFireKitsuneGirl, DHASN, hobbit13, Hyozanryu, Kawii Hyper Dragon, FireSenshi2, Khemetian Mirage, Lily of the Shadow, Meryaptemun, MistyStarlight, Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan, Nine Bucks, Ranma Higurashi, Rayven, Sarah, Setine, Shenya, Shinigami Caro, shitsumon, Skyla Doragono, Target Zero, Tasi-chan, The Chaotic Ones, The Helldragon, Thu6666, Tyger and Darkdracofire, Xanda, Vsakura, WhiteLightning, yugi yami, and Zetes Hikari Yuuki 

**Alana Hikari-Chan**: Yeah, I know. **looks vaguely contrite** Murgo belongs to David Eddings, not J.K. Rowling. I spotted that error some time ago, but I'm to lazy to change just one word. o_0 Ah! Another threat for ITN... x_x **chalks another one up** 

**Aneko**: Wow, I'm glad you like it to the point of near-speachlessness. :D Loo I updated! Hope the third chapter doesn't dissapoint. 

**AuroraDragonKaya**: No, Yugi's not gonna learn modern magic. He's sticking strictly to shadow powers, although he will observe wizardry and maybe pick up a coupla ideas. I'll explain my theories in the actually story if opportunity knocks. 

**Bad Tifa**: Thanks! Although I didn't exactly update "soon", did I? @_@ 

**benign sadist**: Professor Lightning? **cackles** Not a bad idea at all. 

**Crab Apple Fairy**: If you like Bakura, read my Is This Normal? fic. Stars him exclusively. :) And no, it's not creepy at all. I've said the same many times. Can't be worse than death threats, can it? 

**Dragona 2007**: **snickers** A thousand fiery deaths for Umbridge huh? 

**Gyakutenno Megami1**: Okay! Lupin shall be reinstated as DADA prof and Sirius has been successfully ressurected for the purposes of my fic! :D 

**hoshi-tachi**: I rather think I will... stick Umbridge in that is. Just not as DADA prof. **evil grin** Mind-crush victim sounds very appealing. 

**JK**: x_x **wilts** 

**Maia Webmistress**: **wails** I'm trying to work on ITN? really! 

**Melissa**: Y'know, taking down Voldie's technically Harry's job, but I'll see what I an do. 

**MorTae**: **whistles** Bakura as Divination teacher? That a good idea. I'm not sure if it'll happen, but it's definitely a good idea. Maybe he'll just sub for a day or two? I dunno... Don't worry, no negative relationship between Yami B and Ryou. I don't like they protrayal of them. 

**Neko-baka-chan-chan**: Oh, I'm very glad, you better believe it! I've gotten enough lectures on ITN? already. x_x Glad you're likin' the story so far. Hope I didn't dissapoint with the third chapter. 

**Niva**: Yeah, I'm really starting to think Bakura's gonna make an appearance sooner or later and I'd love to be able to work Seto in. 

**R**: O_o Lots of thoughful questions there. How twisted am I? Not twisted enough. I'm afraid my ideas of vengence aren't nearly as creative as they could be.   
I'd think that the Death Eaters focused on Hogwarts and the Death Eaters focused on attacks would be different. The ones in doing actual dirty work would be lower ranked. The people around Hogwarts would be more like Lucius Malfoy, more concerned with killing Harry Potter and gaining power than menacing the public.   
Voldie might try to recruit Yugi if he ever puts two and two together but Yugi's an unknown at this point. Knowledge of people mind-crushed would be kept pretty hush-hush. The media won't get their claws into it until a bit later (maybe when the body count gets higher **smirks**)   
Why did Dumbledore pick Yugi? o_0 So I'd have a plot? **sheepish grin** (Plot hole!) I'll come up with an excuse eventually... maybe... riiiight. 

**Riva**: Passing mentions of Bakura and Malik so far.. they might show up in person later. 

**Shi-koi**: Eep. Maybe I should've put a tissue warning? BTW what's happening to _your_ HP/YGO cross? **waggles finger** Er... I shouldn't be waggling finers should I? For fear of fiery death à la ITN? 

**Shinnyu Kudzu**: Look, I updated! Soon enough to avoid a beating? **cowers** 

**SilverLily aka Blood Moon**: Oh I know you're a fan yaoi. I've read your fics. I'm particulary fond of your "Gemini". :D Keep working on it! As for my fic... I don't think there'll be any blantant yaoi. Hints of shounen-ai, maybe, if you look for it. 

**Tuulikki**: Thanks for giving me such long-winded reviews. ;) They realy do help. 

**Windswift**: What? You've never gotten brownie points? **showers you with points** ;) Oh, Yami was pharaoh, I'm sure he can figure out a way to deck himself with enough sparkly things to make a Christmas Tree jealous... and still look good. 

I hope I got everyone. If you've been reading from my webpage and e-mailed me instead of reviewing on ff.net, you might not be here. x_x Sorry! I'm not slighting you on purpose, honest! 

Thanks everyone! 


	4. Comings and Goings

**Notes**:   
Yay! Yami/Yugi bonding in this chapter. The Game King finally arrives at Hogwarts (within 4 chapters isn't bad, relatively speaking, right? Right?). Mundy decides to do some legwork and- 

**Liz is walking along obliviously until -THWOOSH!- she vanishes from sight** 

Yugi: **peeks down into the Plot Hole** Hmm... we might never see her again.   


* * *

  


**History of Magic**   
By Lizeth Hallington   
ww w. geoc ities.c om/lizeth_hal (take out the spaces)   
  


**Chapter 4: Comings and Goings**

There were only so many things a man could handle at once before reaching his wit's end and Jon Brooke was, at that moment, infinitely glad that he had hired help. 

Fixing the Flourish & Blotts itself had not been hard... he was a wizard, after all. Fixing the books, however proved to be a bit more problematic. Turns out a "reparo" didn't work very well when the broken object in question consisted of only so much confetti... Confetti that came from hundreds of different books, no less. 

Needless to say, Jon was _not_ pleased when his first "reparo" attempt produced a book that read something like: "The **Mo**M leapt N.E.W.T.s eggs _at_ priCKly **to**adS". 

Yugi, the most recent addition to his hired-help arsenal, had given him overly-enthusiastic praise on the fact that he'd managed to put together something legible at all (meanwhile making funny little strangled noises that sounded suspiciously like suppressed laughter). 

He glanced down at the book in hand. "**Crea**ming crab bites weRE _esse**n**t_ial TO **mobli**n reVolts." 

_Oh yeah..._ Jon snorted. _I can just picture the poor profs at Hogwarts trying to teach out of these texts_. 

So, he'd ended up having to order an entirely new batch of books from his suppliers. The children who had yet to buy their books were told to order by owl, and their books would be handed out in classes on the first day of school... which brought him back to present time: with only two more days until the start of school, he was still trying to sort through the mess that was his new stock and get everything shelved or packed and labeled for shipment. 

With a flick of his wand, he sent a stack of stone-back books flying to the "Golem" section and was rewarded with a startled yelp. Thank goodness he didn't have to deal with Monster Books anymore, they- 

...Wait... 

...Startled yelp? 

Glancing back to the shelves, he recognized the multi-colored form of Yugi Mouto, wide-eyed and clutching his spiky tresses protectively as he walked out from between shelves. 

"Jon!" the Japanese man complained skittishly. "Do you know how disorienting is it to have boulder-sized books flying at you at liberal speeds?" 

Jon eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as he watched his young employee. "Eh, sorry 'bout that, lad. I didn't see you there." 

Yugi glared half-heartedly in response, looking very disgruntled. "Easy for you to say... and in the meantime I might have gotten a free trim courtesy of Paper-cut Hair Styles." 

Jon merely chuckled quietly in response and dumped a stack of books in Yugi's arms. He knew the lad bore no true grudge against him. Yugi was very hard to anger, or even truly annoy. "You can help me take these to the basement. That way you'll be out of the line of fire, Lightning-" 

All at once, Yugi stiffened and then seemed to curl in on himself. Jon paused in mid-ramble before he realized his mistake and cursed himself. "Yugi, I'm sorry, I didn't think-" 

With the barest intake of breath, the Japanese man straightened and smiled, shrugging as he recovered remarkably quickly. In Jon's eyes... too quickly to be real. 

"No, it's nothing. Forget it, you didn't do anything wrong." Inwardly, Yugi was berating himself. _Get a grip, Mouto! You shouldn't let a nickname affect you like that! It's only..._

"Yugi?" Jon queried, frowning. 

"Yeah?" 

_Lightning..._

Out of all the people that had called him that, Simon was the one who encouraged it the most. Simon was the one to call him that last... right before he died. The hikari shook himself. 

"I'll get these shelved," Yugi said out loud as he hefted the books, stopping only to pick up a Quick-lite lantern before shuffling down the stairs and trying to ignore the worried glance he felt on his back. _Stupid, stupid, stupid...!_ he sighed quietly to himself. _You don't need to give Jon something else to worry about._

Jon, Yugi knew, had been facing his own guilt over the fact that he hadn't been there the night the Flourish had been attacked. Since then, he'd become almost fanatically protective of his employees. 

Balancing the books in one arm, Yugi felt something shift in the back of his mind and suppressed a wince. 

//Aibou,// Yami asked softly, woken by his partner's turbulent emotions. //Are you alright?// 

/Aa... Sorry, did I wake you? I didn't mean to./ He sounded contrite. 

//It's fine. What's wrong?// Yami placated, his rumbling voice soothing. Yugi could almost see his other straightening attentively in his soul room. 

/Nothing./ 

//Yugi, you're-// 

/Nothing's wrong!/ he insisted, a bit too forcefully. 

//Aibou...// Yami's mind-voice had an undertone of warning. Then there was a pause before Yugi's world blanked for the barest fraction of an instant. 

Abruptly, Yugi blinked as he found himself in the comfort of his soul room. This was his innermost sanctuary, his retreat. Everything in this room was his in every essence and in essence the room was him. The walls were pale gold and seemed to glow slightly in response to his presence, encouraging him to relax. "Wha?" _I didn't-_

There was a soft, but firm knock on the door and a moment later, Yami was peeking his head through the door. "Aibou?" he called, eyes fixed firmly on his hikari as he hovered in the doorway. "May I enter?" 

Yugi couldn't help but smile a bit wryly. It was strange that Yami still felt the need to ask for permission even after all this time, when his soul room belonged almost as much to his other as it did him. Still, it was good to know that his yami valued his feelings highly enough to give him the chance to object. 

"S'pose so. You're already halfway in, anyway." 

Without another word, the Egyptian spirit entered the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Picking his way around the toys on the floor, he sat himself down on the bed and leaned back on his hands... meaning his head would be lower than Yugi's as long as the hikari was standing. It was a stubble power play, but one that Yugi didn't fail to pick up on. His yami, despite his concern over his other's well-being, would not force any answers. 

It made Yugi feel childish. 

"Gomen ne..." Yugi apologized, staring at the floor. 

"Nande?" 

"For snapping at you," Yugi sighed and sat on the bed beside his other. "I just..." he twiddled his thumbs. "Jon called me 'Lightning'. It shouldn't be a big deal but.. Simon was the one who started that and... I guess I kept thinking... he's not around to do it anymore." He twisted the sheets of the bed. "I should be over this... I thought I was." 

Yami's crimson eyes softened in a way few people ever got to see. "It's only been a couple of weeks, Aibou, give it time. Simon was a good friend, though you only knew him for a short time. You're the type of person that gives everything freely, without holding back, and because of that it really doesn't matter whether you knew him for a day, a month or a year. A friend is a friend is a friend. His death hurts. It's understandable." 

"But I just... _reacted_... and just to a _nickname_..." 

Yami smiled fondly. "In all honesty, if you didn't react at all, I would be worried. That wouldn't be the Yugi I know." He frowned then slightly. "I'm sorry I haven't given you more time to grieve." 

"Iie!" Yugi exclaimed, appalled. "That's not your fault at all!" Yugi blinked at his yami and then _looked_ at him. "Simon's death is affecting you just as much, isn't it?" 

The spirit heaved a metaphysical breath. "Simon was my first friend." 

"Iie..." Yugi protested. 

"Hai. Think about it Aibou. Jou, Honda and Anzu... they became friends with _you_ and later because I was part of you, their trust extended to me as well. Simon..." his and brushed absently at the golden streaks of his hair. "It was me, first..." he trailed off and then, suddenly realizing what he was saying, he straightened as if to stand. "Gomen, Aibou, I didn't mean to imply..." 

"Iya-da," Yugi said, grabbing his other by the sleeve before he was ever truly standing. Perplexedly, Yugi stared at his yami, turning an idea over in his mind until suddenly he smiled, causing Yami to stare back bewilderedly. 

"What?" the spirit asked in confusion. 

"It's funny y'know. I've always thought Jou and the others became my friends because of you. I mean, when I finished the Puzzle, I wished for friends and there they were, like magic." 

"You faced Ushio and stood up for Jou and Honda before you finished the Puzzle..." Yami arched an eyebrow. 

"But they didn't officially become my friends until after, and you were the one that saved Anzu when she was lured to that warehouse..." 

"You were the one that went after her in the first place." 

"I just ended up getting knocked out." 

"She thought I was you at the time." 

Silence fell as the two halves of a soul regarded each other, one an imperfect mirror of the other. Then, slowly, they started to grin. 

"So, basically..." Yugi drawled, "Lemme get this straight... All this time I've been jealous 'cause I thought they liked you better and in the meantime you've been thinking that they like _me_ better?" Yugi's eyebrows rose incredulously. 

"That is what it seems like," Yami agreed dryly as he crossed his arms. 

"...That's not very productive," Yugi commented flatly, smirking. 

"About as productive as being jealous of oneself can get," Yami confirmed, smirking back. 

Yugi's laughter resounded in the little room, a true, light-heated laugh that brought a warm smile to Yami's face. The hikari was still giggling as buried his face in the Egyptian's shoulder and Yami reached out to steady his partner reflexively. 

"I'm sorry. That was stupid," Yugi conceded. 

"Aa... I apologize as well." 

Yugi raised his head and violet met crimson, twinkling merrily. "Ne... how many times have we apologized throughout the duration of this conversation?" 

Yami shrugged carelessly. "A lot?" 

His hikari snorted. "Too much. No more apologizing." 

"As you wish," Yami agreed readily. He stood and stretched, arms raised behind his head. "Should I take over for a while?" the darker-half offered, staring at his other out of the corner of his eyes. 

Yugi, in turn, looked vaguely annoyed. "I'm not made of glass, you know." 

"Hai, hai, but you haven't been sleeping either," Yami countered disapprovingly. 

Yugi blushed faintly, looking guilty. 

Dead silence. Then, flatly: 

"...Get your mind out of the gutter, Aibou." 

"YAMI! That's _not_ what I was thinking about!"   


* * *

  


Meanwhile, elsewhere, someone was also having trouble focusing... although his thoughts were of a more... murderous nature. 

"Dammit, the next time I see Malfoy and swear I'll..." the voice drifted off into inaudible mumblings. Inaudible, that is, unless you were part wolf. 

"I didn't know you could do that with Deifenbachia..." Lupin commented as he fell into step beside Mundy. 

"Amazing what you can you with household plants if you know how," Mundy said darkly. "_Please_ tell me you have something for me." 

"I thought you were off the case," Lupin chided lightly. 

"I'm off the Ministry's case... or on it, depending on how you see it," Mundy remarked. "Either way, it's still my case. It's not like the Ministry's actually assigned anyone _else_ to investigate anything," he said bitterly. "They've probably put the file on the eternal back-burner, never again to see the light of day, and I didn't even get the chance to interview the house-elf..." 

Lupin nodded resignedly. The Ministry might try to keep things under wraps, but the Order would always be one step behind, fishing for early Christmas presents. It was so bloody convoluted and tiring. If they didn't have to work against the Ministry all the time, they could've made much more progress. 

"What did you find?" 

"Someone's been messing with apparation trails in Diagon Alley. At the time the attackers apparated out, a bunch of know-nothing grunts did the same. I got one trail that went as far as Ireland." Moody sighed exasperatedly. "Basically we've got a bunch of false leads and dead ends to get through." 

"No word on who orchestrated it?" 

"None. Just that it was someone with enough influence to offer hefty monetary compensation for their services." 

"So it might well be our friend the (former) Minister of Justice?" Fletcher arched an eyebrow. 

"Your guess is as good as mine." 

"Ah the irony," Fletcher quipped. "And the lack of after-spells?" 

"I couldn't get anything on that." 

"You're shittin' me," Fletcher said flatly. 

Lupin shook his head, frustrated at his own lack of success. "I'm not, sorry, but apparently the attackers _were_ also using nitrogen pellets. Checked around and a batch was ordered anonymously about four months ago. They must've been planning this for a while." 

"You're _shittin'_ me!" Fletcher reiterated. "That's so... Muggle." 

Lupin shook his head again, looking almost amused at the gawking expression on his old schoolmate's face, but the severity of the situation kept the amusement at bay. They weren't making nearly enough progress with this case, and that might well cost them in the future. "They're changing tactics, Mundy... I'm not even so sure it really _was_ Death Eaters anymore." 

Fletcher gave him a look. "Suppose we'll have to try something else then..." 

"_You'll_ have to try something else." 

"Eh?" 

"Albus wants me at Hogwarts. School starts in two days," the werewolf ran a hand through his hair, looking apologetic and nervous. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of reception he'd receive, considering the circumstances under which he left, but Albus had insisted that there was no one else willing to take the DADA job so... 

Mundy regarded him with a bemused smile for a moment before slapping his old schoolmate hard on the shoulder, a falsely sympathetic expression plastered on his face. 

"Thirty-four years old and back in school. I don't envy you at all, my friend," Mundy teased. 

"...Shut it, Fletcher," Moony smiled, tiredly, but smiled none the less. 

"Well, in the meantime..." Fletcher shot his old friend a grin as his eyes shone with something that made Moony arch an eyebrow warily. That look meant trouble. "...Can I borrow your dog?"   


* * *

  


Two days later

Jon walked down to the basement, lantern raised high overhead. "Y'know, maybe I should be charging you rent instead of paying you wages..." he said wryly. 

At the bottom of the steps, Yugi was holding a batch of scrolls, a colony of dust bunnies following faithfully at his heels. At the sound of Jon's voice, the young man stopped and shot the store owner a withering look. 

The dust bunnies took this as a cue to start crawling all over Game King's polished black boots, smearing them with a fine layer of dust. 

"Hey!" Yugi protested, laughing as he sidestepped. Undeterred, the bunnies promptly followed, crooning. 

"I see you've got quite the fan club." Jon teased. 

Yugi flushed and grumbled to himself, setting the scrolls down on a table. As Game King, he'd had more than his fair share of experience with fan clubs and fans... some of which were downright ridiculous. The dust bunnies weren't bad; they kinda reminded him of his Kuriboh. Human fans, however, tended to squeal... and shriek... and paw... and for all he knew, it could've been some ancient form of torture passed through generations ever since the status of "celebrity" had been created. 

...Of course, Jon had no idea that Yugi held such a status among Muggles. 

"I'll be sad to see you go, lad." 

Yugi smiled, walking over and giving the man a hearty pat on the back. "It was good working with you, sir." 

"Oh, it's 'sir' now, is it?" Jon arched an eyebrow. 

The foreigner shrugged sheepishly. "I'd like to leave on good terms." 

The storeowner smiled as he walked his young employee to the door. "Better to make it friendly terms, Yugi," the man said gruffly. 

The hikari grinned. "Hai." He stuck out his hand, and Jon shook it firmly. "I'll come visit." 

"You'd better," the old man threatened lightly, a slight tremor in his voice. "Take care of yourself, lad." 

Yugi smiled fondly and nodded. "You too," and with one last sweeping look at the Flourish and Blotts, he turned away. 

"Hey! Any chance you'll be telling me _where_ you're off to _now_?" Jon asked hopefully. He still hadn't been able to figure out what Yugi's new job was. 

The young man laughed cheerfully and walked away, shouldering his cloak. "I'll send you a postcard!"   


* * *

  


It was around one o'clock in the afternoon when Yugi caught the late train to Hogwarts, and the train was pretty much empty except for him. So, deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, the young man propped up his feet and fell asleep, his yami keeping his senses open for any signs of danger. 

The ride went surprisingly smoothly, and it was late in the evening when it finally stopped. 

Yugi yawned as his stepped off the Hogwarts express, carting his bag. "Are we at Hogwarts yet?" 

//Have you been paying attention to anything at all?// 

/Nope, that's what I have you for.../ 

//...Gee, thanks.// 

Yugi chuckled quietly to himself at his other's injured countenance and pulled up his hood. It was drizzling lightly. 

_Damned, muggy English weather..._

Yami shook his head then narrowed his eyes. //Pay attention, aibou-!// 

/Eh?/ 

"Not quite there yet, lad," a friendly voice boomed, startling Yugi out of his groggy state. Craning his head up, and up... and up, Yugi stared into the black-bearded face of a giant of a man. Compared to the average adult, he was very tall, compared to Yugi, he was absolutely humungous. 

"WAH! Nani desu?!" Yugi yelped and jumped back a pace. 

"Whoa!" Hagrid replied in kind, startled, then sheepish. "Easy there, lad. Didn't mean t'scare ya. 'Name's Hagrid! Keeper o' the Keys a' 'Ogwarts. " 

Yugi shuffled his feet nervously and studied the other man intently. Yami was tense in his soul room, ready to merge with his partner should the man prove to be a threat. "Hontou-ni?" the violet-eyed man asked timidly. 

"Eh?" Hagrid asked, a blank expression on his face. 

//English, Yugi,// the ex-pharaoh chided lightly. 

Yugi blushed faintly. "I mean, really?" He wasn't sensing anything malevolent from the man, but... he was so... tall. Seto was the tallest person he knew, and he was only 6 foot 6. 

"Yep," the demi-giant confirmed cheerfully. "I teach Care o' Magical Creatures. Dumbledore 'ad me wait fer a man with red, yellow and black hair..." Hagrid eyed the wisps of hair peaking out from under the hood, "An' ye fit the bill!" 

Yugi blinked. "Waiting? In the rain? You didn't have to do that!" 

"What this?" Hagrid asked, waving a hand at the sky while the other was fixed firmly on a lantern. "This ain't anythin'!" 

Tentatively, Yugi grinned and felt his yami relax. The ex-pharaoh trusted his hikari's judgment when in came to people's characters. More often than not, his instincts were right. 

"Ah, well then, sorry to keep you waiting," Yugi said and bowed apologetically. When he raised his head again, he saw that the black-haired man was blushing faintly at being bowed to. 

"Tain't a big thing..." Hagrid coughed gruffly. "Lemme carry yer bags for ye." 

"Oh no!" Yugi laughed. "There's no need-" 

"Now now, I insist," Hagrid replied. The bag looked very large and heavy in Yugi's small hands. "No trouble at t'all fer me, really." 

"Err..." Yugi blinked as the bag was plucked from his hand. 

"C'mon, then, lad. Better get goin' or ye'll miss the feast! Say, what was yer name again? Dumbledore didn't mention it..." 

"Yugi Mouto," the young man replied. 

The giant nodded. "Taught a'fore, 'ave ye?" 

"Well, not really. I've given a couple of lectures now and then, but I've never taught full-time." 

"Tha's alrigh'," Hagrid assured, "The children are good kids a' heart. Jus' watch out fer the Slytherins." 

Yugi's eyes flecked slightly with crimson as Yami merged with his host. "The 'dark' house?" 

Hagrid blinked. Funny, Yugi's voice seemed deeper all of a sudden. "Yeah." 

"And is there no one else I should watch for besides Slytherins?" Yami asked, eyebrow arched. His posture had changed from relaxed to a near-arrogant strut. 

Hagrid looked thoughtful. "Well, y'migh' want t'watch fer the Weasley twins. Real pranksters they be... And Peeves... he's the school's poltergeist." 

Yami nodded. "Thanks fer the advice." 

"No problem. Us profs gotta stick t'gether, righ'?" 

Yugi giggled in his soul room and Yami sent him a perplexed look. //What's so funny, aibou?// 

/You said 'fer' instead of 'for'.../ 

Yami blinked. //Oh.// His hikari laughed. 

/Pay attention, aibou!/ Yugi imitated. 

The ex-pharaoh rolled his eyes discretely. 

"Here we be. Into the boat, lad!" 

"Hmm..." Yami said, then he looked up. 

Within his soul room, Yugi's eyes widened. /Su-Sugoi!/ 

A massive castle loomed on the other side of the lake, seemingly occupying the entirety of the opposite bank. A million windows were lit with golden light, twinkling like pinpoint stars. Even at a distance, Yugi could tell it was impossibly huge. 

//Close your mouth, aibou,// Yami ordered in amusement, although his eyes lingered a bit on the massive structure as well. 

/Shut up and let me gawk in peace./ 

The darker spirit chuckled softly, earning him a perplexed stare from the gamekeeper. 

"So that's Hogwarts?" Yami asked, smiling as he stepped into the boat. 

"Yep! No better place in England!" Hagrid boasted. "Watch your step now lad. And keep yer hands in the boat, y'hear? Last thing we need is..." 

_Sccrrrssshhhh...._

Yami tuned the gamekeeper out as Yugi called to him. /Yami, do you hear that?/ 

//Hmm?// the spirit frowned, reaching out with his senses. Leaning forward slightly, he surveyed the surface of the water intently. He did sense it faintly... something like ripples brushing against his mind. 

/Deeper.../ Yugi ordered quietly, and Yami delved his consciousness farther. /Feels almost like... a duel monster!/ 

There. 

_-Weelcoommee, Old Ooone...-_ a voice whispered softly, pulsing against the Game Kings' mind. 

Instantly, Yami's mental barriers were up, protecting both his and Yugi's mind from attack. //Who's there?// he asked sharply. 

_-Meeee...-_ came the reply, tinged with amusement. 

//That's not very helpful,// Yami snapped and frowned warningly. 

/Shhh... Yami.../ Yugi pleaded and reached out tentatively towards the voice. /Where are you?/ 

_-Dooown, deeeeep, waaaater...-_

Yugi blinked. /You live in the lake?/ 

_-Yesss... long time... aloonnee... watching...-_

//Watching? Watching what?// the Egyptian asked, now intrigued. 

_-Chiiildren... Keep them... saaaaafe...-_

//Ah...// Yami seemed to sigh in understanding and leaned back into the boat. //A Watcher-in-the-Water.// 

The foreign consciousness stirred restlessly. 

Yugi sent a wave of confusion and was met with calm reassurance. /Yami?/ 

//I think we've just met one of the castle's defenses, aibou.// 

/Oh?/ 

Yami smirked slightly and turned his mind outward again. //Watcher! May we see you?// 

Vaguely, Yami was also aware that Hagrid was calling him, but at the moment, his curiosity was piqued, and it _would_ be satisfied. If his guess was right... 

"Yugi, Yugi, what's the matter wiv ye, lad? Yugi? Yu-" 

_SPLASH!! SShhhhhh!_

"Whoa!!" 

Both Yami and Hagrid flayed for balance as the boat rocked wildly and water rained heavily on them. Hagrid was yelling, confused, but Yami merely kept his eyes on the water, gripping the edges of the boat tightly. 

//Watcher?// 

Out of the settling drizzle, a long, large tentacle rose into the air and swayed lazily. Then another. Then another. 

The boat rocked again but this time, Yami kept his balance easily. 

//You're big,// the ex-pharaoh commented dryly, a stark contrast to the water clinging to his skin. 

_-I would haaaaave to beee..._- the Watcher replied in kind, broadcasting pride. Suddenly, the Watcher's countenance was eager like a child's, begging for praise. 

/Very big,/ Yugi reiterated as he watched another tentacle rise out into the air. 

"Whhoaaa there!" Hagrid was saying, and Yami tore his eyes off the tentacles to stare at his guide. 

"Are you alright, Hagrid?" 

"Aye, lad. Dun worry 'bout this 'un," Hagrid gasped as he got his feet under him. "I hafta apologise fer... I dun know wha' got inta the Squid today! It ain't normally like this, honest!" 

"No, it's fine," Yami assured, making placating motions with his hands. 

/Should be fine,/ Yugi quipped, /It's all your fault in the first place.../ 

_-Sscccrrrrr....-_ said the Watcher and a tentacle flopped close to the boat. 

Almost absently, Yami reached out and stroked the waving appendage, causing Hagrid to gawk openly. 

"O-oh... er... I see..." the gamekeeper stuttered, "Righ' then..." he cleared his throat experimentally. 

Yami turned away to hide a smirk and focused his attention back on the Squid. //You trust us,// Yami broadcasted, and it wasn't a question. //Why?// 

_-Because you aaare an Oooold One... Maassster of the old waaaayssss...-_

//And if I had come to harm your castle? The children?// 

_-Haaaave you?-_

Yami paused. //No.// 

_-Then I will truuusstt youuuu...-_

Yugi watched the tentacles with an odd expression, feeling the rubbery skin underneath his hands. /It's lonely,/ he told his other self, careful not to let the Watcher overhear. /I can't imagine how long it's been here... watching under the water./ 

"How long has the Squid been here?" Yami asked, glancing back at the gamekeeper. 

Hagrid was still clearing his throat. "Ah... no one really knows fer sure. Might well have been here since th'castle was built, I reck'n. I think it's here as long as th'castle's here." 

/That's well into a thousand years!/ Yugi exclaimed, remembering what he'd read in Hogwarts, a History. Appalled, he sent a pulse of warm, sympathetic emotion outward. 

The tentacles curled appreciatively. 

Yami frowned thoughtfully, carefully sorting through the emotions his other was broadcasting, an idea forming in his mind. It was within his power... //Watcher, would you like to be free?// 

_-Freeeeee?-_ the Watcher called, bewilderedly. _-What is freeee?-_

"Oh, Watcher," Yugi whispered out loud, his shock overwhelming Yami's control. 

//Free is...// Yami paused, gathering his thoughts, //Free is when your responsibilities are relieved.// 

_-Then...-_ the Watcher asked, perplexed, _-Who will waaatcchhhh the ccchiiilldddreeeen?-_

/...Watcher.../ Yugi choked. Was that really all that the Watcher knew? A silent life of watching, waiting and protecting? Never actually _seeing_ his charges but twice a year, when the children came and left the school? 

"Yugi, lad? Are ye alrigh'?" Hagrid asked and placed a hand on Yugi's small shoulders. He was really starting to worry about Hogwart's latest professor... maybe the stress was getting to him already? 

"I'm fine, Hagrid," Yugi gave him a watery smile. Gone was the confident stature Hagrid had seen earlier. It was now replaced by a heavy... sorrow? 

"Hey, now lad," the Hagrid said cheerfully, "Dun worry none, it's just a bit o'va rocky start s'all. Once we get ya in th'castle, things will go much smoother!" 

Yugi looked up at the man who was honestly trying to make him feel better, despite his lack of understanding, and grinned slightly. "Right." 

"Good. Chin up, lad. We're a bit off course, but we'll get ye dry soon enough!" 

The Game King merely nodded and turned his attention back to the water, where the tentacles were slowly receding. Dropping a hand over the side the of the boat, Yugi felt a brush of rubber under the water. 

/I'll come visit you, Watcher,/ the hikari promised wholeheartedly. 

_-That...-_ the Watcher seemed to smile in simple delight, _-Would be... niiiicce...-_

Yugi felt Yami's silent support, flowing steadily through their link and refocused his attention on the fast approaching castle. For the next ten months, Hogwarts would be his home, and he intended to make the best of it.   


* * *

  


Inside... 

Everyone fell into silence as McGonagall tapped her glass. At the center of the head table, Dumbledore stood and smiled benignly. "Welcome back students, and warm welcome to our first-years as well." 

The hall erupted into cheers as the first years either basked or blushed at the attention. "First, thing's first," Dumbledore continued, nodding, "I'd like to reiterate, that there will be no magic in the halls between classes and that students are not to leave school grounds without permission." The headmaster arched an eyebrow. "'School grounds', does not include the Forbidden Forest, so please be aware that the forest is indeed _forbidden_." 

This announcement was met with a chorus of "booos" from a pair of identical redheads at the Gryfindor table but that was quickly silenced with a sharp "Weasley! Weasley!" from Professor McGonagall. 

Dunbledore looked at the twins warningly, but his eyes still retained their friendly sparkle. 

"I'm sure you're spotting a number of familiar faces this year, and there's one in particular I'd like to bring to your attention. Let me re-introduce you to your DADA professor for this year, Professor Remus Lupin!" Dumbledore announced with a flourish. 

The werewolf, looking slightly more respectable now that his clothes weren't so raggedy, stood tensely and nodded his head, a wan smile playing around his lips. 

He didn't have to worry though, as the majority of the students cheered enthusiastically...except for the Slytherins, but that was to be expected considering the way Malfoy was glaring at everyone. 

Harry turned his eyes back to the head table and smiled warmly as he caught Lupin's gaze. The old Marauder grinned back tentatively. 

"Lupin looks like he's going to die of relief!" Ron observed as he clapped. 

"He really was worried about the reception he'd receive," Hermione said, ever the voice of reason. "A lot of parents aren't going to be happy about this." 

"Dumbledore will deal with them," Ron replied with a careless wave of his hand. Then he paused. "Right?" 

"Hopefully," Harry nodded. "Hermione, what are you doing?" 

The said Gryfindor prefect was bouncing restlessly on her seat and craning her head from one side to the other. 

"I'm looking for the new history prof!" she frowned. "Usually the DADA prof is the last to get introduced... ("The _only_ to get introduced" Ron snorted) ...and there's no one new at the head table!" 

Harry blinked. "You... don't think the new prof is another ghost, do you?" 

"Don't say that!" Ron groaned forlornly as he dropped his head to the table with a muffled bang. "I don't want to trade one Binns for another!" 

Harry patted his best friend's back commiseratively as Dumbledore finished off his speech. 

"And without any further ado, dig in!" the Headmaster smiled, and with a clap of his hands, the tables were filled with the traditional welcoming feast entrees, a heavenly smell wafting through the room. 

Ron lifted his head off the table at once. "Food!" he perked up and grabbed for the nearest piece of sherpard's pie, ghost dilemma totally forgotten. 

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes knowingly. 

"Did you hear anything about it, Fred? George?" the green-eyed teen asked as he reached for the mashed potatoes at a more sedate pace. 

"Now, why would you be askin' us, Harry-me-lad?" George grinned and he tore into his drumstick. 

"Because you two are the biggest sneaks around," Hermione responded primly. 

"Thafs truf," Ron agreed, and promptly received a whack on the arm for talking with his mouth full ("Aw! Herm!") while Harry pretended to be absorbed in his chicken pot pie. 

Fred and George regarded the three of them with great amusement. "Y'know, are you sure you three don't have an invisible wire connecting your brains or something? It's like you've got these preset reactions," Fred arched an eyebrow. 

"Dun be sfupid!" Ron said, brandishing his half-eaten drumstick ("Aw! _Herm!_"). 

"Just answer the question," Hermione ordered and drew herself straight. When she did that, Harry thought, she looked frighteningly like McGonagall. 

Apparently Fred and George thought so too, cause they shrunk back a little. "Uh, not much. Just that the HoM prof isn't British." 

"Really?" Ron asked after swallowing for once. "Do you think it could be Fleur?" he sighed hopefully. 

"She's not old enough to teach," Hermione replied crisply, suddenly sporting a rather venomous glare. Ron continued to sigh, oblivious to Hermione's rising ire. 

Fleur Delacour had been a contestant in the Tri-wizard tournament last year, hailing from Beauxbaton Academy in France. Part-veela, she'd quickly gained the adoration of just about every teenage male and the animosity of just about every teenage female at Hogwarts. 

Harry saved Hermione the trouble and kicked Ron discretely under the table. ("Aw! Harry!") 

"Well, maybe it this time we'll get a vampire or something," Harry joked lightly, "I wouldn't put it pas-" 

Harry was interrupted abruptly when the doors of the Great Hall banged open, bringing in a draft that made the candles flicker. Hermione's eyes raised to the candles in surprise. They had an ever-burning charm on them, after all, why would they flicker? 

From the hall stepped a slim, graceful figure, made slightly bulkier by the heavy black cloak he was wearing. Absently, the newcomer flicked water off his shoulders, and turned his gaze on the silent congregation on front of him. 

Harry felt his jaw drop, mirrored on the faces of practically every student in the hall. (fanart, take out the spaces: ww w.angelfire.c om/anime2/loft1050/history.jpg OR ww w.deviantart.c om/view/3418346/) 

The man was short, but not disproportionately so. His black hair was streaked with blonde and tipped in crimson, tied high on his head in a topknot that accented the slant of his eyes and his exotic countenance. His face was lightly tanned and almost elfin, with long lower lashes that lined his eyes like kohl. His eyes were practically glowing an erie, vampiric red. Glimpses of silver buckles gleamed under his cloak as he glided towards the head table and Harry suddenly realized that the man was wearing a black leather choker with a broken chain that looked more like a collar and than anything else. 

He heard Hermione gasp beside him. "Harry!" she hissed, tugging at his sleeve uselessly, "Harry it's the man from the bookstore!" 

Harry nodded absently. Taking a quick assessment of his surroundings, he saw that Fred and George were looking at the newcomer with something akin to awe and that Ron had frozen with his fork half-way to his gapping mouth. 

At the head table, Snape suddenly stood and pointed accusingly, looking as surprised as Harry had ever seen him. "_You!_" the Potions Master exclaimed. 

The newcomer merely smiled benignly, eyes twinkling. He bowed his tri-coloured head fractionally and Snape glared venomously in return. 

"Ah?" Dumbledore, said eloquently. "Have you met our new History of Magic professor already, Severus?" 

_WHAT?!_

"What?" McGonagall choked on air and looked fit to be tied. Snape developed a twitch that Harry might've found funny if he hadn't been so shocked himself. 

"Why yes," Dumbledore continued obliviously, "I believe I have one more introduction to make." Clapping his hands together, eyes twinkling madly, Dumbledore stood again and addressed the students. "Children, though a little late, may I present your new History of Magic professor, Mr. Yugi Mouto from Japan." 

The said man turned to the hall and bowed, Asian style, to the bewildered congregation of students. Went he straightened, Harry caught a mischievous grin forming around the foreigner's lips and noticed that his eyes were now the more subdued violet he remembered from the bookstore. Maybe the red had been a trick of the light? 

"Hello," Professor Mouto replied, his voice light and melodic with the barest hint of an accent. 

"_That's_ our new HoM prof?!" Hermione squeaked incredulously. 

Ron stuck the fork in his mouth and proceeded to chew his food slowly for once, staring wide-eyed at the scene. 

Across the table, Fred and George rubbed their hands together and grinned, exchanging devious glances that screamed _trouble_. 

"...Wicked!" they cheered in stereo.   


TBC   


* * *

  


The sap from the Deifenbachia plant causes swelling of the tongue and throat if ingested, possibly leading to suffocation and death. How do I know? I had to research how to take care of one **Stares at the Diefenbachia sitting innocently in the pot beside her desk** Hm. 

Nitrogen's used in explosives and if I remember right, liquid nitrogen's the stuff that freezes things to a brittle crisp. 

**End Notes:**   
Watcher-in-the-Water is from Lord of the Rings, I think... I was sorta falling asleep during the first movie, so I'm not sure... In any case, if I managed to make you feel sorry for the Giant Squid, then I've done my job well. ;) No, it's not a duel monster. It just gives off a similar aura. 

The dust bunnies are credited to my older sister, who taught me to name my dust bunnies so I wouldn't have to clean them ("No, you can't vacuum Francesca! Nooooooo!"). 

Anyway, ever find it funny how the more you try to do something, the less of it gets done? Wanted to work on ITN, got this done instead. (It's kinda like exam time... where I'm supposed to be studying, but I end up drawing my best fanarts) **sigh** 

I'm not too sure about this chapter... felt a bit rushed so there might be plot holes. Hopefully Yugi will get some action in the next chap- ok, that sounded wrong. **shakes head ^_^** Anyway, he'll get to teach his first class unless something goes seriously awry and hopefully Ron will stop being a brainless mouth. x_x I didn't mean for him to turn out like that. Don't expect the next update to be this "fast", folks. 

**Thanks to:**   
Alana Hikari-Chan, Aneko, Arabella Silverbell, BakaNeko-Chan, Catalyst of Light, Cherry-San, Ice-Spirit Phoenix, Lethe Seraph, Maia Webmistress, Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan, Ranma Higurashi, Rebecca, Sarah, Shenya, shiningcrystal and Skyla Doragono. 

_Angel Rosz_ - Well, this fic is more plot driven than ITN? (which is character/interaction driven). I'm just hoping it's not developing plot holes as well. x_x Oh I've got things in store for our Harry... **rubs hands together** Just you wait my little Gryfindor **cackles insanely to herself**   
HEY! I was thinking of naming... it (Muse: IT?!) Nanashi but I wanted a chance to introduce the name properly. I'm still not sure if I can call... him that without thinking about Trowa, but...   
Yes, the review responses are in alphabetical (unless I'm still mixing up my "b"s and "d"s after all this time -_-). Slightly troublesome for me, but easier on my reviewers, no? 

_Anime-crazed33_ - Oh, I want to give Yugi a chance to do some cool stuff. Problem is that Yami's rather protective. In the show, the only time Yugi really gets to duel is when he doesn't have the Puzzle on him. **shrugs** Oh well, I'll figure something out. 

_anonymous_ - O_O Whoa, I can't believe no one pointed that out earlier. **makes a mental note to spell HP place names correctly** 

_Autumn Ann_ - Thanks. ^_^ I didn't use _Man Eater Bug_ because it's pretty much trademarked to Bakura (or maybe Weevil x_x). _Just Desserts_ is a bit more flexible. 

_benign sadist_ - You feel sorry for Snape? Why? It's not like I'm gonna torment him... that much. ^_^() Poor J.K. Rowling's in a stitch about her "bad guys" being turned into lovable "good guys" but I'm afraid I've fallen prey to it. Snapey-pooh just needs a good hug! **reaches out**   
Snape: DETENTION!! DETENTION UNTIL THE WORLD ENDS!   
T_T Or maybe not. Anyway, yeah, Yugi's not quite as innocent as he seems. **cackles** The fact that he watches porn amuses me for some reason... the fact that Grampa watches it too... **arches an eyebrow** What's with anime and perverted old men? 

_Chibizoo_ - Hey! Look! **points to FtG** I entered the contest! See, I'm not that lazy! (Liz just has Exclaimitis instead: the unhealthy fondness for exclamation marks) Thanks for the compliments. ^_^ I hope you'll keep reading. 

_Hikari-neko_ - "Rock my socks"? **laughs** There's an expression I've never heard before. ^_^ I like. Must remember. Yes well, Bakura(s) is vying against Yugi(s) for status as my favorite character, so he'll make it in later... it's almost a guarantee. 

_hobbit13_ - Yes, Yami had copies. He left one for the aurors to find. Just don't ask me how he made them. x_x Portable photocopier, anyone? 

_hoshi-tachi_ - Dumbledore's aware of the whole yami/hikari thing subconsciously. People tend to notice the change between Yami and Yugi but they just don't add things up. I mean, how often do people get possessed by their pre-incarnation? (At least, I hope it's not a common occurrence). 6_6 How'd you like Snape's reaction? Not that big of one, I'll grant... I'll have a confrontation later... **evil grin** 

_JK_ - **laughs** No... I just remembered seeing a rake in Yugi's soul room in one episode... I think it was the one where Shadi came snooping. Making people wilt is very interesting to watch. Maybe even more interesting than watching them melt. **wry grin** 

_Neko-baka-chan-chan_ - **sweatdrops and tries not to look guilty** Well, at least I updated this fic faster. -_- But anyway, I'm glad you like my work (and WOW what a wonderfully long review). I hope this chapter lives up to your standards. 

_Peter Kim_ - Dumbledore knows that Yugi is powerful and that his magic is different. He considers Yugi trustworthy, so he hasn't delved too much into where exactly Yugi's powers come from. Meanwhile, Yugi's pretty much gonna pose as a squib (although technically that might not be false, since he can't do wand-magic). Life-sized duel monsters will make an appearance eventually but I'm not sure if it'll ever be in a duel. As for the game of duel monsters, Japan has Kaiba Corp, and America has Industrial Illusions. England doesn't have a major sponsor (at least not in my fic universe), so it's not as popular there. Anyway, that's how it stands so far. It might change later as things progress. 

_R_ - Ah, gomen. I sacrificed Yami's omnipotence for the sake of humour. 

_Shinnyu Kudzu_ - **bows** Thank you for lending me your muse and I give him back to you in relatively prime condition. ^_^ Hmm... never gotten GLOMPed by a muse before. Kinda nice. **points** My own is currently busy trying to dig out of a plot hole in my other fic. (**Pans to Nanashi, who's chained at the ankle, holding a pick and crying waterfall tears**) Or maybe I'm just lazy? 

_shitsumon_ - Oh, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Snape and Yami. :D And Yami and Yugi. And (spoiler) Yugi and Filch. Shhh! 

_Songwind_ - **Arches in eyebrow** If Bakura doesn't get a job as a substitute (AH! BAKURA TEACHING?!) then he'll come visit to harass Yami and steal potions ingredients or something. ^_^() 

_Target Zero_ - Well, I've sped up the process and brought them to Hogwarts. ^_^ Hope you like. 

_Tellura_ - Hehehe... Yami is yummy... All that leather and buckles... although, if I brought a guy like that home... O_O Parents would have a heart attack. Yugi will teach next chapter if all goes well. Look out for it. :D 

_The Chaotic Ones_ - Well, they're at Hogwarts now, so Yugi's one step closer to teaching. 

_The Helldragon_ - Really? Well, that's good. ^_^ I'm a bit uncomfortable with the HP side of things. I've pretty much got a settled style when it comes to YGO (particularly Bakura/Ryou interaction) but I'm afraid I'll mess up with the HPers. Mundy's already pretty far from canon, although I have taken deliberate liberties with his character. x_x 

_Tuulikki_ - Hey! Are you feelin' better? O_o Yami Malik humour fic is hard. I'm trying to write the Owner's Manual for him right now and all he wants to do is kill people. -_- 

_Windswift_ - Scary Yami is very cool... although a bit hard to write effectively 'cause I don't want him to seem too evil... especially when Yugi's lookin' over his shoulder, so to speak. 

Hope that's everyone! 


	5. This Means War

**Note**: Okay, nothing went _wrong_ per see, but Yugi's not teaching in this chapter. x_x Sorry, but I gotta get through this if I want the story to go in chronological order. No one howler me (is that a verb? To howl someone? To- ah, whatever. **snerk**). You get to see a little more of Harry, 'cause a character is a terrible thing to waste, and a certain house-elf makes a guest appearance. Meanwhile, I need to brush up on my HoM (...First Quidditch Cup 1473, Goblin rebellions in the 1612, defeat of Grindelwald in 1945... ARG! @_@).   


* * *

  


**History of Magic **   
By Lizeth Hallington   
ww w.geocities.co m/lizeth_hal (take out the spaces) 

**Chapter 5 - This Means War**

Consistency was one of the things Severus Snape valued most in life. 

Albus' disturbing fondness for lemon drops... Potter's uncanny ability to rub him the wrong way... That glowy green thing at the bottom of his 54th cauldron that just wouldn't go away... those things were constant. He didn't like being taken by surprise, and usually took steps to prevent it. 

Now, if Potter were, hypothetically, to give him a box of chocolates and proclaim his undying love one fine spring morning... Well, that would still rub him the wrong way, but that aside, it would also be an _inconsistency_ that would lead to a number of heart attacks, ulcers, busted veins (and ludicrous tabloids)... 

So all in all, consistency was a Good Thing for everyone involved. 

DADA teachers, in contrast, were inconsistent. Granted, that wasn't _all_ they were. Lockhart is particular had "Pretentious Git" and "National Idiot" stamped on his forehead (partially hidden under that ridiculous baby curl of his). Quirrel was labelled as "Cowardly Pawn". And Moody... who wasn't really Moody... had "Not-as-cowardly Pawn v2.0". 

When Albus had announced that Lupin would be returning, Severus certainly hadn't been _pleased_ (in fact, the elderly headmaster had been indirectly coerced into buying a new set of earplugs after that encounter), but the werewolf was, at least, _familiar_. 

No, no new DADA prof this year... 

Just Binns finally accepting his long overdue retirement. 

And if _that_ hadn't been enough of a wrench thrown into Snape's well-oiled world-view... 

Albus had hired a punk. A real, honest to goodness, leather-adored, spikes and silver, hair-dyed punk. A punk who had been wandering around Knockturn Alley in the middle of the night doing Merlin-knows-what, taken on at least five men and gotten out without a scratch. 

Snape narrowed his eyes. Oh yes, he'd need to have a _talk_ with the headmaster soon, but in the meantime... 

Yugi was listening politely to Madame Hooch when he felt an insistent tap on his shoulder. Turning, he found the resident potions master glaring down at him over a hooked nose. 

"Might I have a word?" the older man demanded dangerously. 

...In the meantime, he _would_ crack the puzzle known as Yugi Mouto of Japan.   


* * *

  


"Oi!" Ron nudged Harry in the ribs, eyes narrowing with suspicion. 

When Harry turned, Ron pointed to the front of the hall, where Snape and the new HoM professor were standing up to leave. 

"What do you think is up with that?" Ron whispered. "I mean, it's pretty obvious from Snape's reaction that they know each other somehow, and I'm not liking it. You think they're..." 

"Are you kidding?" George said. "No one who looks _that_ cool would ever side with Snape." 

Harry tilted his head, squinting. "Snape definitely doesn't look happy." 

"No kidding," Fred grinned. "Hey Harry, I thought he had that glare specially reserved for you!" 

Harry's eyes flickered to the redhead. "Oh, thanks awfully," he drawled. 

"C'mon, let's check it out," George said, nudging his twin, starting to stand. 

"Hold it!" Hermione scolded. "Classes hasn't even started yet and you want to make trouble?" 

There was a collective blink as the boys traded looks. 

"Trouble?" George repeated, the picture of innocence. "Us?" 

"Oh for..." Hermione trailed off, exasperated. 

"Um... Herm..." Ron wheedled. 

"Ron! You're a prefect now!" Hermione reminded him. 

"Yeah, traitor," Fred muttered, glaring dramatically. 

"Oh c'mon!" Ron exclaimed, earning a few stares from the others at the table. 

Harry sighed as the situation dissolved into an argument, turning instead to the doorway where Snape and Mouto had disappeared through. Still... (his eyes narrowed) there _was_ something off about the new HoM professor. He just hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn't spell trouble for him or his friends.   


* * *

  


Yugi rubbed the bridge of his nose as he followed the black-haired professor out of the Great Hall. For some reason he was feeling more fatigued than he should be and a very fine pounding had started at his temples. Even his yami was being abnormally quiet. 

All in all, he did not feel up for a round of Q&A, especially not by the grim-faced man in front of him. 

"Look, professor..." Yugi started. The taller man turned around and glared, but Yugi merely sighed, having gotten used to Seto's glares. "Look, professor, is there something I can do for you?" 

"What are you doing here?" Snape hissed, eyes narrowed into slits. 

Yugi blinked. "I'm here to teach, of course." 

"You can't expect me to believe that you're qualified-" 

"I'm qualified!" Yugi insisted, taken aback by the other man's blunt accusations. "Maybe more than quallified-" he cut himself off abruptly, shaking his head. That wasn't something he wanted to get into. 

Snape frowned, catching the odd slip. He studied the smaller man closely. "You're the man I met at Knockturn Alley." 

"Yes..." 

"Then what are you doing here?!" 

Yugi frowned, his fatigue making him more edgy than usual. "This conversation seems to be taking on a remarkably circular route." 

"Don't play games with me!" the other professor snapped warningly. 

"I assure you, I'm not playing games," Yugi replied vehemently, disturbed by the man's mistrust. He backed up against the wall. Why was the man so upset over this? All he wanted to do was meet the headmaster, find his quarters and maybe catch some sleep. He was really starting to feel _tired_. "Now, if that's all-" Yugi slid away... or tried to. 

Long, powerful fingers grabbed his cloak surprisingly quickly, keeping him in place. "We are not done yet." 

"Oh, I think we are," Yami hissed as he took control, grabbing Snape's slender wrist. "You know, I was under the impression that you were a decent man. Perhaps I was mistaken." Crimson eyes narrowed and he squeezed the wrist in his grasp warningly. "Let me go." 

"Who are you?" Snape insisted, grimacing. 

"Yugi Mouto." 

"That tells me nothing," the Slytherin spat. 

"Who are _you_?" Yami ground out. 

A harsh breath. "Severus Snape." 

"That tells me equally nothing," Yami snorted. 

The two glared at each other, matching in intensity and frigidness despite the obvious difference in height. Finally Snape released the cloak and Yami dropped his hand. 

"I guess we'll have to see, then," the potions master said coldly and turned away, robes billowing around him. 

/Yami?/ Yugi asked, reaching out to his other and relaxing under the answering thrum. He shook his head, staring after the black-clad professor with a troubled frown. /I still can't believe I was wrong about him./ 

//Maybe, maybe not// Yami sighed, straightening his cloak. //Too bad though... I think he would have made a valuable ally.//   


* * *

  


It took a couple of tries (and directions from the portraits) before Yugi was able to locate the esteemed Headmaster's office... and even then... 

/This is the place?/ Yugi asked, bewildered as he stood in front of a phoenix statue. 

//That's what the portrait said. 'Phoenix statue at the end of the hall, you can't miss it',// Yami quoted. 

/Uh.../ 

"Hello?" he asked timidly. 

"_Password?_" whispered a voice and Yugi jumped. 

"Huh? Oh! Um... Lifesavor?" 

With a clang, the statue rose up, revealing a magnificently crafted spiral staircase. 

/Whoa,/ Yugi muttered in awe as he watched. /That's not something you see everyday./ 

//You realise, though, that stairs are for not for staring?// Yami prompted, smiling. 

/Oh, ha ha,/ Yugi retorted sarcastically but there was a trace of humour returning in his voice. Taking the steps two at a time, the young man soon found himself in front of a heavy wooden door and knocked politely. 

"Headmaster?" Yugi called. 

Surprisingly, the door creaked open on its own, reminding the young prof of a Western haunted house. /Mmm?/ He peaked his head in warily. "Hello?" 

The Headmaster's office was amazing. It was filled with memorabilia, some of them tinkering away for some unknown purpose. Shelves were covered to the brim with little gizmos and gadgets. The walls were lined with portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses, most of them nodding sleepily. One, however, waved and smiled encouragingly, bidding him to enter. 

"Me?" Yugi mouthed, pointing to himself. 

The portrait nodded and beckoned again. 

Hesitantly, Yugi stepped in, and almost instantly stepped back again, hands clutching his head as a wave of magic slammed against him. /_Aw!_/ 

Over the years, he and Yami had been learning to harness the Shadows, and his senses, unsurprisingly, had grown sharper as well. Right now they were overloading with the amount of unfamiliar magic in the room, sending the young man reeling in shock. He'd felt the magic before, of course, in Diagon Alley, and again in the Great Hall, but it was never so strong as this. He winced, rubbing his temples. 

Yami only acknowledged him vaguely, focusing instead on blocking off some of the overflow of magic. His own Shadows lashed out wildly, instinctively fighting off the onslaught of foreign magic. The lights flickered and any other magically dependent items seemed to freeze for an for an instant, before the spirit reigned his powers in and found his balance. 

/Mmm.../ Yugi groaned, taking a deep, steadying breath. 

//Better, Aibou?// 

/Yeah, thanks,/ Yugi said, recognising the stubble shield his yami had placed around them. /But it's going to be tiring to keep a shield up all the time./ 

//Iie, we'll only need to keep it up for a few days or so, until we get used to Hogwarts' magic. After a while we probably won't notice it at all.// 

Yugi sighed in relief. /Good. I'd hate to teach class with a perpetual headache. You okay supporting the shields?/ 

//Yes,// was the prompt reply, but Yugi could sense the undercurrent of weariness. 

Violet eyes narrowed worriedly. /Yaaaammiii.../ 

//I'm alright, aibou. Hontoni.// 

Yugi huffed in exasperation, poking lightly at the link between them. /Your headache's bigger than mine! And I've got to say, that's quite a feat considering you don't have a head of your own./ 

//...I'm not sure I like that implication.// 

Yugi snickered. /Shut up. That's not what I meant./ 

//And what exactly did you mean?// was the dry reply. 

/Stop being pigheaded and let me help./ 

//I thought you said I didn't have a head?// 

/Yami!/ Yugi pouted in annoyance. 

A hastily suppressed smirk. //I'm fine, aibou// Yami insisted, vaguely aware of how childish he sounded. 

/Are not,/ Yugi countered, and pulled at the root of the shields, feeding some of his own energies in. 

//Yugi-// 

/C'mon, you really want to argue about who has the bigger headache?/ 

... 

//...Stubborn.// 

/Look who's talking,/ Yugi jibbed good-naturedly. 

Yami merely crossed his arms and assumed a regal pose, arching an eyebrow haughtily. Yugi laughed quietly. 

Suddenly, the room was filled with a sweet sounding song, wrapping Yugi in a blanket of warmth and easing the weariness both halves felt. 

/Kami, what is that?/ Almost unconsciously, Yugi moved towards the sound, stepping deeper into the office. With their shields in place, he spared a glance to take a closer look at all the objects scattered around the room. 

//By the desk...// Yami noted, and Yugi turned accordingly. 

On a golden perch rested a red and golden bird, head held regally. It cracked its beak in an imitation of a smile and trilled another short tune. The bird's eyes shone with keen intelligence and old wisdom. 

Yugi gasped wonderingly. "You're beautiful!" 

The bird actually preened at the praise, fluffing up his plumage and causing Yugi to laugh. Grinning, he raised an arm in invitation. 

Fawkes accepted good-naturedly, flying over with a brisk flap of his wings to perch on the offered arm, rubbing his head against the man's cheek. 

"Are you a phoenix?" the Japanese asked, his tone curious. Yugi stroked the feathers gently, marvelling at the soft coolness of the feathers despite their fiery appearance. 

Fawkes ignored the question, bursting into another trilling song instead. Yugi's heart felt warmer just listening to it. 

//Bennu, the eternal soul of Ra...// Yami trailed off, sounding slightly awed. In Egyptian lore, Bennu was the bird of rebirth, embodied in the rising and setting of the sun and known, among other things, for its exceedingly beautiful songs. At any given point, there could only be one phoenix in the world, living for 500 years before it died and a new phoenix was born from its ashes. To find the fire-bird here, at Hogwarts, was a bit of a shock. 

The phoenix trilled in acknowledgement. 

Yugi's eyes widened. "You can hear him?" 

Fawkes trilled again affirmatively. 

//You are far from your homeland...// Yami noted, subdued. 

Fawkes gave them a pointed look, ruffling his feathers. 

The spirit sighed and Yugi nudged him worriedly. /Yami?/ 

//Where is the headmaster?// Yami queried suddenly, shaking off the nostalgia. 

The phoenix cracked another smile at the two, silent. 

"I see Fawkes has taken a liking to you," Albus remarked, climbing down the stairs from his observatory. 

Yugi jumped and turned to the voice. "Headmaster!" Hastily he bowed in apology (as well as he could with the bird on his arm). "The portrait said I could come in-" 

"Yes, yes, don't worry my boy," the old headmaster assured and raised his arm. Fawkes leapt off Yugi's arm and settled on Dunbledore's shoulder obediently. Stroking the phoenix's chest, the headmaster moved to sit at his desk. "Well, it looks like you've earned Fawkes' approval. That speaks very well of you," the headmaster noted. 

Yugi coughed uncomfortably. "He's a very beautiful bird." 

"That he is," Dumbledore smiled. "Please, sit," he gestured to a chair and Yugi gratefully accepted. 

"Now, I suppose we should let you get settled in, shall we? But I'm afraid our deputy headmistress has given you a number of forms to fill first..." 

"Forms?" 

"Yes," the old headmaster looked amused. "Apparently she was quite put off by the fact that you have yet to submit your syllabus." 

The foreign teacher laughed nervously. "Oh that..." 

"Yes, that," Dumbledore repeated, looking amused. "Lemon drop?" 

Yugi, on his part, was starting to look a little dazed. "Er... no thank you." 

The old man shrugged and sighed, popping one into his mouth. "Right, now, where were those forms...?" he mumbled cheerfully, ruffling through the countless drawers at his desk. Soon, an odd assortment of papers, scrolls and... socks? had started to collect on the polished oak desk. "Hmmm! I've been looking for that!" the headmaster noted quietly to himself, amazed, then continued his search. 

The Japanese prof watched in bewildered silence for a moment, deep in thought, before raising his voice to speak. "Headmaster..." Yugi blurted uncertainly and winced. 

"Yes?" Dumbledore prompted, ever patient. 

"I have been wondering for some time..." Yugi sighed, twiddling his thumbs nervously, then looked the older man in the eye. "Out of all the qualified wizards you could've hired for the job, why hire me?" 

Dumbledore, stopped his search and smiled, eyes twinkling kindly. "I suppose I could have hired any wizard if I'd wanted to." 

The foreigner blinked. "Headmaster?" 

"Mr. Mouto... Despite whatever the staff might say about my choice concerning you, I believe it was a rather innovative decision." The headmaster's eyes twinkled. "British wizards are far too set in their ways, I'm afraid. A new perspective would be rather refreshing." 

Yugi shuffled absently, eyes distant. "I see." 

"And you'll have to forgive Severus..." 

Yugi's head shot up. "You saw that?" 

The old headmaster chuckled. "There is very little that goes on in this school without my knowledge. My potions master waylaying the new, foreign professor was hardly something I could miss. Severus doesn't enjoy surprises, and you managed to surprise him quite thoroughly, from what I gathered in the Great Hall. Don't take it as a slight against your abilities, Yugi." 

The Game King cracked a grin. "I guess I'll just have to watch my step around him then." 

"See that you do," the headmaster replied good-naturedly, but there was a hint of a forewarning in his voice. "Do you regret accepting the position?" 

"What? No! Not at all. It's just been a bit overwhelming, that's all." 

"Ah. How are you dealing, by the way?" 

The young man sighed wryly. "Frankly?" 

"Of course." 

"Your magic is giving me a headache," he blurted, then blushed as he realised how offensive that might sound. "I mean-" 

Dumbledore merely chuckled jovially. "Yes, I supposed it might take some getting used to. I apologise, I should have realised that your senses could only be bombarded with so much foreign magic at once. I won't keep you. Here..." he said, handing the younger man a sheaf of papers. "Please return them to Minerva's office sometime tomorrow. I'm sure someone will give you directions." 

Then, walking over to the fireplace, Dumbledore stuck his head in the fire (causing Yugi to jump in horror) and called for someone named Dobby to come up. When the headmaster turned, Yugi was smiling shakily at him. 

A _poof!_ later and a diminutive creature with impossibly large eyes and pointed ears was staring at Yugi curiously. 

"Yugi, this is Dobby, one of the free house-elves working at Hogwarts. He'll show you to your rooms." 

Dobby grinned, raising his tea-cosy in salute. "Ev'ning Yugi Mouto, sir!" 

"Er... hi!" Yugi blinked back. 

"This way! This way, Professor Mouto!" Dobby nodded, and scampered towards the doors. 

Dumbledore watched with amusement, steeping his fingers together. "Mr. Mouto, one more thing?" he called and Yugi looked back expectantly. "If you would, please refrain from wearing silver? A colleague of yours is rather violently allergic to it and I daresay you'll make him wary around you otherwise." 

Blink. "Who?" 

Another smile. "You'll meet him soon enough, my boy."   


* * *

  


"This way Professor Mouto, sir!" the house elf chirped, running ahead lightly. "Follow Dobby!" 

Yugi followed at a more sedate pace, a smile forming at the corner of his lips. 

"Professor Mouto will like his room. Dobby and Winky worked hard to get the room clean for Professor Mouto, sir!" 

"Is that so?" Yugi asked lightly. 

"Yes! Dobby washed the windows and cleaned the floor and the tables and the chairs. Winky did the sheets and the carpet and- Why is Professor Mouto staring at Dobby like that?" 

Yugi chuckled lightly. "You remind me of someone, that's all." 

"Professor Mouto has a house-elf?" Dobby asked wide-eyed, and straightened his tea-cosy. 

A suspicious sounding cough. "Not a house-elf, no." 

Yami snickered quietly in his room, reading his partner's thoughts. //I'm not sure the Celtic Guardian would be too thrilled with the comparison, aibou...// 

/Can I help what I think?/ 

"Oh," Dobby continued, frowning. "Does Dobby remind Professor Mouto of a friend?" 

Glancing down at the house-elf, the young man smiled kindly. "Yes, Dobby, a good and faithful friend." 

After a moment, Dobby nodded his large and awkward head. "Then Dobby is happy to be reminding Professor Mouto of a friend." 

Yugi watched the elf scamper off with mixed emotions. /He seems so childish! ...A bit like the Watcher, actually,/ the hikari observed, walking peacefully after the chattering creature. 

//Aa...// Yami agreed, frowning. 

/Yami? What's wrong?/ 

//...Nothing. Just thinking about something...// 

"Here is Professor Mouto's room!" Dobby announced, startling Yugi out of his reverie. Glancing up, Yugi realised that he hadn't been paying much attention to their route, and would probably have a heck of a time finding his rooms again later. He groaned quietly. 

Dobby, however, took it the wrong way. 

"Professor Mouto is unhappy with his room?" Dobby squeaked. 

"No! That's not... I haven't even- Dobby..." Yugi rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Dobby, why don't you open the door first and show me my room?" 

The creature blinked. "Okay?" 

"Good," Yugi said, gesturing to the portrait. "If you would." 

The elf straightened his socks and walked slightly shakily towards the painting. "Disequillibrium!" announced Dobby importantly and the portrait swung open. Yugi snorted slightly at the password. No kidding. 

Stepping into the room, Yugi almost laughed. The room was decorated in a picturesque, traditional Japanese style, with rice-paper walls and lanterns. There was a little stone fountain in the corner, bubbling merrily and at least three bonsai trees scattered in the area. The floor had been charmed to look like wood and the tables were low. It looked like it had been cut-and-pasted out of a travel brochure. 

All in all, though, it was very... serene. Certainly a welcome change from all the sand he'd seen in Egypt and all the rain he'd seen in the last two months. 

Yugi smirked. Now, how _long_ it would stay serene and picturesque was another matter entirely. 

Dobby was waiting nervously, shifting from foot to foot and wringing his hands. 

"I love it," Yugi assured him, unclasping his cloak and draping it on the coat hanger. He walked to the center of the room and turned in one full circle. "Thank you Dobby." 

"Professor Mouto is happy?" Dobby asked. 

"Yeah... and please all me 'Yugi', would you? I'm not used to the professor thing yet." 

"Pr- Mister Yugi is liking the room?" 

"Yes, Dobby!" Yugi chided, smiling, "Don't worry so much. Really, I..." he raked his mind, trying to find some way to assure the house-elf of his sincerity. "Look, I'll give you a thank-you gift, for doing such a good job." 

"A thank-you gift, Mister Yugi, sir?" 

"Sure," Yugi affirmed, and stroked his chin. What did house-elves go for anyway? What had Dumbledore said? A free house-elf? He wracked his brain for knowledge on wizarding culture and snapped his fingers. "You... you like clothes?" 

"Oh yes sir! Dobby has five whole socks, and even a sweater, sir!" 

"Hmm..." Yugi said, playfully thoughtful. Suddenly he had a ridiculous image of Dobby in one of his leather shirts, bogged down with buckles and belts, and almost burst out laughing. His pinched the bridge of his nose, suppressing his mirth. _Gods, no, that won't do at all... What about..._

He smiled. "Hey, Dobby, how would you like something a little more... frivolous...?"   


* * *

  


Later that night

Yugi chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered the wider-eyed-than-usual look on Dobby's face, and flopped tiredly face-first on the bouncy bed (the only western piece of furniture in his quarters). 

//Honestly Aibou... you're giving those creatures such ideas...// Yami chided, contrary to the grin he was sporting. 

/But they fit him so well!/ Yugi crowed. 

Yami snorted quietly, materialising silently on the edge of the bed. The mattress didn't dip. There was no new weight to support. Eyeing his giggling hikari in fond exasperation, the darker half rolled his eyes. //Go to sleep, Aibou.// 

Yugi smirked. /Yes mother!/ he chirped and quickly ducked the pillow that had been sent flying of its own accord. /Ha! Missed!/ 

The next pillow hit him dead on.   


* * *

  


Elsewhere...

Harry shut his eyes, face pained. 

Around him, the mist curled and twisted in unrecognisable patterns, somehow muffling the air... making it heavy. 

_Not again..._ Harry pleaded silent. _I don't want to see it again._

The nightmare was nothing new, but every time it played out in his mind, he couldn't change it... couldn't get used to it. He didn't _want_ to get used to it. 

So he shut it eyes, and waited. 

...And waited. 

...And... 

Opened them. 

"Cedric?" he called hesitantly, warily. This wasn't the way it usually went. No green light. No voices. No... spare. 

Spinning in a circle, he re-evaluated his surroundings. 

Mist... check. 

Foreboding atmosphere...check. 

...but where was Tom Riddle's tombstone? 

And where was Cedric? Wormtail? ...Voldemort? 

"Hello?!" he called again, an apprehensive note in his voice. He started walking, the mist curling around his legs. He didn't know how long it took, time was irrelevant here, but when he stopped he was on a hill above the reach of the mist. 

As far as the eye could see, in every direction... tombstones. 

Was he still dreaming? 

"Anyone?" he whispered, clenching his fists. 

An endless graveyard. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

"Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter, sir!" 

Harry groaned and stuffed his face into the pillow. 

"Harry Potter, sir, please! Dobby just needs a minute!" 

Mmmrrfff... 

"Dobby?" Harry muttered groggily, groping for his glasses. "W-what are you doing? It's the middle of the night! I need to get up for classes tomorrow." 

Silence, then a squeek. 

"D-Dobby is sorry, sir! Dobby was just think- thinking..." Sounds of shuffling, then, "Bad Dobby! Disturbing Harry Potter when he's sleeping!" 

_Clang! "Bad!" Clang!_

_Aaarrggg...._ Harry groaned, listening to the tell-tale signs of Dobby banging his head on the bedpost. 

_Clang! Clang! CLANG!_

"Mrrah! Shaddup!" a sleepy voice called from one of the other beds. 

Rolling over, Harry sighed and sat up straight, cracking his eyes open. Crawling over, he pried the diminutive elf away from the bedpost. "No, no, it's fine Dobby, really! I'm up! I'm up! Not disturbed at all." 

Dobby had a very effective way of guilt-tripping a person into submission. Harry didn't know if the elf was conscious of it or not... Dobby'd certainly proven himself to be capable of manipulation if his attempts to "save" Harry Potter in his second year counted for anything... and then the fact that he had been serving the Malfoys for who knows how long before then... 

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed, brows furrowing contemplatively. Actually, come to think of it, he was vaguely _glad_ Dobby had woken him... but he just couldn't remember why... 

"Harry Potter is sure Dobby is not disturbing?" Dobby asked in a small voice, his thin lips trembling. 

"Yes, Harry Po- I'm sure," he grumbled and rubbed his eyes. "What's-" A huge yawn. "-The emergency?" 

Dobby opened his mouth, looked guilty, and then headed for the bedpost again. 

"Hey- hey! Dobby, stop that! No more punishments!" Harry said hastily, keeping hold of the elf's arm. "You know I don't like it when you do that. Honestly, I leave for one summer and you regress," he joked. 

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir..." Dobby squeaked. 

"What did you want to tell me?" Harry prompted hastily, hoping to avert another spectacle. 

Dobby shifted nervously on the bed sheets. "Dobby is wanting to say 'welcome back' to Harry Potter." 

Harry stared and shut his eyes for in instant. _That's it?! Couldn't it wait until morning?_ he thought grouchily, covering another enormous yawn. 

"Thank you, Dobby," he said instead, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. 

"Dobby is also wanting to give Harry Potter this!" he continued, shoving a white bundle at the boy. "Is from the kitchen! Dobby made himself. Is pumpkin pie and tarts and cherry cheesecake and-" 

"Whooa!" Harry interrupted, shaking his head in an attempt to dislodge his sleepiness. He eyed the bag of food. "You made all this for me?" 

"Yes, sir!" Dobby confirmed, "In case Harry Potter and friends is hungry at night. Not have to walk to kitchen... but Dobby would still be very happy if Harry Potter came to visit Dobby if Harry Potter has time!" 

"I... err..." Harry stuttered. "Er... thanks Dobby." 

"Harry Potter likes Dobby's present?" 

"Yeah," Harry said truthfully. "You didn't have to. This is really nice of you." 

"Dobby is wanting to." Dobby beamed, smile stretching so far across he features Harry thought his face might crack. "Dobby is glad!" Then he jumped to his feet. "Dobby must be going now. Dobby must not be seen." 

Harry blinked in confusion. _Oh, that's right._ A light bulb went on. _Elves are not to be seen or heard unless called upon. He wouldn't have been able to give me this in daytime!_

And that made it all the more significant. 

Harry smiled gently. "Thanks again, Dobby," the teen repeated, clutching the bundle. "I mean it." 

And _poof_ the house-elf disappeared. 

Harry stared for a moment more at the spot the creature had been, before crawling over to the edge of his bed and placing the bundle of food in his trunk, closing the lid tightly. 

Sighing, he crawled back under the covers and squirmed into a comfortable position, placing his glasses on the bedside table. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep almost instantly, lulled by the familiarity and comfort of being _home_.   


* * *

  


"Earrings!" Harry exclaimed as he bolted upright in bed. 

Ron, who was currently hanging off his bed in a half-hearted attempt to get up, tumbled to the floor with a _thud_. 

"Aw, Harry!" the redhead complained, rubbing his head. "What are you on about?" 

"Dobby was wearing gold earrings," the other boy blabbed, sounding bewildered. 

Ron, now up on his elbows, favoured his best friend with a disgruntled look. "Are you still asleep, mate?" 

Harry blinked. "Maybe," he answered faintly then actually turned to look at his friend. A pause. "...What are you doing on the floor?" 

"Looking for daisies!" Ron growled, sounding none-too-friendly. 

Harry slowly grinned then yawned, covering his mouth with a hand. "You're right," he agreed, "I'm still asleep," and plopped back on the pillows, eyes closing blissfully. 

"Oh no you don't!" Ron threatened as he scrambled to his feet and beaned the black-haired boy in the face with a pillow. 

Spluttering, Harry's eyes narrowed and he tossed pillow blindly in Ron's general direction. 

"Your aim is terribl- oof!" Ron spat around a mouth full of pillow. 

Harry had put his glasses on. 

"Cripes, can't a guy get any sleep around here?!" Dean groaned groggily and was prompted answered by a fluffy projectile to the head. He bolted upright. "Okay, that's _it_!" he warbled, voice still throaty with sleep. "This means war!" 

Harry grabbed another pillow and shook his head, pushing out the ridiculous image of Dobby with golden accessories ornamenting his large, pointed ears. He must've been hallucinating. 

After all, where on earth would the elf have gotten such things? 

TBC   


* * *

  


**End Notes**: A nybble is half of a byte. ^_^ Okay, sorry, that was random. Nybble is my new word for the day. **shrugs** What can I say, I like language... as long as it's used creatively. :P 

Anyway, more "creatures" in this chapter. Yugi's gonna have a real affinity for them, considering his experiences with duel monsters, so don't be surprised if they creep up out of the woodwork just to meet him. And yes, I used the movie version of Dumbledore's office. I've got a better mental image of it. 

**grins** That's right, Harry was dreaming of THE Graveyard, Yugioh style. ;) 

**groans** Anyway, I'm gonna go lie down now. Threw my back figure skating yesterday. Gotta get my skates sharpened before I try any more jumps. **wobbles off** Crap crap crap. 

**Thanks to**: 

Ami of Destiny, Blood Aura, Catalyst of Light, Cody Saoyrn, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, d, futago akuma-tenshi01, gpeowyn, Joshua Eide, Lethe Seraph, Neko Moon Goddess, MistyStarlight, r, Rayven, Sailor Comet, SilverLily aka Blood Moon, smilez, Target Zero, TJ, vmr, Western Master and whisper*2*imaginary. 

_Akina Tori_: **grins** You think I have a high vocab? Thanks. ;) 

_Alana Hikari-Chan_: Gee, you really like that picture huh? **grins** Well, I did end up writing _For the Game_, which, I believe, you've already reviewed. It's not that I'm trying to ignore dear 'Kura-chan, it's just that Yugi's been demanding a story of his own (and in case you didn't know, ITN? was originally written with Yugi as the transfer student... you should read the draft, it's awful :P). **chuckles** Actually, Seto demanded a story too, hense _Bank Blues_. I dunno what's gonna happen when Malik comes a-knocking... ... ... Which is a lie, yes I do know, but I'm trying to put if off. ^_^()   
Oh!! Quatre-chan! I haven't seen you in ages! **Quat backs up nervously** 

_Aneko_: Saw that coming did you? ^_^ I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Maybe I should work harder to try and take you by surprise? :P 

_Autumn Ann_: He probably will sommon a monster eventually. Just wait for it. ;) 

_BakaNeko-Chan_: **Imitates Warner Bros. Tweety Bird** I did! I did try to update fast! 

_benign sadist_: No, actually, not really random. I have been reading police procedural novels, so it might come off as similar to CSI. ^_^ **snortlaughs** Yeah, I suppose Snape's gonna have his hands full with those two. **snickers quietly** 

_Chibizoo_: Hmmm... I think the Watcher took off at the mention of kalimari... ^_^() Anyway, thanks for the review! 

_Embient_: No, probably no couplings. x_x I can't write romance to save my life and it usually just complicates the plot. Too many things to keep straight in my head... @_@ 

_Herald-Mage Brianna_: Sorry! I'll try to get his first class going next chapter! 

_hinotama_: Ah, French. Nope, took that last term. Taking Mandarin this term. ^_^ I'm glad I managed to convince you that Yugi teaching is a viable option. ;) I hope you'll keep reading. 

_hobbit13_: **evil grin** Oh, I'm sure my Watcher would try to eat people too, if anyone tried to enter Hogwarts unannounced. Meanwhile, the Squid's just had encounters with teachers and students, both of which its supposed to protect. 

_hoshi-tachi_: I know what you mean. There was that one mention of the Squid saving Dennis Creevy in SS, but even that was very easy to overlook. @_@ But I'm hoping possessions aren't common in the wizarding world, despite how common as it is in the Yugioh one. 

_Jenniyah_: Thanks! Yeah, older Yugi's out there... but he's usually depressed or jaded or evil... o_0 **shrugs** 

_Kaira-chan_: It's updated! Hope I didn't dissapoint. 

_Kaiyana_: Isis? **raises an eyebrow** That's new. Other people have suggested that Bakura sub for divination but I've gotten nothing on Isis. 

_Missq_: **Sweatdrops** Sorry. I'll try to get around to ITN, but the plot bunnies are more active elsewhere right now. 

_MRiddle433_: SQUEE!! I got hugged by four bishies! **glomps back**   
Bakura: **sounding strained** For the love of Ra...! 

_Mercedes no Inuarai_: Hey, you ended up reviewing all four chapters! It always impresses me when people do that... 

_Nek0-chan_: O_o It ate your review?! That's not very nice... especially considering how much you type. T_T **laughs** I spy, with my little eye, a yaoi fangirl on the loose. **shrugs** Anyway, I'll try to keep the Yami/Yugi interaction up. The watcher will pop up later... **sigh** Oh, such a short reply for such a long review. x_x Oh well, thanks! 

_Pastbye_: **grins** Defintitely a faithful reader. Thanks! **chuckles** Oh, our white-haired wonder will certainly turn heads, should he choose to appear at Hogwarts... for totally different reasons between Ryou and Bakura though . ^_^ 

_Ranma Higurashi_: Okay, I admit, I forgot to address the issue of muggle-borns recognising Yugi, but for my purposes, no on will... as of yet. It has been roughly 6 years since Battle City and Yugi pretty much dropped out of the limelight after that. 

_Rath_: No, no pairings as of yet, although a number of people have been asking for Yami/Yugi. **cuddles the dust bunnies** I'm so proud of them. ;) ..._Achoo!_

_Sarah_: I hope you caught the little indirect explanation as to why the candles flickered. 

_Seventh Sage_: Hey, so you did end up reviewing all four chapters! I get worried when people review three... then there's a gap between the third and the fourth where I wonder "is he/she still reading?!". 

_Shinnyu Kudzu_: **laughs** No... just shonen-ai hints... but if there's enough demand I might so a yaoi side-story. 

_The Chaotic Ones_: **gives Aries a bag of cookies** I luv you too, dear reader! ;)   
Ah, but will Voldie go after the Items? Or is there another approach he can take? **cackles malevolently** 

_The-Kurisutaru_: I certainly hope it's somewhat original and I'd like to see how many "original" scenes I can throw in before the story is through. The teacher angle certainly gives me a number of new options. Open interpretation was the idea behind the Yami/Yugi scene. I doubt I'll ever write an explicit yaoi scene, but I try to keep the yaoi fans happy without making the non-yaoi fans uncomfortable. Thanks for the review! 

_Tuulikki_: **grins** You seem to be one of the few people who looked at the pic... or if others did... most didn't comment on it. Thanks.   
Yay! People liked the Squid! **laughs** Strange concept there... I think they might even like the squid more than the dust bunnies... but at least that means that I must've done something right. :D **sigh** I just remembered I forgot to address the issue of anyone recognising Yugi as Game King. Can I get that helicopter now?   
Anyway, thanks for the correction and the long review. **hugz** Laterz! 

_Vathara_: Oh yes, they are different principles of magic... although hopefully you'll get to see a couple similarities later on. 

_Vulcana_: Thanks! Glad you liked my webpage too. 

_Windswift_: **chuckles** Geez, I'm glad the youngest of my sibs is 10 years old. Ah, the nitrogen pellets were a spur of the moment thing inspired by a "Heritage Canada" moment. If you don't know what those are, they're little TV commericals with clips of Canada's history. I'm not even sure the concept is right, but apparently nitrogen can be highly explosive... and I'm assuming that's when it's mixed with something else, 'cause a lot of the earth's atmosphere is composed of nitrogen gas... otherwise we'd all have gone _SPLAT_ by now. Anyway, increasing the amount of nitrogen percentage in the air would also decrease the oxygen content (duh) and since it's colourless and ordourless, I dunno if you'd notice what it was doing until you started having problems breathing. Liquid nitrogen is _freezing_ and burns the skin. **shrugs** Number of things you can hypothetically do with it. If a chem major would like to correct me on that, feel free. 

_WhiteLightning_: Actually, yeah, I am kidding about the dust bunnies. ^_^() ...I never vaccum them anyway. 

ACK! That took a long time! I know I've probably missed a few people. Please don't take it personally? @_@ **hugs** I luv you anywaaaaayyyy!!! 


	6. That's Not Yours

**Notes**: I wanted to get this chapter out last week, but that didn't happen. x_x Made tons of cut and paste changes, so if you see two sections that don't really flow... that's probably why. Ended up including three characters that I didn't originally plan to when I rewrote half the fic in three hours. @_@ As a result, I really can't say I've got as much confidence about the structuring and stuff... came out more sensationalistic than deep... I just didn't think it though enough. **sigh** Oh well, it's still pretty decent. 

I really should be working on my short story assignment, but that would _**gasp!**_ require me to come up with my own original protagonist. :P 

Anyway, you might be able to pick up on some hints as to why Yugi's _not_ the DADA or the muggle studies prof. 

Warning: Bad puns.   
Bakura: They should be used to that by now, ahou, even if your sense of humour is so warped that they hardly ever _realize_ there's a pun to be had.   
Yami: Nani?! What are you doing here, Soul Stealer?   
Bakura: **arches an eyebrow, smirking** Auditioning as a dementor? (The fans love me)   
Yami: **growls darkly and boots Bakura all the way back to ITN** 

**Nov. 18th: Finally edited with thanks to Menolly.**   


* * *

  


**History of Magic **   
By Lizeth Hallington   
ww w.geocities.c om/lizeth_hal (take out the spaces) 

**Chapter 6 - That's Not Yours**

Yugi ran a hand through his droopy hair and shuffled towards the staff room. It was 5 in the morning... Still _way_ too early to be up in his opinion, but he still needed to fill out those forms and he'd gone straight to bed last night. Therefore he had forced himself out of bed at an ungodly hour, mentally poked at his yami (who had grunted and refused to awaken), dunked his head in water and walked out in search of sustenance, papers tucked haphazardly under one arm. 

The portraits were a little put off at being woken for directions... not that Yugi could blame them. 

Bleary-eyed, hair dripping wet, and dressed in a rumpled blue shirt and sweatpants, Yugi looked like he was suffering from... well... a hangover. It even felt vaguely like one too, if the magic-induced headache had anything to say about it. 

Granted, Yugi was now 22, and he'd had his share of hangovers. Furthermore, his time as an archaeologist had taught him some valuable and relevant life lessons, like: "Never leave home without sun screen" (or feel the burn), "Money doesn't grow on trees, it comes from sponsors" (be nice to them) and "Nothing is more eternal than massive amounts of paperwork" (d'oh!). Therefore he'd learned that the best thing to look for when faced with long hours, piles of paperwork _and/or_ a hangover was... 

Coffee. 

Nothing better- 

_Thump!_

"_&$#%#&@!_" Yugi cursed quietly in Latin as he rubbed his nose, glaring dazedly at the door frame that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. _That hurt!_

"That looked like it hurt," a female voice commented wryly and Yugi turned, hand still on his nose. 

"...Madame Hooch..." he acknowledged the resident flying instructor and blushed when he realized she'd seen him walk face-first into a doorframe. "Mornin'..." he squeaked. 

"I told you to call me Xiomara," The hawk-eyed professor chided, then grinned. "And watch out for those doorframes. They like to jump out at you without warning." 

"So I see," Yugi pouted, dropping his hand from his face with an embarrassed grin, then favoured her with a perplexed stare. "What're you doin' up?" 

A shrug. "The early bird gets the worm, as it were," Xiomara lectured cheerfully, pushing open the door to the staff room and gesturing for the younger prof to enter. 

Quietly, Yugi groaned. Madame Hooch was obviously a member of the subdivision of human known as the 'morning person'. "No thank you, I'd take sleep over worms any day, given the choice," Yugi joked as he walked into the staff room. 

The other teacher shot him an amiable grin. "That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you look like a half-drowned cat, now would it?" 

"...And they say flattery will get you nowhere," Yugi said dryly. 

Xiomara laughed. "Coffee?" she offered. 

"_Yes_," Yugi agreed vehemently, plopping down into an armchair. 

Xiomara came over to the table a moment later, holding a tray with two cups of coffee sent up by the house-elves. Carefully, she set the cup down on the table and gestured. "Help yourself. They sent up sandwiches too." 

"Thanks," Yugi said enthusiastically. 

The flying instructor watched in amusement as the foreign professor dumped three heaping spoonfuls of sugar into his cup and sipped the aromatic brew with a blissful sigh, relaxing visibly. 

"Coffee person, are you?" Xiomara observed with a smile. 

"Coffee is to mortals what ambrosia is to the gods," Yugi affirmed, leaning back in his armchair. 

"Most of the other profs are tea people." Xiomara poured cream and stirred a spoonful of sugar into her own cup. 

"Obviously they've yet to learn the wonders of concentrated caffeine." 

Xiomara snorted quietly. If only Minerva was here to hear that... speaking of which... "So, what are _you_ doing up, Kitten?" 

"Oh, I've got forms to fill and syllabi to compli-" Yugi stopped short and turned at her, wide-eyed. "Did you just call me _Kitten_?" 

Nearly choking at the irked expression on the young man's face, the silver-haired teacher hid a smile behind her cup. "You look like something the cat dragged in," she elaborated, knowing perfectly well that it _was_ due to Minerva and her _forms_ that the young man was up and about so early in the morning. Of course, Yugi didn't _know_ that Minerva McGonagall was a cat animagus... Xiomara giggled quietly. 

"_Kitten_!?" Yugi repeated incredulously, and narrowed his eyes as he became aware of an odd bubbling sensation coming from the back of his mind. 

/Yami! Stop laughing right now!/ 

//Who's laughing?// the spirit countered, chuckling lowly. 

"You don't approve?" Xiomara asked innocently. 

"I've been compared to a range of animals varying from porcupines to shrimps," Yugi retorted flatly, "But I've yet to be compared to a _kitten_." He drew himself up in his chair, trying to muster some amount of dignity, but only managing to make himself look young and adorable, especially with his hair flopped over his eyes just so. 

The hawk-eyed professor bit back a laugh. "First time for everything," she grinned. 

//Looks like we both have our nicknames now,// Yami observed, then seemed to make an exaggerated show of pondering something. //...I believe I prefer mine.// 

/...Thanks a _lot_,/ Yugi pouted. 

//Turnabout's fair play,// Yami pointed out, smirking. 

Yugi rolled his eyes. /You always link _everything_ to games./ 

The Egyptian bowed with flair, eyes shining. 

"Don't even think about calling me Ki-_ that_ in public, Madame," Yugi threatened, waggling a finger. 

"Now now, where's your sense of humour?" 

"In bed, still sleeping," Yugi said dryly. 

Xiomara chuckled, turning her cup in her hands, but decided to take pity on the young man and dropped the subject. "You really don't like waking up early, do you? How on earth did you get landed with this job?" 

Yugi's gaze flickered to the ceiling in exasperation. "The headmaster can be quite convincing," he replied, taking a gulp of coffee. His violet eyes caught Xiomara's amber ones. "The forms of magic I study are quite archaic. Most of it forgotten." He ran a hand through his droopy hair. "Dumbledore offered me the chance to see what modern magic was like first-hand. I really couldn't refuse." 

"...In other words he suckered you into it, didn't he?" the other professor said, eyes crinkling with amicable laughter. 

"...'Suckered' is such a strong word," Yugi protested smilingly, mock-hurt, but voiced no denial. "He did offer me a chance to learn, though. I told him I'd rather observe. I'm a historian, not a magician." 

"'Wizard'," Xiomara corrected. "Why just observe? Wouldn't you like to _make_ history? Be a part of it?" 

Yugi smiled thinly and sank into the armchair, a darker, distant look in his eyes. "I think you'll find, Madame, that history rarely lies in the hands of those who make it. No matter how great, the unrecorded and forgotten individual, battle, or conflict has absolutely no basis on which to exist." 

Xiomara frowned, perplexed. Strangely enough, Yugi looked like he was speaking from first-hand experience... what on earth could that be about? 

"Surely the past isn't everything?" she protested. 

Yugi blinked suddenly, and the atmosphere seemed to lighten considerably as he laughed. "What a thing to say to a history professor!" 

Xiomara grinned tentatively, still confused by the change she'd seen in him, and probed further. "You don't seriously believe that a person can't exist without a history?" 

"My dear Madame," Yugi said nostalgically, hearing his yami sigh as the spirit retreated to his soul room, "You can't imagine the debates I've had with myself over that very issue."   


* * *

  


In another room...

Remus stood, staring at the fireplace with a vaguely amused expression, despite the bags under his eyes. Within it, the disgruntled, watery-eyed face of the notorious Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black, floated in the flames. 

"So, to what do I owe this early, _early_ morning social call?" Remus teased, pulling up a chair. "I never thought I'd see you awake before 10." 

"Dun expec' coherency," Sirius grunted, and then sneezed, massaging his noticeably red nose, "Dis is all your fauld." 

"Oh?" 

A glare. "De next dime Mundy asks fo' me, say I'm _busy_," he stressed. 

Remus covered a smile. "What happened?" 

"Mundy habbened," he said with a violent sneeze. 

"Aw, c'mon, it's not my fault," a disembodied voice protested, "How was I supposed to know you were allergic to the stuff?" and an instant later Mundy's head replaced Sirius', looking cheerful as usual. "Top o' the mornin' to ye, Moony!" he saluted. 

"Moony" crossed his arms. 

In the background, loud expletives could be heard, followed by a series of sneezes and a long sniffle. 

Remus' eyebrow arched. "Mundy, what did you do?" he asked, amusement battling concern. "I haven't seen Padfoot this bad since-" 

"Since he taunted Snape about having a big bird nose and got hit by a Mucky-mucus hex?" 

"Mundy!" Sirius' voice floated in from the background, "I'm gonna (**sneeze**) rib oub yo (**_sneeze_**) guds an' feed 'em to da (**sneezesneeze**) crowbs!" 

Mundy winked at the brown-haired professor and raised a hand to his ear with a flourish, eyes raised innocently to the ceiling. "I'm sorry, what was that old chap? I couldn't understand you." 

"!@^#@$%$@^#!!" said Sirius. 

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it," Mundy replied, the image of offended pride. 

Remus rubbed forehead in embarrassment, but he knew he'd rather see them joking than brooding. Merlin knew Sirius did enough of _that_ in his own time. The dog animagus still had nightmares about his experiences in Azkaban, but come morning he'd have pushed the memories aside, assuming his usual niche as a prankster. Only sometimes, if Moony walked in on him unexpectedly, would he be able to catch the haunted look in his friend's eyes. 

It worried him. 

"Mundy, stop tormenting Padfoot." 

"I'm not tormenting him- Whoops, there he goes...." the Auror noted, glancing at something out of Moony's line of vision. "I think he's finally realized he should be looking for an anti-allergy draught instead of standing around and complaining about it," he noted, turning back to grin at the werewolf. "Better finish this before he comes back-" 

"What did you _do_," Moony asked again, narrowing his amber-flecked eyes. 

Mundy's grin never faltered. "Snuck back into Crowne mansion. Had the old dog sniff around while I did some digging of my own. Would you believe that our esteemed MoJ had a stash of Fireball hidden inside one of his armchair cushions?" he stage-whispered conspiratorially. "Not only is that stuff potent enough to make you sing '_Lucy_' (1), a whiff of it'll also give a certain Grim-clone enough huff and puff to blow down a house of bricks." 

Remus sat up, alarmed. Fireball was a magically enhanced hallucinogenic drug, made illegal because it was practically undetectable by muggle methods. There had been a whole fiasco decades ago when some of the dealers had decided to sell the stuff to muggles for a quick buck. The Ministry was hard pressed to keep that in control when the said muggles turned up overdosed on seemingly nothing, baffling doctors everywhere. "You think the Minister O.D.ed?" 

Mundy frowned, "Some of the symptoms are there... might explain why he's drooling all over padded carpeting right now, but I doubt he'd be stupid enough to overdose... for all we know he could be a dealer, not a user. I can't confirm until I can get my itchy fingers on his medical records." 

"Foul play?" 

"Entirely possible, but we don't have any witnesses. The house-elf's bound by magic to keep her master's secrets and she's not talking. At all." 

Moony was silent for a moment. "Motive?" 

Mundy grimaced. "I was wondering when you'd ask me that," he said wryly. "Revenge." 

"Revenge?" Moony repeated. 

"One of my men found something before the bigwigs choked us off," Mundy shook his head. "I'll see if I can swipe it for the next Order meeting." 

"Does Moody know about this yet?" 

"No, he still wants us to focus on Diagon Alley, but there's a connection here, Moony, I know it. If I can just get that folder they confiscated, I can prove it." 

"Alright," Moony agreed reluctantly. "Just don't get yourself caught." 

Mundy switched on his 100 watt grin. "I know, I know. I promise I'll be good," he teased, fingering a cross over his heart. 

"I'm serious." 

"So am I!" 

"Oh no," a snarling voice drawled threateningly out of the blue, "_I'm_ Sirius." 

Mundy blinked, turning his head to the right and knitting his fingers behind his head. "Hey!" he observed enthusiastically, "You're all better!" 

"No thanks to you." 

The auror chuckled nervously, glancing back to the werewolf. "Uh, Moony, can I get back to you later... Fill Gramps in for me, would you?" 

Remus sighed. "Mundy, Padfoot..." 

A growl, sounding distinctly canine. 

"Mund-" Remus chided, but was cut off by a soft knock at his chamber door. 

"Uh oh, that's our cue to go," Mundy yelped. 

"_Professor?_" a soft voice filtered through the wood, inaudible to human ears. "_Professor Lupin, are you awake?_" Good thing Remus was a werewolf. 

"Wait," Remus ordered waving his hand as his brows furrowed, "It's Harry." 

"Harry?!" Sirius cut-in, shoving Mundy out of the flames ("Hey!"), thoughts of retribution forgotten. 

Remus was already walking across the room, pushing open the portrait-door slightly. His eyes narrowed as he was met with an empty hallway, but a discrete sniff of the air confirmed that Harry was indeed at the door. 

"Come in," he invited quietly, pushing the portrait open wider, only closing it again after he'd felt a faint breeze and heard the discrete shuffle of slippered feet. 

Looking over his shoulder at where he thought the boy would be, Remus frowned. "Harry, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" 

There was a shimmer of air as the teen removed his invisibility cloak, draping it over one arm instead. A somewhat sheepish smile graced the boy's features as he shook his head, waving his hands reassuringly. "No, I just couldn't get back to sleep, so I- I thought I'd pay you a visit. I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night," he said, bowing his head. 

Remus frowned disapprovingly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as he guided the teen to the inner rooms. "Harry, you know you shouldn't be wandering around after-hours on your own. It could be dangerous." 

The boy huffed, "I know, I'm sorry, but I wanted to ask about-" the eyes flickered to the fireplace. "Sirius!" 

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to notice me," the dog animagus grinned. 

"Don't encourage him," Remus chided, sliding into his chair once again. 

"Why did you come, Harry?" Sirius asked curiously. "I hope you're not going to land yourself a detention on the first day of school," he grinned. 

"I haven't heard from you in _ages_," Harry accused, biting his lip. "I was getting worried...." 

Sirius' eyes softened slightly. "I'm sorry, Harry, if I'd been able to write, I would have." 

Harry looked away, "I know." 

"Hey, kiddo, you're not mad at me, are you?" 

Harry frowned at his godfather, arms crossed under the invisibility cloak, and Sirius was suddenly struck by the ghostly image of James overlapped on Harry. It was astounding, really. Physically they looked so remarkably familiar, excluding the fact that Harry was undeniably scrawnier, but their attitudes were completely different. 

James had been carefree and fun-loving, always up for a good joke. Harry, however, was somehow more subdued. His emerald eyes, inherited from his mother, were darkened with experiences no 15 year-old should have. His youthful face was marred by a serious frown, and most vivid of all was the white lightning scar that ran down the right side of Harry's forehead. 

"No," Harry sighed and shook his head. 

"Harry?" Remus asked, concerned. 

"Ahem," someone coughed, and Sirius was pushed out of the fire ("Ow!"). "Hi!" said a man Harry had never seen before. "I'm Mundungus Fletcher!" 

Harry blinked in confusion as he heard his godfather curse ("Dammit Fletcher!"). "Um, hi?" 

Mundy eyed him up and down. "Gotta say you're a bit scrawnier than I expected- Ow!" he rubbed his head where Sirius had whacked him. "How on earth do you put up with this mutt, Harry- hey!" he protested as Sirius replaced him yet again. 

"Harry, we'll talk later, alright?" Sirius said solemnly, "I think I can come and visit in a bit." 

The black-haired teen seemed to brighten a bit. "Really?" 

"Yeah, I'll see you then, alright?" 

"Sure," he blinked as the flame flickered out. 

Sensing his professor staring at him, Harry turned back to Remus. The werewolf was indeed staring at him calculatingly. 

"Harry," the old marauder said, frowning slightly, "I really don't want you wandering hallways, alright?" 

"Professor-" 

"I mean it, Harry," Remus said sternly. 

The teen looked down at his feet. This wasn't the kind of authority he was used to. "Alright," he agreed reluctantly. _Unless I have to._

"Good," Remus approved, smiling as he stood, "Don't let me catch you doing it again. C'mon, I'll walk you back to the Gryffindor tower," he said, grabbing a robe and making his way to the door.   


* * *

  


Yugi flipped through his deck as he walked down the corridor. Xiomara had offered to drop the forms off at McGongall's office for him and save him the trouble of scouring the castle for the deputy headmistress. Sighing, he stared as he came across the familiar images of the Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl, the Celtic Guardian... 

Deep in thought, Yugi let his awareness wander again, and as he turned the corner he failed to notice the approaching body. The other person, tired as he was, also failed to notice Yugi, and as a consequence, the two collided with an "oof!", sending the cards scattering to the stone floor. 

"I'm so sorry!" someone apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going." 

"No, neither was I," Yugi replied sheepishly, "Sorry!" he said, kneeling down to pick up his cards. 

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked, coming up from behind and helping the boy up. 

"Yeah," Harry assured, before looking back at the man he'd collided with. "Hey, it's you!" 

Yugi looked up, a flash of recognition in his eyes. "You're the boy from the bookstore, right?" 

Harry nodded, bending down to pick up some of the cards. "I'm really sorry..." 

"No, not at all," Yugi assured. 

Remus frowned slightly, he hadn't been aware that Harry had met the mysterious HoM prof before. He'd have to ask him about it later. He refocused on the present to see Harry hand the cards over, Yugi accepting them graciously. 

"Thanks," the foreigner smiled, curling his hands around the deck. 

"You missed one," Lupin commented softly, walking over to pick up a card that had floated farther than the rest. Turning it over for a quick look out of reflex, the werewolf froze. 

Harry noticed immediately. "Professor?" he called tentatively. "Professor, what's wrong?" 

Yugi himself had turned to look perplexedly at the man, but his eyes slowly widened as he felt a twinge through his link with cards. The card in Lupin's hand was responding! 

_That's impossible!_ Yugi gapped. _They should only respond to Yami or me...._ But the card was definitely reacting to the other man's presence. Yugi walked forward hastily, reaching out for his card. 

At the same time, Harry called again, touching the man's arm, "_Professor Lupin!_" and Remus finally seemed to snap to, blinking dazedly. 

"W-" he exhaled, looking over at Yugi, brows furrowed. _What happened?_ "I'm sorry, here," he said, surrendering the card, unnerved. His hands curled unconsciously into fists, remembering that odd tingle that had run up his arm as he stared at the card. "C'mon Harry," he ordered quietly, nodding stiffly to the smaller professor. It seemed like he'd have one other thing to report to Dumbledore today. "Let's go." 

Disturbed, Harry ran after his father's friend, giving Yugi a troubled look as he passed. 

Yugi wasn't much better himself in terms of confusion. Reaching out with his senses, he scanned the older man but he could detect no trace of Shadow magic... Lupin should not be able to summon a monster. 

Brows furrowed, the Game King glanced questioningly down at the card. 

A powerful white wolf sat on its haunches, fangs bared as it howled at the full moon. Its fur was more luminescent than usual and the beast's amber eyes were glinting with new life. 

_Silver Fang_   


* * *

  


Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room, frowning. 

Hermione and Ron, who'd been arguing quietly by the stairs, turned and looked at him. 

"Harry?" Ron asked, surprised by his friend's serious expression. 

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, alarmed. "Is it... Snuffles?" 

"No," Harry shook his head, walking towards the boys dorms. 

"Well what is it then?" Ron probed, following his friend. 

Harry was silent for a moment, staring at empty space. "I ran into the HoM prof." 

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "You didn't get in trouble did you? Classes haven't even started yet-" 

"No. No, Professor Lupin was walking with me," Harry assured. 

"Then what's the problem?" Ron arched an eyebrow. 

"Professor Mouto had a deck of cards with him-" 

"OooOOOoo...." Ron said with a grin. 

"Shut up," Harry ribbed. "They were really strange looking cards. Kinda like those magic card games muggles have...." 

"How can muggles have magic cards?" Ron asked, looking at Harry like he was crazy. Muggles are muggles. Magic is... magical and distinctly non-muggle. 

"Not _real_ magic," Hermione corrected exasperatedly. "Go on, Harry." 

"Well anyway, Lupin picked one up and he sorta froze on the spot. Looked like he was in a trance or something," Harry turned to his friends worriedly. "I don't know what happened." 

Hermione frowned. "Maybe the cards are warded against strangers?" 

"Can't be," Harry countered, "I touched them too." 

The bushy-haired genius turned to stare at him. "I'll see if I can find anything," she promised. 

"Thanks Herm," Harry smiled. 

Ron, on the other hand, was groaning. "This means research, doesn't it?" 

"He can be taught," Hermione teased, and Ron glared half-heartedly at her. 

The trio stopped as they reached a set of double doors and Harry had just reached out for the knob when it was suddenly jerked open inwards. Instinctively, Harry shoved the invisibility cloak behind his back. 

Dean Thomas looked up, towel wrapped around his waist... _stared_... and promptly slammed the door loudly in their faces. 

Harry closed his eyes as the resulting breeze flew past him. 

Ron turned conversationally to a beet-red _female_ Hermione. "Welcome to the 5th year boy's Dormitory."   


* * *

  


At breakfast...

"What do you think we have first?" Harry asked, wondering when their schedules would arrive. 

"Maybe we'll get HoM?" Ron suggested half-hopefully. 

"Well, anyway, eat up, I don't want to be late," Hermione ordered quietly, "First impressions are important." 

"If we have HoM first you won't have to worry about that," Ron mumbled through his toast. "You've already made an impression on him at the bookstore." 

Harry's lips twitched as Hermione glared at an oblivious-seeming Ron, catching the subtle jibe at her weight. Ron wasn't stupid by any means... no one that good at chess could be... but with his image as a slacker you could never tell if one of his subtle jokes were deliberate, or if they were merely a consequence of his flapping mouth. 

Dean poked at food, ignoring the banter as he sat in unusual silence. 

Seamus nudged him with an elbow. "What's the matter?" he grinned, "Still embarrassed about showing so much leg?" 

Hermione turned red again as Dean glared venomously at his best friend. 

"Shut up, Seamus," they spat in unison. 

"Oh, they be talking in sync now," he teased. 

"Shut _up_, Seamus," Ron growled, looking slightly jealous. Seamus shot the redhead a lopsided grin. 

Dean frowned, ignoring his friend and switching the subject. "Anyone else get the feeling that they should recognise the new HoM prof?" 

"Why would you?" Ron asked, reaching for more bacon as he gave Seamus the evil-eye. "I mean, you've never met him before, have you?" 

"That's the problem." 

"Deja-vu?" Hermione suggested, sipping at her pumpkin juice as her cheeks faded to its usual colour. 

"No, it's not that either!" Dean insisted, frowning. "I dunno, I just can't figure out why." 

"It'll come to you," Harry consoled, slathering his toast with tons of butter and jam. It was a bad habit he'd developed to compensate for the times when the Dursleys had fed him nothing but a meager portion of burnt toast. 

Hermione made a face. "Harry..." 

The dark-haired boy grinned and took a huge bite, enjoying the flavor while he could. 

"Uugghh..." Hermione shuddered as Harry chuckled quietly. "Goodness, Harry, eat something else!" she ordered. "One piece of toast isn't enough no matter how much jam you put on it." 

Harry shrugged, suppressing a grimace. Truth was, he'd gotten used to eating very little, especially in the mornings. Although Mrs. Weasley had tried to remedy that, he still couldn't eat very much without feeling bloated. Ron, whose appetite had grown exponentially, had shot up in height several inches over the summer, but while Harry had grown, he couldn't hold a candle next to the redhead. "Not that hungry, Herm," he insisted. "Besides, I ate a fair bit last night at the feast." 

Hermione frowned at him, but reluctantly dropped the issue when one of the older prefects came around with class schedules. 

Ron stared at the parchment like it was a ribbon-wrapped spider. "I can't look," he said flatly as Harry opened his. "Tell me we _don't_ have double potions with the Slytherins." 

"'We don't have double potions with the Slytherins,'" Harry repeated dutifully as he skimmed the schedule. 

"Lemme see that!" the redhead said suspiciously, grabbing the parchment. After a moment of silence he mock-glared at his best friend. "...Liar!" 

Harry grinned. "You asked me to," he pointed out. "And look on the bright side. It's not until tomorrow. 

"Well that just makes it all better," Ron sulked quietly. 

Out of nowhere, Fred and George snatched the parchment out of their little brother's fingers ("Hey! That's mine!" protested Harry) and skimmed through it as well. "Unfair!" Fred said dramatically, waving the parchment in front of Ron's eyes. "Roniekins, you've got HoM first!" 

"With the Slytherins," Hermione sighed, but was ignored. 

The youngest male Weasley turned to his brother with snicker. "...You do realize how strange that sounds coming from you, right?" 

"First time in years anyone's been willing to go to HoM for anything other than a nap," Harry observed lightly, grabbing his rumpled schedule with a mock-glare. 

George slid his hands into the pockets of his robes and smiled easily in response. "Oh c'mon, with a teacher that looks like _that_, who wouldn't want to go?" he waggled his eyebrows. 

"George!" Fred gasped mockingly, "How could you say that? Are you in love with another?" 

Hermione face-palmed as Harry hid a smile behind his glass of juice. It was another morning with the twins. 

Shooting his brother a comically wide-eyed look, George grabbed his twin's hand reverently. "Never! You know you're the only one for me!" 

"Oh George!" Fred gushed, starry-eyed. 

"Oh Fred!" George sighed. 

"Hold me!" 

The resident bookworm sighed exasperatedly as the twins glomped each other. "Honestly, where do they get it from?" Hermione said sideways to Ron. "Your parents are such nice, _proper_ people." 

Ron shrugged. "Great-uncle McQuarry who married into the family about three generations back on my dad's side," he announced with all seriousness. When Harry shot his friend a disbelieving look, Ron grinned toothily. "Percy didn't get any." 

"That's not all Percy isn't getting!" Fred crowed as he clung to his brother, damsel in distress style. 

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, spluttering with laughter. Percival Weasley was one of the most up-tight people Harry had ever encountered, especially when compared to the rest of the friendly, easygoing Weasleys. He was so obsessed with his work, he hardly had any time to socialize... let alone worry about "getting a piece of the action". 

Ron told him that Percy'd had the entire family convinced he was gay at one point, and Mrs. Weasley had showered him with leaflets on self-acceptance and emotional freedom, all through which Percy had turned an interesting shade of reddish-purple and spluttered incoherently (the twins had taken pictures). Apparently his mum and dad had been estatic when they'd heard Percy'd started dating Penelope... too bad that relationship hadn't lasted too long. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her back to the twins, knowing it was practically useless to comment. Instead, she glanced at the time. "We should get going." 

One by one, the fifth year Gryffindors shuffled out of the Great Hall, side-stepping around the twins (who were now spouting bad poetry), but not before Ron ran back to grab the last piece of toast. 

"Ro~on!" 

"Herm, I'm hungry!"   


* * *

  


When they reached the HoM classroom, a collection of Gryffindors and Slytherins were already congregated outside the door. 

"What's going on?" Harry asked, coming up in front. 

Neville Longbottom looked up from his place against the wall, greeting his fellow Gryffindors. "No one knows. We've been waiting for the doors to open for a while." Neville's attention, however, was not focused on the door, but focused warily on the group of Slytherins collected on the other side of the hall, slowly approaching. 

"Hey," Ron nudged Harry, brows furrowed with concern. 

"Just ignore them," Hermione whispered. 

Harry exhaled loudly. "Yeah, I know," he replied, but the weight in his chest remained. 

"There you are, Potter," an arrogant voice sneered from behind, "I didn't think you'd have the guts to show your face." 

Harry didn't even bother to turn, he already knew who it was. "Well it wouldn't be the first time that you'd thought wrong," he countered dryly. 

"Buzz off, Malfoy," Ron snapped, glaring at the blonde. 

"Need people to play guard-dog for you now, Potter? Careful, you'll lose more friends that way." 

Harry's jaws clenched. "See, that's where we differ. I have friends, and you have dogs," he threw over his shoulder, eyes landing briefly on Crabbe and Goyle. 

Draco sneered, "At least I won't get them killed." 

Harry whirled furiously. "I would never-" 

"Cedric would beg to differ," Draco smirked. 

Their audience gasped and snickered, but the two boys took no notice. In a split second, both had drawn thier wands, Harry out of anger and Draco out of his expectations of Harry's reaction. 

"Don't you dare presume to know what Cedric would think," Harry hissed lowly, green eyes narrowed into pained slits. 

"Oh, and I suppose you knew him so much better," the Slytherin drawled. 

From the sidelines, Hermione stared at them, wide-eyed. "Harry, don't-" 

"Listen to the mudblood, _Harry_." 

Hermione whirled on the blonde, hands on her hips, "Don't do us any favors, Malfoy. I'm trying to save you from a beating your _grandchildren_ would feel." 

"Go Herm," Ron cheered quietly. 

Draco's eyes flared and he raised his wand. "Con-" 

At the same time Harry shouted "Ex-" 

...And both blinked in surprise when their hands turned out empty an instant later. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure there's no dueling allowed in the hallways," Professor Mouto smiled easily, twirling two familiar wands in his hands. 

The students gapped at the man. Up close, the foreigner was even more exotic. Their newest professor leaned casually on the doorframe of his classroom, clad in glossy black leather. His hair was loose and spiked up, golden bangs falling around his violet eyes. A gold studded earring graced his left ear, and a large, inverted golden pyramid hung from the leather cord at his neck. (**fanart**: ww w.deviantart.c om/view/3829876/ OR ww w.angelfire.c om/anime2/loft1050/adult_yugi.jpg) 

How had he gotten those wands so quickly? 

Yugi merely blinked at their confusion. "Would you all like to have the lesson out in the hall?" he queried in his softly accented voice, "That'd be an awful waste of the time I spent redecorating the classroom," he teased, captivating several of the girls with the way his lips pouted in mock-disappointment. 

No one moved. 

The foreigner sighed and waved the two wands carelessly around. "Let me rephrase that. 'Get into the classroom, please!'" 

The students shuffled. 

"Ah-m...." Hermione said, closing her mouth and squaring her shoulders as she tread past their unusual professor and into the HoM classroom. 

"Herm," Ron hissed, jogging after the Gryffindor bookworm. 

The other students hesitantly followed, giving Yugi various looks ranging from awe, to annoyance to bewilderment. 

Draco, on the other hand, marched furiously up to the violet-eyed man. "My wand," he demanded coldly, holding out his hand. 

/I think we have a Kaiba-clone,/ Yugi noted with amusement, studying the blonde. 

//A rather childish Kaiba-clone,// Yami observed as the boy in question clenched his fists in furious indignation. 

Yugi merely arched an eyebrow, tucking the wands in his belt. "No, I think I'll hang on to them a little longer. You won't need them for the duration of the class." 

Harry came up behind his rival, staring perplexedly at the man he'd encountered twice now. 

The muscles of Draco's neck tightened as his teeth gnashed together. "Do you _know_ who I am?" 

"No, should I?" Yugi asked, almost too innocently. 

"I'm Draco _Malfoy_," the blonde hissed. 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," Yugi replied affably, noticeably unmoved. Harry had to smirk as Draco's ears started turning red. 

Yugi's violet eyes stared down at both of them. "Into the classroom, please, both of you," Yugi ordered, shooting Harry a discretely amused look as he waved a hand. "I've got a class to teach." 

One glaring, one thoughtful, the boys walked into the room after their classmates... and stared. 

Their old, musty, boring classroom had been transformed. The desks had been pushed into a semi-circular form in two rows, leaving the center floor clear. The French windows at the back of the room had been framed with heavy red curtains, looking as if they just barely fit in with the new design. 

The rest of the room was decked with cultural memorabilia, although there was a distinctly Egyptian theme underlying everything. The pillars now sported vivid hieroglyphics, and oil lamps and lanterns lined the walls, unlit for now. On one section of the wall there were a number of earthen African masks and on the other were feathered Native American headdresses. Near the front, there was a glass enclosed display of samurai armour, with two matching swords. The walls themselves glittered golden, covered with Mayan pictographs, Australian aboriginal designs and other ornaments. Heck, there was even a didgeridoo in one corner, surrounded by drums. The only thing that remained the same was the blackboard at the front of the room. 

Coming up behind them, Professor Mouto grinned. 

"Welcome to History of Magic." 

  


TBC 

  


* * *

  


(1) "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", by the Beatles. ^_^ Some people think it's code for LSD, and looking at the lyrics, it really isn't hard to speculate. **sings and twirls** _Newspaper taxis appear on the shore, waiting to take you awaaaaay. Climb in the back with your head in the clouds and you're gone! _

**Muses with earplugs shove Lizzie off the stage**   


* * *

  


**Notes**: Myah! I know, I know, still no lesson, but look, they're IN the classroom. I can start with the lesson right at the beginning of the next chapter. 

I can't remember if Harry's cloak was confiscated at the end of book four... lets assume it hasn't been... and is HoM supposed to be a two-house class? 

Didgeridoo! It's such a fun word. ^_^ I remember seeing some on a school field trip to a historical museum in Melbourne, way back when I lived in Australia. Those things are cool. ;) Of course if I hadn't been in Australia, I would've been in Japan, and then I'd be able to accurately use those Japanese terms I like to throw in... **sigh** Oh well. Can't have everything. 

I know, overdosing on a hallucinogenic isn't very magical, is it? What can I say, I've been at those police procedural novels again. 

REVIEW! ^_^ Please? 

**Thanks to & Review Responses**: 

Anime Crazed, Anime-crazed33, Antagonist, Ashita II, Autumn Ann Star, blazing kodachi, Catalyst of Light, C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity, Crying Forever, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Cyberkat, Delphine Pryde, Jaganshi-Summoner, kaien, Katya D Keaton, Kris Ice, Lethe Seraph, Maia Webmistress, Mashed Potato Master, Miko-Snow Goddess-Me, Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan, Neko Moon Goddess, not the usual baka, Penterghast, Ranma Higurashi, shadow/phantomness, Skye-Chan1, smilez, Steeple333, and The-Kurisutaru. 

Akina Tori - **nodnod** I think earrings fit Dobby pretty well. ^_^ 

Alana Hikari-Chan - Yep, my back's all better, thanks, but now it's my hand. Ever see one of those cartoons where people slip on a banana peel? That pretty much happened to me on ice. Feet went flying up and I landed backwards on my palms. They're actually kinda greenish-purple right now. x_x Skating is dangerous, dangit! 

alicia - **Arches an eyebrow** Don't tell me that e-mail address actually exists. 

Aneko - **smirks** No, I don't like confusing people with big words. It's much more satisfying if I can confuse them without resorting to that. **evil grin**   
Well, I'm not too sure if I like Isis myself... she's a bit of a pessimist and rather robotic, but it's looking like Bakura might sub for Divination if Trelawney gets the boot. 

Angel Rosz - Yeah, it is Lupin. ^_^ According to some legends, the best way to kill a werewolf is with a silver bullet. For some reason, they just really don't like silver. The term "Watcher in the Water" comes from Lord of the Rings. As for the squid itself, I made no assumptions on its origins. :P I know, but Yugi tried picturing Dobby in his leather clothes and it didn't match, so he went for earrings instead! I mean, Dobby's big pointy ears just _begged_ for ornaments... the fact that they'd fit Dobby's excentricity is just a plus. ;) 

Anime-fan Meepa - Awww... sorry, but Yugi tried picturing Dobby in leathers and figured it would scar anyone who saw him for life. :D 

**grins** You're the second person to mention unicorns! Except the other person was convinced the uni's would love Yugi. I'm not quite sure myself... I mean, if it was just Yugi, they'd definitely come flocking, dark powers or not. Hmmm... 

anime-rulez3 - Oh! Cute pun. I'm a big, big fan of puns. ^__^ 

Arabella Silverbell - Mou... can I infuse a picture of Yugi into your mind? I've added fanart for that wand-swiping scene. :D 

BakaNeko-Chan - O_O OMG! Dobby with Malik-hair?! x_X Now I'm scared (and scarred) too! :P 

BishounenzAngel - Of course I don't mind! :D 

blackrose - Gomen. It'll be updated before Christmas. 

Blood Aura - _Holy mother of pearl_, did you know all that before or did you just research it? My image mental of fawkes looks like this: ww w.deviantart.c om/view/3657924/   
The stuff about Benu was just taken from 10 minutes of researching 'cause I thought it'd give him a common thread with Yami. Even then I wasn't too picky about details 'cause there are so many variations of the gods and the creatues... they change over time and what-not... not to mention the fact that it's all taken from internet sources, which are always shaky at best (one site mentioned Benu was a "he" then switched to "she" have a page later). "Firebird" was just because of his tendency to burst into flame come burning day. On a side note, I now know where they got the name "Ho-oh" for the legendary bird in Pokemon. **smirks** Thanks. **blinks** Ano... I'm partial to Ginny/Harry, but I've seen some people pull off Herm/Harry really well... I dunno if I wanna get into romance at all... it's hard to pull off without making it corny. 

Chaos-chick3 - Mou, slash? No... but I'm hoping I'm giving enough Shonen-ai hints to keep the yaoi-fangirls happy. 

Chibizoo- **snorts** Well I try. Sometimes I get my alphabet mixed up. ;) 

DHASN - @_@ "Desu" is a bit hard to explain and I'm not sure I understand it myself. You can't really translate it directly into English. It usually goes at the end of "to be" sentenses to affirm that something "is". Leaving out the "desu" can imply that "it is not". x_x It's really complicated 'cause it can also be seen as "de arimasu" or "de masu" or just "de"/"da"... Sometimes even "de gozaru" in old samurai anime (like Rurouni Kenshin ^_^ or like "no da" in Fushigi Yuugi). If you ever listen to subs, it'll probably be pronounced "des" with the "u" dropped out. There's your Jap. lesson for the day. **crosses fingers** I hope I didn't explain it wrong. 

Watcher = squid. :) Yes actually, Ron is the Jou/best friend figure. I made him scarf food for a reason. :P TBC = To be continued.   
I confused you with Just Desserts? I used it because it implies that if you didn't deserve to be punished... you won't be. Of course, that's not how the card actually works according to the rules, but for Shadow punishment purposes it'll do. 

Dragon-sama and/or Starling - **blinks** Ah... I don't think I'm gonna have him play Quidditch, but you've given me an interesting idea with the Snidget... **spacey grin** Well I've started to include Draco... he's gonna be like... a bratty, spoiled Seto, if you can picture that. ^_^ He's got the holier-than-thou attitude and the brains, just give him a bit of maturity and he might make a good rival for Harry. As of the YGO characters, I think it's safe to say that Bakura'll be showing up later. I like reading yaoi... I just can't write it. Best thing I can do is shonen-ai hints. 

Firehedgehog - You think the _last_ chapter was weird? Whadda ya gonna think of _this_ one? 

gimeGohan - Wristbands? Nah. :) That might be more Winky's thing. ;) 

Goddess-of-da-Cheesburgers - "The Total Idiot's Guide to World Domination" **snicker** Thanks for putting me on your fav. author list. 

Hey - I'm so glad you like it. :D **meep** Fangs! 

hobbit13 - Harry will definitely connect to Yugi... not telling you how though... **evil grin** 

hoshi-tachi - Uuggghh... well, those possessions aren't really canon. I can still pretend they don't exist. ;) You're right, Yugi's HoM is going to encompas more than just wizarding history. **spoiler-ish** He's actually going to do a bit of muggle history too, and branch out into other cultures of magic. 

innominate - Wow, you're giving lots of nice, long, thoughful reviews. :D I hope to hear more from you. Y'know what? I confess, I was thinking of the little soot-balls from _Spirited Away_ too. They're so darn _cute_, especially when they were grabbing those star-food things.   
**Sweatdrop** Dangit, Tuulikki already told me to fix that sentence, and then I went off and made a _different_ mistake in the same sentence...   
The thing with Rose-san was to give Yugi some common ground with Harry... I guess you could call it the effect of evil on the innocent. That was what Rowling was going for when she killed off Cedric, right? 

JadedKatrina - Mmm... I dunno. There actually was a reason, plot-wise, why I didn't let Yugi tell Jon where he was working, but with the way things are going right now, I don't know if it's still a valid reason. 

Jenniyah - Snape and Yugi will definitely have more "chats". **evil grin** 

Kaira-chan - Of course there's gold again! (although personally I prefer Yugi in silver). I'm not sure about the unicorns... maybe not as CoMC class... they already covered unicorns anyway. 

kangrowl - Yep, a werewolf can't touch silver. ^_^ Just dun ask me why. I dunno. 

krimsonkiller - **arches an eyebrow** That's what the N stands for in TNT? I didn't know that. Thanks! 

Lirael2 - Only Yami? How 'bout Yugi? I've added a pic of him now too. ^_^ 

Mavelus - I like fluff too, don't worry. :D Bakura will probably show up when Trelawney gets the boot, but I won't know for sure until I get to it. **ponders** Most of my YGO fics are single character-based fics, actually. I've got ITN (Bakura), HoM (Yugi), BB (Seto) and I'm planning a Malik one called "Wayward". ^_^ 

Mercedes no Inuarai - Thanks. ^_^ Yay plushies! I love plushies! Yeah, I've had enough of the fics where their magic just seems to blend... next chapter I think I'll finally get around to posting the magic theory behind everything... I hope there wasn't too much HP in this chapter. 

Midnight Star - Ending? I haven't planned that far ahead! 

MistyStarlight - Glad you liked Dobby. ^_^ I did include a sketch of Yugi leaning against his classroom door... Added it a little late though... 

MollyJean - **evil laughter** Yeah, well, no one would ever mistake Yami for a _hikari_. It's cool to see him evil. ^_~ I did try to tone it down a bit though, cause Yugi would be watching. Yes, I have read The Dark is Rising... The squid was actually based partially off the Greenwitch. :D I'm not sure about the dust-bunnies... I think Yugi'd have to go back and visit them. There're plenty of other creatures to meet around Hogwarts. 

MRiddle433 - Liz: 0_0   
Bakura: Well now she's gone catatonic... 

Pastbyer - Meep. Did I really spell your name wrong? Gomen! You'll find out why Yugi teaches next chapter. ^_^ And yes, Bakura will come later and sub for Trelawney... at least that's what I'm planning right now. 

Phoeniki - Of course they'll realize that Yugi's magic is different! ^_^ For one, he doesn't have a wand and frankly I think he'd refuse to use one. 

r - @_@ You always ask the questions I never would've thought of. No... probably not... Yugi giving Dobby a present was just to know that he has more appreciation for house-elves (and other creatures in general) than most people do. If Winky came to meet him personally, he might give her something... 

RedCat8 - Thanks, I try. :) Although I didn't pay as much attention to structure in this chapter. It was a little rushed. @_@ 

Ryuu no Furui Yami - **blinks and grins** "Excepting" or "accepting"? No, sorry... although I do write a fair number of OCs, they're usually shaped around the plot... to elicit a response from a main character, usually. ^_^ If I take suggestions then I'd have to try to fit the plot around an OC, which means I might accidentally pay more attention to the OC than I should, and ignore the main characters. 

Sarah - Nah, don't stop asking questions... sometimes they remind me what it is I have to focus on. 

SchizoAnimeDelinquetFoxDemon - Thanks. I hope you like the new pic of Yugi. :D 

seagirl - Do I get a cookie? ^_^ 

Shinnyu Kudzu - I would be _estatic_ if you'd do fanart for me! ^_^ Nice change from me doing all my own fanart for this fic.   
I'm not telling. :P Picture whichever kind of earrings you like best. :D 

shitsumon - _Underwear_? x_X Good heavens. Nope, no Sennen Item for Harry. This story's already bordering on cliched with the whole HP x-over deal, giving him an Item might just push it over the top. ^_^() I have something much more original planned (or at least I hope it's original...) 

Songwind - In-character is good... and having Yugi as a 22-year-old gives me a bit of elbow-room, ne? :) 

starsong - Yes, earrings! :D I'm so surprised no one's thought of it before! Those big pointy ears of his _demand_ earrings. 

Target Zero - O_O Wah! Don't jinx my timing! I really really really want to bring 'Kura-chan and Seto-chan in, but I won't unless they're actually needed. ^_^() Um... ITN? @_@ If I'm lucky, I'll get a chapter out by Christmas... 

The Chaotic Ones - **points** Look! I took your suggestion about Silverfang! Well... sorta... close enough. ^_^ Credit still goes to you. 

thegymrat - Well I tried to think it through. :) If it stops making sense, give me a shout. 

The Helldragon - Heh... I wasn't thinking of that, although I didn't originally want to have them go head to head until later.   
The confrontation scene was purely for dramatic purposes. I always try to keep a chapter balanced, that's why Simon's death by the "lightning conspiracy", the Watcher by the entrance scene, etc.... (gotta admit I didn't give much thought to structure in chapter 6 though). I needed something a little more exciting to balance Yugi's meeting with Dumbledore and Snape fit the bill. 

Trillium - Yes, you may enter a plea for decent Slytherins... maybe later though. ^_^() 

Tuulikki - **watches a helicopter fly in circles in the distance and grins** Aw, you're too sweet for words! Vladimir Putin and Dobby? 6_6   
Aw, my fics are always educational if you pay attention! **shifty eyes** Well, not always, but I do try. Just you wait until chapter 7 when Yugi finally gives his lesson. I'll be throwing anthropology terms left and right.   
**Giggles** Yes, well, little quirks like the socks and the walking into doors stem from me trying to make them seem human. ^_^   
Ugh, I have three subplots going on right now... it's hard to fit them all in without making it seem choppy! @_@ And then I worry that by following through with one subplot I block off another. Aarrrggg... 

Anyway, thanks for the long review. :D By all means, give me letter-length ones. I don't mind the slightest. 

vsakura - **sweatdrop** Well, if you wanna get technical about it, I'm sure Yugi has some clip-on earrings. 

Wall Of Illusion - Nope, earrings aren't clothing. Yugi thought of giving him clothing, but Dobby in leather is just too weird for words. 

whisper*2*imaginary - Yugi pictured the leather thing... didn't work. I mean, Dobby in leather? O_o Scarry. ;) 

White Rain - See! I included Malfoy! ^^ Ginny won't show up until later though. 

Windswift - O_O Another long review from you. x_x No, no perverted connotation! If you like nicknames, Yugi's got a new weird one curtesy of Mme. Hooch. x_X Oh! "Harry-glare". I guess Harry did end up giving Dumbledore some socks... go figure, he can go Christmas shopping for Dumbledore and Dobby in one go.   
**blinks** Oh, nitrogen-something-or-other was used to blow through the Canadian Shield (rock formation) when they were building the trans-Canada railroad. I number of the Chinese immigrants recruited to work on construction died in cave-ins and faulty explosions. 

Yami) White Rain - Yeah... I'd love to see their reactions to Ryou too. I mean, if they were going ga-ga over a centaur...   
**snorts** Well, you get to see a bit of Draco now. ^_^ Hang on, he'll pop up again later. 

Yugi-Closet-fan - Yeah, a lot of people like Ryou and 'Kura... I'll stick him in later when I have a valid reason. ;) 

**Hope I haven't missed anyone! Thanks!**


	7. EDITED AGAIN June 2009

**Edited June 2009: **So, yeah, apparently an entire section was cut off at the end of this chapter and it has been missing for about two years… Sorry guys. T_T Fixed it now, I hope, but ffnet is… messing with the formatting in other ways.

**Chapter 7 - Too Much Information**

"In this class, we'll be looking at magic throughout the ages," Yugi stated calmly. "My personal interest, since I've been aware enough to notice, is this: Why has magic developed differently in some places than others? How are these methods of use similar? How do these methods differ? Presumably, all magic comes from the same source, correct?" The professor, who had been pacing along the stage, suddenly stopped. Turning to the class, he stared intently at his audience, his golden ornaments glinting in the torchlight and adding an eerie affect in contrast to the purple luminescence in his eyes. After a moderate pause, Yugi shook his head and said, "This is _not so_." Those words had quiet, but firm conviction.

Murmurs broke out in ripples throughout the room. Brows furrowed in confusion and the children fussed in their seats, unsettled for a reason they couldn't explain. _More_ than one source of magic?

Yugi leaned lightly against his desk and smiled. "It's quite simple, really, if you think about it. It isn't even anything mysterious. Would anyone be so kind as to venture a guess?"

Unsurprisingly, Hermione's hand rose, though tentatively.

"Yes?"

Hermione cleared her throat nervously. Somehow the topic of discussion seemed to be heading in a rather dangerous direction. "Are you talking about Dark magic and Light magic, sir?"

"Half right," Yugi nodded, smiling encouragingly. "Thank you for venturing a guess. That is a common misconception, however, and not quite the answer I was looking for. Anyone else?"

The room remained silent.

Yugi waited, then finally gave in. "Ah. Very well. This is where we'll consider the implications of _incantation_ versus an _invocation_." Yugi's grin sharpened. "Consider: what you use now are incantations, a set of words keyed to draw out your own inner powers. An _invocation_, alternatively... summons outer powers."

"You _are_ talking about Dark magic!" Draco Malfoy interrupted abruptly, looking half captivated. The other half of the emotions in the blonde's eyes cycled too quickly to be pinned down. Most likely the blond aristocrat had walked into the class with no intention to learn anything from a foreign intruder, and his initial resolution was now being challenged by the topic at hand. "Summoning is a forbidden dark art."

"Historically speaking, I can see why you would think so," Yugi nodded, but remained unshaken in his good humour. "Dr. Faustus was a particularly famous example, I believe. Summoning a demon and getting dragged into the Shadows is unlikely to promote a good impression among the general public."

Half the class listened in horrified fascination. The other half were simply fascinated.

Yugi sighed. "Once upon a time, it was just as common to invoke as to incant. And thus the word for such acts was _magick_. Eventually however, through one mishandled summon after another and countless instances of flawed control with disastrous results, the act of invo**k**ing was forbidden, or at least heavily shunned. The '_k_' was removed from the English word accordingly, and here you are," Yugi said, spreading his arms to encompass the room.

"What you commonly refer to as 'Dark magic' actually has the same source as your 'Light magic', namely, YOU. You are the source of your magic. It wells from within you. The only difference between Light and Dark is the intent and the outcome, not the source."

"Now, Mr. Malfoy," Yugi said, unable to keep the amusement from bleeding through in his tone. The class already looked suitably shaken, if the continuous shuffling was any indication, but it was time to drop his next bombshell. "I believe you are under the misguided impression that only _wizards_ and _witches_ have the ability to invoke."

The whole class seemed to freeze entirely for the span of a heart-beat, then abruptly the stillness was followed by an incredulous outburst of, "_WHAT?!_"

Draco looked absolutely incensed. The whole class was also in an uproar and cries of protest surged forth from various corners of the room. Yugi waited with a grimace.

_/Well, I certainly have their attention./_

_//Of course, aibou,//_ his yami replied drolly.

"That- That's absurd!"

"Professor, you can't be seri-"

"What are you saying?!"

"_Muggles_ can-?"

"Wandless magic," Harry breathed, voice barely more than a whisper and drowned by the noise around him. Emerald eyes were sharp and focused as Harry's mind churned over the implications.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi raised an arm and called out sharply, "_**Hinote!**_"

A bright flare and a wave of heat startled the class into silence. At the front of the room, the foreign professor stood proudly, bright flames licking around his raised right hand.

"After a fashion," Yugi agreed in the sudden void of noise as amethyst met emerald eyes across the room, somehow having heard the boy's words despite the din. Waving his hand, the flames flickered into oblivion, leaving the class with the afterimage burned in their retinas. "Yes, invocation is indeed a type of wandless magic. After all, a wand is simply a focus to draw out your inner powers and thus unneeded for outer invocation."

The strange teacher's face relaxed back into its usual friendly smile, but this time dusted with a touch of intrigue, as he addressed the class once more. "You'll find that elementals are most responsive to summons and will answer to all languages. In contrast, minor deities, spirits, and demons must usually be called in the language of their land. However, if I find any of you attempting to summon fire spirits or _anything else_ I will personally find ways to make your life miserable."

"You can't possibly control us," Draco scoffed.

"True, and most likely I won't have to. Any idiot can all upon the outer Powers of the land, but the likelihood that they'll answer your call is another matter entirely." Yugi rebuked. Lowering his voice in all seriousness, the teacher spoke: "By your definition, I would probably be a Muggle."

He paused again to let that information sink in, catching the eyes of as many students as he could. The assembled faces were shocked and sneering, but tentative too. Uncertain. Unsure.

"However, as you can see, I am far from helpless. If it came to duel between myself and one of you, I'm quite confident of victory- _Hey!_" Yugi shouted, frowning at the rise in noise. "Quiet down! It wasn't an insult. I am a teacher and you are my students. I think it would be deeply embarrassing if I _couldn't_ beat you in a duel. Now, I was saying, _if_ I find you trying to summon, I will definitely make your life hell. The headmaster, kind as he is, will back me on this. If, however, you actually _succeed_ in summoning, then no doubt you'll face worse punishment than anything I could give," he stated with a ring of finality. "This class is theoretical. This is _history_. You will learn in this class _not_ to repeat the mistakes of your forefathers. I will teach you as much as I can about the world as it was, and by that I mean both the Magical and Muggle world."

_Noise._

A deep breath.

"_I will not give you half the world!_ Less than half the world! By now there are undoubtedly more Muggles than Magicians! Ladies and gentlemen, I suggest you get used to being unsettled," the hikari announced with full conviction. "In my class, history will not be as you know it."

Yugi didn't keep them long after that, knowing he'd given them a lot to chew on. Most of the students were still trying to come to terms with the idea that he was Muggle, which was both a truth and a lie. It was true that he'd never used a wand in his life, and he'd never felt the need to incant. Whatever inner powers he had lay more within the bounds of persuasion and empathy. It was distinctly possible that he had the potential to use this new brand of magic, or else the Headmaster would've been more wary of hiring him, but Yugi was quite content to observe and observe only for the time being. Besides, by keeping his deck on him at all times, his monsters where constantly draining bits of his aura, attuning themselves to his life energy. This kept them bound to him, and he to them, should the need to summon them arise. Breaking the barrier between realms wasn't as easy as it looked.

Yugi cleared his throat, raising his voice slightly for attention, "You'll be doing a major research project this term, so I suggest you start thinking of possible topics. I'll let you go early if you promise not to make too much noise in the halls. My office hours are half an hour before and after class, should you wish to speak to me, or we'll set up an appointment sometime. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, please stay after class. The rest of you are dismissed."

Yugi shook his head ruefully as the class filtered out of the class and turned his gaze on the two remaining boys. He pulled two wands from his belt and held them out to their respective owners.

"Don't let me catch you dueling," he ordered seriously, violet eyes pinning the two teens on the spot. Internally, however, the conversation had a different angle.

/Now there's something I never thought I'd hear myself say.../ Yugi observed wryly. His yami chuckled.

Draco took his wand with a sneer, still unhappy with the prospect of learning _Muggle_ history on top of everything else.

"My father-"

"Doesn't attend my class," Yugi cut in. "Am I mistaken?"

Lips thinning, the blonde turned his back with one final glare and strode out of the class.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Yugi yelled after him. "1945! Look it up!"

The door slammed heavily.

"...His father is powerful," Harry cautioned after a moment, claiming his own wand.

"Thanks for the warning," Professor Mouto replied with a small smile, looking none too concerned as he walked around his desk.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry watched the prof, in all his slightly-more-than-five-feet-tall glory, and smiled a little himself. Lucius Malfoy would have a hard time cracking Yugi Mouto. He pocketed his wand. "1945, sir?"

"A coincidence," Yugi said enigmatically. "Hurry Mr. Potter. You don't want to be late for your next class."

Harry blinked, looking at the man with his head tilted slightly to the side. "See you later professor."

Yugi nodded almost absently but just before the dark haired teen reached the door, the foreigner called out again. "Mr. Potter..."

"Yessir?"

"...Are you alright?"

_Eh?_ An undecipherable expression flitted across Harry's face for an instant, before vanishing as if it never were. Bright green eyes glanced back to the front of the room.

"Of course, professor," he smiled, and shut the door quietly behind him.

- Hagrid's Hut -

"Ev'ryone 'ere? Let's get started then," Hagrid boomed, smiling his friendly smile and rubbing his large and calloused hands together in excitement.

To the pack of wary fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws that pretty much translated into, "here be dragons, tread cautiously"...

_And that saying might well be taken to the literal extreme_, Ginny Weasley thought wryly, observing the long-suffering looks on her classmates. Hagrid's penchant for dangerous creatures was almost as much of a school legend as the notorious DADA curse.

"This way, this way," Hagrid bustled, ushering the students along.

The air vibrated as something snuffed and as the students pulled to a stop, their mutters faded away into looks of horror as they saw their latest "project". Low rumbling assaulted their ears... Something big... something that most likely had fangs...

"Takes yer breath away, eh?" Hagrid said in the stunned silence. The creature moved, chains rattling angrily, and the students took several steps back.

Three animals merged into one formidable shape: the head of a lion, the body of a goat and... well, looks like we've got the tail end of a dragon.

Someone squeaked.

"It's...It's..." someone stuttered incoherently. "That's..."

"A chimera?" supplied another voice from the back of the crowd and Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin. That voice did not belonging to a student.

Attention shifted, and Professor Mouto blinked as he suddenly found himself to be the center of attention.

_When? Where?_ Ginny wondered.

Hagrid grinned at the smaller man, taking his sudden appearance in stride. "Aye, a chimera. What're you doin' down 'ere, Yugi?"

"I was heading for the lake," he replied, tugging at the edges of his cloak. Violet eyes flickered to the beast. "I didn't know it was possible to get a chimera."

"Their eggs are Grade A Non-tradable goods," Hagrid confirmed, "but grown chimera are used to protect items sometimes. It's rare, but not unheard of."

"Isn't that thing poisonous?" a young Ravenclaw exclaimed.

"Only if it bites ya," Hagrid corrected cheerfully. "It's much more likely t'breathe fire at ya." Chimeras were known to be dangerous creatures. Rated XXXXX by the MoM, they were fierce, fast and hard to kill.

The Ravenclaw looked suitably horrified, shuffling slightly to the side as if expecting to get flambÃ©ed at any given moment, but Professor Mouto merely snorted quietly in amusement.

"Wanna join the class, Yugi?" Hagrid invited.

Tri-coloured locks shook from side to side. "Maybe later," Yugi grinned impishly, then softened when he noticed the students anxiety as they shifted from foot to foot as if contemplating the nearest escape route. "...As much as I'd love to," he continued and actually _reached out to pet said poisonous beast_.

"Yugi-" Hagrid yelped in surprise.

_Look out!_ Ginny's eyes widened, opening her mouth to scream a warning, but choked it down an instant later, jaw dropping in synchronization with the rest of the class. Under Yugi's hands, the lion's head purred lowly, nuzzling the Japanese man in pure bliss...

"Hm?" Yugi asked, arching an eyebrow at his audience with an innocent smile.

Hagrid hesitantly scratched his thick black beard. "Errr... never mind, lad."

In his soul room, Yami shook his head in mock-disagreement. //You have an unhealthy penchant for doing the unexpected, aibou.//

/Maa maa, I'm just showing them that they don't have to be afraid./

The spirit rolled his eyes. //And one day someone will end up losing an arm trying to pull one of your stunts,// he chided.

Suppressing his laughter, Yugi leaned closer to the beast. "_Chairo, philos. Agrypneo. Chresteuomai._" _Greetings, friend. Be watchful. Be kind,_ he whispered softly in a tongue few remembered, scratching just behind two feline ears.

"What was that?" Hagrid asked curiously.

"Greek," Yugi answered simply, and then the hand was lifted as Yugi waved an all too casual goodbye to the stunned students.

Ginny could've sworn the man was _laughing_. She narrowed her eyes.

"No. Way." a student whispered after a full minute of silence. "Did he just... and didn't get his hand bitten off?!"

The creature rumbled, and Hagrid cleared his throat experimentally. There was indeed something odd about Yugi Mouto. First the squid... then the chimera... both seemed unusually familiar with the foreign professor.

_Wonder if Dumbledore knows,_ he thought, before turning his attention back to the lesson. "...So, er... volunteers?"

- Gryffindor Tower -

"1945?" asked Ron as they gathered in the common room after lunch. He and Harry had a spare period before Charms and were currently bent over a chess board. "Why would he tell Malfoy to look that up?"

"He said something about coincidence," Harry shrugged, moving a pawn forward. "Your guess is as good as mine. Herm might know, but she has arithmancy right now."

"It's Grindelwald," Neville said quietly and smiled sheepishly as the two boys turned to look at him. "Dumbledore defeated him in 1945. It's on his chocolate frog card," he explained, licking the last traces of the hard-to-catch candy off his fingers and holding up the card.

"Still doesn't explain why he'd tell Malfoy to look it up. It's old news and the ferret doesn't _like_ Dumbledore. As far as he's concerned, Grindelwald probably should've won."

"What are you talking about?" someone bounced and when Harry raised his head there was a _click_ and a blinding flash. Ron snickered quietly at the blank expression on his best friend's face.

"Alright there, Harry?" Collin Creevey grinned, camera in hand.

Harry blinked the spots out of his eyes, squinting at the boy with mousy brown hair. "Hey Collin," he said, and hoped he didn't sound _too_ obviously exasperated.

"So, what were you talking about?" the other boy prompted again, oblivious to his idol's annoyance.

"Nothing," the redhead waved a hand dismissively.

"1945," Harry said ruefully.

"Oh, World War II?" Collin asked.

"What?" Harry asked bewilderedly.

"World War II," Collin repeated, head tilted to the side. "It ended in 1945. VE day's in May. My grandfather was a soldier."

Harry's lips parted silently. _Dumbledore defeats a dark wizard and a Muggle war ends... he's right, that is quite the coincidence..._ Green eyes narrowed contemplatively.

"Harry?" Collin prompted, looking a little unnerved. There was something about the way those emerald eyes glinted...

Harry shook his head and the moment passed. _Think about it later_. "M'fine, Collin. You were pretty helpful."

Collin beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ha," Collin grinned, and scampered away. Somewhere down the corridor a "Wait 'til I tell Dennis that Harry thought I was _helpful_!" filtered back to the common room.

Ron smirked, moving his bishop. "He's never gonna leave you alone now (Harry rolled his eyes). World War II?"

The dark-haired Gryffindor frowned. "Muggle war. One of the biggest."

Ron eyed the board. "You think they're related?"

"Can't be," Neville said nervously. "Wizards aren't allowed to interfere in Muggle matters."

"Hm," Harry grunted, fingers absently moving his queen. Two pieces of the puzzle found, only to discover hundreds more missing.

Ron moved a knight. "Checkmate."

The other boy threw his arms up. "I don't know why I try-"

"Guys!" Seamus yelled from his position at the window where a crowd was gathering faces pressed against the glass.

"What the hell?" someone yelped.

"Oh my God..."

Harry and Ron traded looks and jogged over. "What's going on?"

"Fire! Something's loose out there!" Seamus hissed, looking down at the field. "By Hagrid's hut!"

Pushing their way to the window, Ron leaned against the glass and paled. "Harry..." he whispered in a strangled voice, "Ginny has Care of Magical Creatures right now."

And then he bolted for the portrait hole.

When Yugi first caught the faint whiff of smoke on the wind, the lake was already in sight.

//Where there's smoke...//

The Puzzle bearer whirled around. /There's fire!/ he yelped, and pounded back the way he came.

There was a steady stream of grey whirling lazily into the sky.

/Kami-sama, what's going on?!/

Distantly, there was a roar of fury, getting louder.

_Fear. Anger. Pain! _

Yugi's eyes widened. /The chimera? But why-?/

//Something's been thrown off balance,// Yami growled dangerously. //Hurry aibou.//

Silently, the young man put on an extra burst of speed.

_Merlin!_ Ginny thought as she waved her arms frantically, trying to get the beast's attention. _What am I doing?!_

_Giving a chance for others to escape_, she answered herself, then paled dramatically when glowing golden eyes pinned their burning gaze on her. _And trying not to get gruesomely killed!_ she yelped as a line of flame headed straight for her.

Ginny stifled a scream as she was knocked to the side, arms wrapping protectively around her before she hit the ground.

She shook her head, breathing heavily as adrenaline pumped through her system. Heat licked at her skin. "Wha-?"

"Che," someone swore quietly, and Ginny realized that the person holding her was none other than the foreign professor, bent over her and keeping her head low as he shielded her with his slim frame.

"Professor?!"

"Daijoubou..." the man soothed unintelligibly, then seemed to realize his mistake and switched to English. "It's alright." Keen violet eyes searching for an escape route. "What happened?!"

"I- I don't know," she whispered back, oddly comforted by the man's presence. "It was fine... and then it just started attacking..."

"No one did anything to set her off?" he asked, voice deep and soothing and commanding.

"Not that I could see-"

At that moment, something else drew the chimera's attention.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled as ran into the field, followed closely by Harry as well as several teachers.

The chimera, sensing new prey, leapt with a deafening roar. _Hurt. Tear. _

"No! Wait!" Yugi called to the beast.

"Look out!" Harry warned, and plowed into his friend from behind.

The chimera swiped furiously and caught them both in the side, sending them tumbling a few feet a away.

"Stupefy!" several teachers shouted at once, but the beast, lost in unnatural rage, merely stumbled... and ran for the two boys lying dazed on the ground.

"_Ron!_" Ginny screamed, stumbling to her feet and waving her arms madly.

The professors raised their wands again.

/Why won't she stop?/ Yugi asked forlornly, fingers reaching for his belt. /She's so angry and I don't understand why.../

//Aibou, we don't have the time to ask! Just try to stop her with as little damage as possible.//

The creature crouched low to pounce...

Leaped...

/_I summon Chimera! Winged Mythical Beast!_/

The shadows trembled, weaved accordingly and-

**BAM!**

The professors stumbled back as something equally large slammed into the berserk beast, momentum carrying them sailing over the boys.

A mess of fur and fangs.

"Merlin's beard, there's two of them," Professor Flitwick squeaked, watching wide-eyed as the two beasts wrestled for dominance.

The second the chimera was easy to differentiate from the first. Unlike the first it had two heads: the lion's head had a single horn jutting from its forehead like a unicorn's horn and the goat's head had two horns curled like a ram's. Its body was a brownish-gold color and its tail was a snake's head, hissing in defiance. It also had _wings_.

Professor Lupin, face grimly determined, darted in and grabbed the two boys, pulling them farther away from the combating beasts.

Underneath his cloak, Yugi's left hand tightened around his deck as his right sought out his kogatana. His yami's magic pulsed, warm and familiar, supporting their monster and calming Yugi's nerves. Finding his balance, Yugi darted in, running for the piece of broken chain writhing with the chimera's every move, and slammed the blade through a chain link into the ground until it touched the hilt.

"_Hold_," Yugi commanded lowly, feeling the shadows wrap around the blade and clinging to the earth, pinning the chain in place.

"Yugi!" Dumbledore voice warned, and the Japanese man ducked in time to avoid getting bashed by a swing tail.

The hikari scampered back, breathing fast, and felt hands steadying his shoulders. "Mme Hooch?"

"Reckless, aren't you?," she said lowly tugging at his arm and helping him to his feet.

The chain leash clattered and strained against the sword, the chimera roaring at her sudden lack of maneuverability. Now that the beast's range was limited, teachers began to close in.

/That's enough,/ Yugi whispered tiredly, reaching for the heart of the cards.

The second chimera, as if sensing the teachers' approach, leaped away with a powerful beating of wings, and regarded them with surprisingly intelligent eyes.

/I can handle it from here. Thank you, my friend./

//Thanks from us both.//

Discretely, Yugi nodded his acknowledgment and the monster bent his head slightly in a miniscule bow, then to the astonishment of every witch and wizard present, simply vanished in a blink of an eye.

"What on earth...?" Mme Hooch whispered bewilderedly.

"Stupefy!" Minerva yelled pointing at the remaining beast and shaking off her shock. She was soon echoed by other voices and the chimera finally succumbed to their spells, tumbling over, oblivious.

"Ron! Harry!" Ginny yelled, running towards her brother and friend. Ron sat dazedly as his sister hugged him.

"Gin? You alright?"

"Am, _I_ alright?" she repeated furiously. "Ronald Weasley!"

"Can we get a stretcher over here?" Lupin's voice interrupted softly. Cradled in his arms, Harry lay still.

"Harry?" Ron asked, suddenly hushed.

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw Harry propped up in Lupin's grip,. "Harry?! Professor, what's wrong with him?"

"It's alright, I think he just hit his head," the werewolf answered quietly.

"Dumbledore," Hagrid called, limping up to them.

"Hagrid," Minerva scolded. "Honestly this is too much-"

"It wasn't..." Hagrid stuttered. "I don't know why... not like this...! Poor Harry... is he..."

"Hagrid, _please_, not now!" Minerva McGonagall interrupted curtly, tone made sharp out of concern for her students as she helped load Harry into a magical stretcher.

The half-giant shook his head. "Y'don't understand, Minnie..."

"He's right, there's something funny going on," Yugi cut in tiredly, walking up beside the Magical Creatures prof and scrubbing at his cheek. "The chimera had no killing intent in the beginning of the class. I was there. Something changed and she _didn't_ go berserk on her own will."

"Albus, please," Hagrid begged, but didn't clarify any further.

"I'll try my best, Hagrid," the headmaster promised, face unusually grim. This was not the type of incident Hogwarts needed... especially not now with its shaky relations with the Ministry.

Hagrid nodded. "That's all I ask." He glanced around. "Eh? What happened ta that other chimera?"

If anyone had been paying attention, they might have noticed the miniscule twitch of Yugi's hand. "Went back to where ever it came from, I suppose," he said as casually as he dared, squishing the urge to chuckle nervously.

Hagrid scratched his beard thoughtfully. "I wanted t'say thanks."

Yugi's lips curved into a smile. Hagrid was one of the few people who'd ever consider showing a beast any form of gratitude. That type of thoughtfulness was rare in person. "Maybe one day," he consoled.

"Aye."

//I'll pass the message,// Yami agreed with a faint smile. //Are you all right, aibou?//

/Aa... I just... don't understand what happened./

Sighing, the Egytian spirit reached out to his other. //Daijoubou...//

Not too far away, at the edges of the Forbidden Forest, a rat scurried away unnoticed, silver paw digging into the blackened ground.

- Diagon Alley -

A white-haired figure stood, black-gloved hands stuffed into the pockets of his trench coat as he surveyed the building in front of him. A smirk played around his lips as the brightly-clothed shoppers flowed around him obliviously, almost as if he were invisible, despite the menacing, piratical aura the young man exuded.

Casually strolling up the marble stairs and through the first set of bronze doors, a near-crimson hazel eye flickered to the warning inscribed into the inner silver doors.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there. _

"Oi, you there! What do you think you're doing: window shopping?" one of the goblin guards at the door growled sharply, eyes narrowing above a hooked nose. "No loitering!"

"Sorry," Bakura chuckled softly as he turned away, brushing his bangs away from the black eye-patch he wore to cover his right eye. _That's just fine with me..._ he thought confidently as he exited the famous wizarding bank. _Next time..._ he smirked, _I intend to do more than just look._

- Later, somewhere in suburban London -

Bakura Ryou... or Ryou Bakura as he was known here, groaned frustratedly. His other-self had had his eye trained on Gringotts ever since they'd discovered the existence of wizarding world. Apparently the old tomb raider considered it to be something of a personal challenge...

The young man smoothed his features as he approached the white-washed porch. "Evening, Mrs. Darby," he greeted quietly as he passed.

"Evening, Ryou dear," the elderly lady smiled, pausing in her conversation with her guest. "May I introduce you to my old friend, Mrs. Bones?"

"Ma'am." Ryou smiled shyly, eyes half-hidden under his snowy-white bangs, and bowed politely to the visitor.

//Witch...// Bakura hissed quietly in warning, his Shadow-powers scanning the visitor briefly.

Ryou sighed imperceptibly. /Somehow I don't think that was supposed to sound as insulting as it did./

The dark spirit shot him a wry look. //Who's to say?// he eyed the gray-haired woman contemplatively. //Any relation to the Bones I banished in Battle City?//

/I don't want to know!/

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bones, and I apologize, but I don't really have time..."

"Ah, I'm sorry dear. A handsome young man such as you must have better things to do than entertain two old biddies, hm?" Mrs. Darby said with a wink.

Ryou blushed faintly. "N-no, it's not like that at all! I-"

The old landlady laughed. "Oh, off with you, dear. I was only teasing."

Ryou coughed self-consciously. "Excuse me please, ladies," he excused himself and slid into the house.

"My, he's so well mannered!" the visitor said, warming her hands around her cup as she and her host sat peacefully at the table out on the porch. "And shy! That's rare in young men these days."

Mrs. Darby smiled. "He's the perfect gentleman. Half the time he's offering to help around the house, the other half he's so quiet I barely even remember he's renting the attic."

The two old women tittered, nibbling on their scones. "He sounds like a little angel. Is he a student?"

"No, he's older than he looks. Works as a sculptor, would you believe it? Amelia, you should _see_ the things he makes. There was this one darling chess set... it was so well crafted I could've sworn the pieces were alive!" Mrs. Darby exclaimed. "He's got to be the best kept secret in London. He'd be famous otherwise."

"Oh my," Amelia breathed, sipping at her tea. "But what about... you know..." she gestured to her eye. She hadn't failed to notice that the young man wore a patch over his right eye, nor did she fail to notice the faint scar that peeked out from under it.

Mrs. Darby shook his head. "I never asked for details. I don't think he likes talking about much."

Amelia tutted sympathetically, looking in the direction the boy had gone. "The poor dear..."

Just inside the door, Bakura was sneering in the back of his host's mind. //'Poor dear',// he mimicked//'Sweet little angel'. You've got women tittering over you no matter where you go, hikari. Frankly I'm surprised you haven't been conned into marrying someone's wench of a granddaughter yet.//

/That's _not_ funny,/ Ryou frowned, _refusing_ to blush as his dashed up the stairs.

Bakura chortled at his other's discomfort. //Ahou. Hurry up. We have a meeting at Pandora's tonight.//

Face-palming, Ryou sighed long-sufferingly.

Just what he needed.

- Number 12 Grimmauld Place - Black Mansion -

"A thief," Sirius said dryly.

"A purveyor of goods," Mundy corrected innocently.

"A thief," Sirius repeated. "Why are you going to meet this guy?"

"'Cause I need those documents Malfoy classified and he's our best bet at getting them. This guy's _good_ at what he does, Siri."

"Uh huh," the animagus stated flatly.

"Have a little faith," Mundy chided with a grin as his stared into a mirror, touching up the glamour he was wearing. He was currently a full head shorter than he usual was, made even shorter by the slouch of his shoulders. His normally clear aqua eyes were bloodshot and baggy and when he grinned, you could catch a glimpse of yellowed teeth, partially hidden under an uneven ginger beard.

"You looked better before," the mirror informed him prissily.

"I'm not trying to look good," Mundy shot back wryly, messing up his hair even more. "So, Pads, you coming with me or what?"

"I-"

The decision was taken out of Sirius' hands when Fawkes flew in, flapping agitatedly.

"Fawkes?" Sirius frowned. Fawkes didn't usually deliver mail unless it was extremely urgent or important. The phoenix trilled a tune, impatiently sticking out its leg, and the dog animagus hurriedly untied the scroll.

"What is it?" Mundy asked, glancing at the man out of the corner of his eyes as he adjusted his coat. He did a double-take when Sirius' face suddenly paled to an alarming white. "Sirius?!"

"Something's happened to Harry," the Marauder explained in a rush, already heading out the room. "I'm going to Hogwarts," he called back, digging around for his cloak.

"Whoa there! Aren't we forgetting a little something about _being a fugitive on the run_? You aren't supposed to leave the mansion for another coupla days... until _after_ Shacklebolt sends everyone on a wild-goose chase."

"My godson's collapsed under suspicious circumstances and I'm definitely _not_ leaving him on his own," Sirius snapped, searching through his closet. "...Dammit, where did I put the frickin' thing..."

Shaking his head in resigned understanding, Mundy picked one of the hooded cloaks off the coat stand and handed it over, Sirius throwing it over his shoulder with a hasty nod of thanks.

"Watch your back," the auror warned, uncharacteristically serious.

"You too," Sirius returned, before disapparating with a _crack_.

The instant the fugitive disappeared, Mundy closed his eyes. _Kid, you better be alright,_ he prayed silently, running a hand over his eyes in a rare display of weariness. _I really don't want to know what Sirius will do if you're not._

Pandora's Poison was a medium-sized bar near the very end of Knockturn Alley. It was crowded enough to hide in and isolated enough to afford some privacy, which made it an ideal place for a meeting.

In general, the customers tended to be less than reputable characters... but not so much in those who dealt in the Dark Arts. Those folk tended to have a holier-than-thou-stick-up-my-ass attitude that Mundy had no appreciation for, and besides they wouldn't be caught dead in a "lowly" establishment like Pandora's. However, the bar was very popular among the ragtag "working" crew of Knocturn Alley... and by "work", we don't mean the traditional office stuff.

Push comes to shove, Mundy _liked_ Pandora's. The atmosphere was surprisingly friendly, the company was always interesting and Pandora herself... well, let's just say she was rather easy on the eyes (not to mention the fact that she made one mean Dragonblood cocktail on-the-rocks).

So pushing open the door, the undercover Auror shimmied in with a toothy grin.

"'Ey! Dung, you li'l piece of Streeler-shit!" someone hollered jovially. "What rock 'ave you been 'iding under, mate?"

"Would'na y'like ta know, Sleeve?" Mundy chortled, assuming his street accent and persona with ease. Here, he was just a small-time thief and peddler by the name of "Dung". Not the most flattering name, mind you, but at least it was one no decent, self-respecting auror would ever choose.

Mundy chuckled at the irony.

Smiling, he brushed past the scruffy, rambunctious men at the bar, giving Pandora a lecherous wink. "Pretty as ever, m'lady!"

"So you say that to every girl, Dung," Pandora stated dryly, not looking up from the glass she was drying.

"Naaaaaw," Mundy scoffed, "Only those who deserve it."

Beside her, a stocky built waiter snorted in disbelief, giving Mundy the evil eye as he passed.

Mundy wiggled his fingers in a mocking wave, heading for the table in the back corner. "Could ya send down a Dragonblood cocktail, mate? And vodka fer me friend? Thanks! 'Preciate it!"

"You're early," the figure in the shadows noted calmly, not bothering to look up from the knife he was tending to. The white-haired outlaw was coating the silvery blade with a substance that Mundy suspected was poison.

"Aye, I could'na wait t'see me ole pal, Jan," Mundy grinned.

The other snorted. "You're also lying through your teeth."

"That's a useful skill too," Mundy agreed affably with a toothy grin. Sitting down on a faded wooden chair, he observed the man across from him.

The thief known as "Janus" had appeared in the underground circles roughly a year ago and had already earned himself quite the reputation. He'd never blown a heist, never gotten caught and most of the time his victims wouldn't even know they'd been robbed until they found his calling card: a strange half-demon, half-angel hybrid holding a heart in her hands. No one knew where he came from, nor did they know his real name. "Janus" was taken from the two-faced Roman god of the past and future, and interestingly enough... doorways and passages. Pretty fitting, considering the man's profession. (**fanart by saeto15**: ww .c om/view/3993679/)

"You'd better have something interesting for me, Dung..."

Mundy seemed to perk up. "I've go' a shipment of cauldrons that-"

"Dung..." the other man growled exasperatedly. "I'm a thief, not a potions master. What in the name of Ra would I need caldrons for?"

The undercover auror pouted petulantly. "Yer loss, mate." He shrugged, then assuming a serious expression, he leaned forward. "Anyways, I need you ta... acquire sumthin' fer me..."

"_Now_ we're on the right track," Bakura smirked sitting a little straighter in his chair. With the movement, the talisman around the thief's neck glinted golden, the eye embedded in it almost winking. Short-cropped, snowy-white hair fell around the thief's face in messy spikes, just brushing his shoulders. In the dim lighting, the faint scar that trailed down his cheek from his right eye to his chin was just barely visible, partially hidden under a black eye-patch. (**fanart**: ww .c om/view/3935007/)

For some reason, Mundy always thought that scar looked strangely like a bloody tear trail... He shook himself mentally for being poetic on a business meeting. Fishing out an old, chipped pipe from his robes, he lit it with his wand and took a puff.

"The Min'stry's got certain documents, see," Mundy explained, blowing acrid-smelling green smoke into the air, "and I be needin' them ta... give me a 'eads up on the competition. There's another set I be wantin' at St. Mungo's, but I figure I can get those fer meself."

"Really, Dung, playing with the big boys now?" Bakura drawled, twirling his knife with deadly grace, the silver blade flashing so fast that it blurred. "What would a peddler like you need government documents for?"

"That's a secret," Mundy grinned as he wagged his pipe. "If I told ya, I'd have ta kill ya. (Bakura snorted) So how 'bout it, mate? I c'n give you th' floor plans and the shifts-"

Bakura shot him an amused smirk. "No."

"No?! Aw, c'mon, 'elp a fellow out! Don't tell me th'great thief's scared-"

Bakura glared, his reddish-brown eyes narrowing. The King of Thieves? Scared? He, who had broken into the palace and challenged the pharaoh in his own hall? "Hardly," he drawled. "_Children_ could break into that place."

_Well ouch,_ Mundy thought. "Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not interested in a heist that offers no challenge," was the flat reply.

"No challenge?" Mundy blinked, shaking his head. Most people considered the Ministry to be near impregnable, but then, Janus wasn't "most people". The auror sighed, looking around furtively before casting a ward against eavesdroppers. "Look, Jan, I'll come clean wit'cha. Those papers... they c'n clear up the whole Diagon Alley mess. Min'stry's just _sittin'_ on that file. Word gets out an'-"

"Tell it to someone who cares," the Egyptian announced flatly, inspecting the edge of the blade. "I thought you said you had an interesting assignment for me-"

Mundy shot up, palms flat on the table as he hissed, "This is more than jus' an 'interestin' assignment'. I'm talkin' 'bout fifteen people dead! Justice-"

_BAM!!!_

It took a lot for Mundy not to flinch when a knife embedded itself millimeters from his flesh, right between his middle and ring finger.

"Justice is only a bauble used by power-hungry politicians when it suits them," the thief spat. "Don't preach justice to me, _Dung_, and stop trying to play vigilante. You got off lucky; fifteen people dead is nothing at all."

"But there're hundreds more just waitin' ta be killed!"

"So?" Bakura smiled bitterly, pulling the knife out of the table. "I don't believe in justice... I believe in revenge." (**fanart**: ww .c om/view/4019176/)

Mundy backed off, disgust and disappointment spreading across his features. "I thought you were better th'n that."

Bakura shot him a look. "You don't know me."

/Iie, but I do./

The spirit growled. //Back off, hikari,// he warned lowly.

Ryou shook his head fervently. /Despite everything, you've never been one to condone mass murder, yami. If you can help, don't you think you should?/

//Ahou, still naive as ever, ne? You realize we're up against the government? They control the media, they feed the propaganda and that mindless mass of magical sheep just eat it up. You think evidence would make a difference? They _control_ the judiciary system.//

/That's never stopped you before,/ the soft-spoken boy pointed out.

//That was different.//

/Different how?!/

Bakura's eyes hardened, turning a stormy red. //Don't go there, hikari.//

/Why? Isn't it personal eno-/

//_Don't go there, hikari!_// the spirit snapped, his powers starting to lash out and causing his other half to wince and fall silent.

/..._I_ believe in justice,/ Ryou whispered. _I have to_.

Bakura turned sharply to his light... _Fool_...

His hikari would never know better, he mulled, but after a long, contemplative pause, he suddenly started to chuckle, then laugh out loud, head thrown back in hilarity.

Ryou gapped at him bewilderedly. /Nani?/

//Hikari, you realize you're _asking_ me to break into a government building and pilfer evidence that could possibly lead to the usurpation of the current political power?// the tomb raider asked, a tinge of amused irony in his tone.

In his soul room, Ryou turned beet-red, eyes suddenly wide. /A-ano... well.../

//Heh,// the tomb raider grunted, grinning. "Sit down, Dung," he said out loud. "Let's talk prices."

Mundy, who had watched silently while the thief had his internal debate, sighed discretely with relief. Plopping back into his chair, his trademark easy-going grin reappeared on his face. "Bastard."

"Gotta make a living somehow," Bakura shot back blandly as the tension diffused around them. In his soul room, Ryou was still stuttering rationalizations.

/Ano - I mean - that's not.../

Just then, the waiter came with their drinks, frowning sourly. "Who's payin' fer th'drinks?" the man grunted.

"Jan," Mundy pointed.

And at the same time Bakura stated, "Dung."

"I paid th'last time!" Mundy protested.

"Your memory's going in your old age," the thief retorted.

/...I didn't mean... that... I.../ Ryou continued to object, oblivious.

The waiter glared at the both of them. "No pay, no service."

"..."

"Oh fine," Bakura finally growled exasperatedly, ducking his head. Pulling out a few coins out of a pouch, he handed them to the waiter, who then set their tray down with a grunt.

/But... but.../

Mundy smiled victoriously as he reached for his cocktail. "Thanks, mate."

"Anytime," Bakura smirked, setting the purse on the tabletop.

Mundy did a double-take, frowning. That pouch looked _awfully_ familiar... "Wha-" he patted his pockets, staring comically at the purse as his eyes grew wider and wider.

Bakura snickered and downed his shot of vodka in one go.

Mundy hastily snatched his purse back with a glare. "Dammit, _Janus!_"

/_Yami!_/

Bakura raised his glass in mock-salute. "Cheers," he smirked.

- Hogwarts -

Yugi slipped quietly into the darkened rooms of the Hospital Wing, by-passing the wards by phasing through the Shadow Realm. He wasn't exactly sure _why_ he felt he had to check in on the boy... the wizards probably had everything under control and Madame Pomfrey was reputed to be one of the best medi-witches in England, but he just felt he had to see...

Harry Potter still hadn't woken.

The headmaster had relayed that head wounds were tricky, but Yugi felt it was more than that.

/I should've done something earlier. I _knew_ something was wrong with his aura.../ Yugi bit his lip.

//What's done is done, aibou,// Yami reminded, //Heed your own lessons.//

/I know,/ Yugi sighed, creeping against a wall and peeking around a corner. /I feel like Bakura,/ he added wryly. /Skulking around in the dark like this./

//I did not need to hear that,// Yami replied flatly, gazing upwards and causing his partner to laugh softly.

Making his way quickly down a long corridor, Yugi finally spotted a small, dark-haired figure lying on crisp white sheets. /He's so pale!/ Yugi said in alarm, staring at the boy's face in the moonlight. The boy's hair was matted with sweat and every now and again, he'd twitch in distress.

Yami, meanwhile, was studying the boy's aura. //Something's in his mind that should not be there... His defenses have been weakened...//

/Can we sever the link?/

//The bond is too deep to cut. I fear we may do more harm than good if we try to destroy it... and what's more I have no idea how his magic will react to ours.//

/What if we-/ Yugi cut off abruptly as a deep, menacing growl resounded in the room and a large, bear-like black dog suddenly placed itself between Yugi and Harry. /Whoa!/ Yugi cried in alarm, stumbling back.

The dog's hackles were raised and its white fangs were barred threateningly. Its entire stance screamed "_stay away_" as it opened its muzzle to bark an alarm.

Yami reacted immediately, the eye of illusion glowing brightly on his forehead and his own eyes deepening into a hard crimson as he took over. Fingers outstretched, he pointed sternly at the giant form. "_Sleep!_" he ordered forcefully, pushing the command towards the dog. "_Sleep and forget._"

Eyes still shining with fierce protectiveness, Snuffles wavered on his feet for a fraction of an instant, before tumbling over with a soft, mournful whine. Yugi released the breath he'd been holding.

/That's one big guard dog,/ he said bluntly, and squinted at the unconscious animal. There was something odd about that dog...

Shaking himself mentally, Yugi turned his attention back to the boy. /Would it work if we shield him like we shielded ourselves from foreign magic?/

//I suppose we could try. But then, you realize that to him, _we_ are foreign magic?//

/I'm willing to try.../

Yami closed his eyes for a moment, weighing his options. Above everything else, Yugi's safety was paramount, but his could feel that his other was determined to try, no matter what the cost. That was the kind of person Yugi was. //Very well, if you're sure, aibou?//

/I am,/ Yugi nodded, gathering his strength.

//Saa...// Yami conceded and placed one hand over the boy's brow, the over over the boy's heart. Slowly, he pushed his mental shields outwards...

...And almost instantly felt the boy push back.

The spirit grunted in surprise. The boy's mental defenses still had some bite, eve when unconscious and weakened. It made him wonder just _how_ something had managed to get into the boy's head in the first place. Frowning, he pushed a little harder, testing the boy's power. He paused when the boy groaned, turning his head away from his touch.

Yugi drew a sharp, worried breath. /Did we hurt him?/

//No, he'd doing a pretty good job of defending himself against us...// Yami withdrew his hand.

/But we can't just leave... Yami, his aura isn't getting better, it's getting even more chaotic!/

The Egyptian pressed his lips together thoughtfully. //Aa...//

/Here, let me try again.../ Yugi requested, and his other-self returned to his soul room. Replacing his hand on the boy's brow, Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated. This time, instead of _pushing_ wall to wall, he broke his own shield into points (wincing as both Hogwart's and the boy's magic slammed against him) and threaded power in streams through Harry's defenses.

//Aibou!// Yami called in alarm, frantically reaching out to give his other some sort of protection.

/I got through!/ Yugi announced needlessly, then gasped, feeling a nauseating pulling sensation. /Wha-/

//_Yu_-!//

Any further communication was drowned out as the world tilted, and both fell headlong into a dream.

TBC


	8. Skull Masks

**Notes**: **If you haven't reread the "Mostly complete chapter 7", go back and do so**. I hope ff.net has it up by the time this chapter is up... x_x 

**cough** No, this isn't a Mummy crossover. Trust me, Mummy and Mummy Returns aren't the only places where Medjai exist... they're real people who reached the height of... er... "prosperity" in around the New Kingdom. That's when they were bodyguards for the pharaoh. Considering my timeline has Yami ruling pre-Old Kingdom, when the Medjai were somewhat at odds with the Egyptians, that kinda throws real history out the window, but oh well, what can ya do? ...BTW can anyone tell me why they wear black in the movie? Are they _insane_ or just terribly resilient? 

**Fanart**: I got two new fanarts! ^_^ One by Auzure at   
ww w.deviantart.c om/view/4327648/ and another by Ky at   
hom e.graffiti.ne t/oniko_namino/art/yuugiou/HoMYuugisketch.jpg   
**giggles** So cute. Go check 'em out! My eternal thanks to the artists. :) 

**Hands everyone a large bottle labelled "Suspended disbelief"** And don't worry too much about remembering the OCs in this chapter right now. 

**Warning**: This is a pretty heavy chapter and it's got a fair amount of violence and people being pointedly evil... kinda like chapter two but worse. You have been warned.   


* * *

  


**Arabic**

**Ab** = "father" 

**Abii** = "my father" 

**Ahk** = "brother" 

**Khanh** = "Prince" (I think... x_x) Title used by central Asian tribal chieftains and ruling princes. 

**Laa** = "no" 

**Marhaba** = "hello" 

**Ma'assalama** = "goodbye"/"go in peace" 

**Na'am** = "yes"   


* * *

  


**History of Magic**   
By Lizeth Hallington   
ww w. geoc ities.co m/lizeth_hal (take out the spaces)   
  


**Chapter 8: Skull Masks**

"Aibou..." he heard someone call lowly. 

He cracked his eyes open, feeling as they'd been lined with sand. 

"Yami?" he asked sitting up. 

"Aa..." 

Yugi's eyes focused sharply on his other. Yami's voice sounded... wrong. 

"What is it? Where are we?" 

Grasping his light by the elbow and lifting him to his feet, the Egyptian nudged for his other to turn. Yugi did so reluctantly and hissed. 

They were back in the desert they'd only left a few months ago, but instead of the tentative peace they'd left it in, the scene before them was chaos. From the summit they were standing on they could see the settlement before them burn with unnatural fire and hear voices raised in anger and fear. 

Wordlessly, light and dark moved as one towards the source of the screams.   


* * *

  


Harry watched helplessly as the tents burned. 

_Dammit!_ he cursed, fists clenching at his side. Turning, he glared at the pale, black-cloaked figure. Although the man's face was covered by the customary white skull-mask, it did nothing to conceal the man's voice. 

"Where is it?" Lucius Malfoy asked coolly at the gathered group of people. "I want it." The snake on the man's shoulders hissed and Lucius flinched almost noticeably. "My Master wants it." 

Other Death Eaters brought forth a man who Harry assumed was the chieftain, also clad in black despite the desert heat. Bound as he was, he held his head high. 

"Answer!" 

"I cannot answer when I have no answer to give," the man replied in strongly accented English. 

"That's preposterous," Lucius said, eyes narrowing. "How can you protect something if you don't know where it is?" 

The man was silent. 

Lucius scoffed. "The brave and fearless Medjai. It seems you live up to your reputation. How very... Gryffindor." The Death Eaters chuckled lowly and Harry found himself thinking uncharacteristically violent thoughts. Malfoy's lips stretched into a sneer as he lifted his wand towards his captive. "_Reducto!_" 

_CRACK!_

Harry swallowed bile as the man's arm shattered into pieces, white bone mingling with red blood. That spell was _not_ meant to be used on humans. The Medjai bit his lip hard enough to bleed and shuddered, a strangled, barely audible sound making its way past his throat as he paled sharply under his tan... but it was enough. 

_God_, Harry thought as he felt a burst of heady pleasure that was not his own. Somehow, he knew Voldemort was watching, and that the Dark Lord was enjoying the show to the fullest. 

It made Harry sick to the stomach. 

Lucius leaned forward. "I could make you do horrible things," he whispered to the wounded man. "I can make you feel the utmost pain... or I could simply kill you." 

The Medjai gritted his teeth, raising his head once again in defiance. 

"Or not," Lucius chuckled. "Since you insist that you have nothing to protect, I can't see why you'd need to continue..." 

_What?_ Harry thought. Malfoy had obviously been referring to the Unforgivables. What else could he do? 

Now the Medjai frowned. He, too, sensed that something was about to go terribly wrong. 

"You have such a quaint little settlement here," Lucius continued, waving a hand at their surroundings. "Well... had. I'm sure you were happy here, hmm?" 

"I cannot give you the answers you seek, Skull Mask," the Medjai hissed, breathing heavily. "I cannot." 

"Pity, really," Lucius said sardonically and smiled underneath his mask. Slowly, he straightened and turned to his comrades. "Take their children." 

"What?!" The Medjai cried, jerking in shock. 

"Well obviously, they no longer have any purpose in life, if protection of the-" 

"Skull Mask!" the Medjai yelled, struggling. "Leave them! You will gain nothing-" 

"I will gain..." Malfoy paused, hand circling leisurely in the air, as if searching for the appropriate term, "...a happy memory." 

"_Skull Mask!_" 

"Ab!" one of the children cried, a pretty, dark-haired little girl. 

In the crowd, voices were raised in anguish, mixing into indecipherable wails as children were torn from their parents. Deatheaters quickly bound anyone who protested, throwing petrifying spells and impediment jinxes at leisure. 

"No," Harry whispered, turning towards his rival's father. "Stop it." 

Lucius, of course, did not hear. "Into the center. I want a good view!" 

Harry lunged desperately at the man, but his form merely passed through the Death Eater's body as if he didn't exist. He was a dreamer. Totally useless. 

Lucius looked back at the struggling Medjai, at men and women calling for their children. 

Harry locked his eyes on that one dark-haired girl. 

Lucius raised his wand. 

"_Incendio_."   


* * *

  


"Potter!" hands pulling him away. Harry had been reaching for the flames. He could almost feel their heat. So close... 

"Potter, snap out of it!" a deeper voice commanded and Harry's vision was filled with crimson when someone jerked his chin up. "Sympathetic pain won't do you any good." 

"I can't save them," Harry said hollowly, "But maybe... maybe I can try to take their pain..." 

Somehow... somehow... 

"So young," another voice sighed, inexplicably carrying above the screams, and this time Harry saw violet. "Too young. Leave it to me," the voice coaxed. 

"My responsibility," Harry protested dazedly. 

"No, it should not be. Let me help." 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "Why?" 

"Just because..." the voice said soothingly. 

Cool hands flitted across his forehead, and Harry blacked out.   


* * *

  


Harsat Aswad, chieftain of the 8th tribe of the Medjai, was careless of the tears running down his face. They dried almost instantly in the heat anyway. _My children... My little lights..._ Burning alive. 

He watched the unnatural flames in agony, ears filling with the shrill cries of his people. The stench of burning flesh was unbearable. 

...The Death Eaters only laughed. 

Parents, bound by spells, screaming with their children, failed to notice when the little cries dwindled away, pain melting into peace. 

_"Amai namida... rakuen de mata hohoen de..."_

They could not hear the soft, sweet voice, lulling away the pain, and even if they could, they would not understand. 

_"Hikari ni yasuragu toki, samishii kao ni sayonara..."_

Only the children, caught between life and death, could hear the calls of a spirit far away, reaching out with magic of the heart. 

_"Hitori ja naite yakusoku shita ne heaven, jaa mata, osamaru..."_

_Be at peace..._   


* * *

  


"Aibou? Aibou!" 

"Mmmrrh?" Yugi groaned. 

"Hikari, you try to do too much." Arms, lifting his body. 

Yugi cracked an eye open long enough to recognise his surroundings and the speaker. He was in his soul room, in his bed, and Yami was standing over him worriedly. "The boy?" 

The spirit sighed. "Sleep. I'll do the rest." 

"Mmmm..." Yugi acquiesced, snuggling deeper into the bed. 

Yami willed himself back to reality only to find himself beside yet another bed, this one containing a figure with messy black hair. The Egyptian brushed back the boy's bangs from his forehead and frowned as he traced the scar there, then he winced, lifting a hand to his face. His palms and fingers were covered with ugly blisters. 

_Ouch_. Yami thought flatly, hiding his hands within his cloak. Turning his gaze back to the boy, he quickly checked the boy's aura. _Not quite normal, but better..._ he shook his head, then wobbled slightly when dizziness hit him. He locked his knees immediately. Pharaohs... even ex-pharaohs, did _not_ wobble. 

Glancing blearily out the windows, he was surprised to see the first rays on dawn peeking above the horizon. _...I need to leave._ Someone would probably be in to check on the boy soon. 

Whirling away, Yami stalked out of the hospital wing, too tired to worry about stealth or grace. The hallways passed in a blur, and the spirit had to stop a few times to make sure he was on the right path. Halfway to his chambers, he stumbled and reached his hand out reflexively to catch himself. The burns on his hand scraped painfully against the stone wall and he hissed quietly. 

_Che!_

Strong hands caught his arm, supporting him. 

Startled, Yami jerked his head up, blinking the spots of darkness out of his eyes. "You..." he said in recognition. 

The other was silent, pulling the exhausted spirit onwards until they reached the Japanese man's chambers. 

"Disequilibrium," Yami said tiredly, and the portrait swung open. Shrugging off his helper, Yami stumbled over to the bed and fell face-first on it. 

He didn't notice when hands carefully removed his boots, or when they lifted him properly into the bed. He didn't notice when they tucked the covers around him or when they smoothed his hair. 

He was oblivious to it all.   


* * *

  


Dobby _popped_ into Professor Mouto's quarters, earrings jingling quietly. Dumbledore had told him to keep an eye on Hogwart's latest professor. Oh, he knew that meant suspicious activities and such... after all, Hogwarts had a really, really, _embarrassingly_ bad record when it came to new teachers, but that order also included watching the man's health, right? The foreign professor had missed both breakfast and lunch and the house elf was rather worried. Perhaps Professor Mouto would like a meal brought to his chambers? 

Hopping over to the bed, Dobby spotted telltale multi-coloured hair poking out of the sheets and frowned, when suddenly a large hand fell on his shoulder. 

_Intruder in Professor's chambers!_ his mind screamed. That wasn't right! No one else should be in the professor's quarters while he was sleeping! Squaring his shoulders, Dobby turned with the intent of blasting whoever-it-was out into the hallway when he caught a good look at the owner of the hand. 

He squeaked. 

Standing a full four feet taller, warm brown eyes stared down at him from underneath blonde bangs, but that wasn't what that caught Dobby's attention. Also poking out from the blonde hair where two very long, large, pointed elf ears. 

Dobby squeaked again, eyes widening impossibly. 

The man... elf... ... thing... calmly placed a finger to his lips, signaling for silence. 

Gulping, Dobby nodded and the taller figure smiled, stepping away. The poor house-elf could only watch in awe. This stranger standing in front of him was a creature out of legend, dressed in silver and green armor, broadsword sheathed at his side. 

"He's tired," the other elf mouthed silently, turning to watch the figure in the bed with unmistakable fondness and a hint of sorrow, "Let him rest." 

Dobby only nodded vigorously in agreement, eyes slightly glazed-over. The Celtic Guardian looked down at him with a quirked eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips. Dobby stared back catatonically. 

Shaking his head slowly and chuckling soundlessly at the house-elf's stunned expression, the warrior settled himself at the foot of his master's bed and stood watch, resting his sword comfortably over one shoulder. 

"Dobby will..." the house-elf wet his lips, "Dobby will bring something to eat later," he whispered softly. 

The warrior nodded once, perfunctorily. 

Gulping again, the trembling house-elf backed hurriedly out of the room, feeling those sharp brown eyes following his every move. Dobby almost pitied any intruders that would dare invade the Japanese man's chambers. Somehow, he knew, nothing short of the world's end would disturb professor's slumber that day.   


* * *

  


"_Sabir!_" a young voice cried. 

The old warrior took one glance at the approaching figure and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. A young boy of about 13 or 14 was running towards him across the sand, frantically struggling into the formal black robes of the Medjai as his dark blue sash waved wildly behind him. 

With the barest hint of a sigh, Sabir went back to the sword he was sharpening. 

"Sabir!" the youth called again as he approached the tent, panting. "Have they started?! Am I late? Ab will _kill_ me-" 

"I very much doubt that your father would kill you, young one," Sabir replied with dry amusement. "And no, the council has not yet begun. They are waiting for one other." 

Turning pale and red at the same time, Khalaf of the Azrak clan gulped. "T-they're not waiting for me, are they?" 

Sabir let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a snort. "You are not _that_ important yet, young one." 

The boy didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted, so he let the comment slide. "Who else are they waiting for, then? All eight chieftains are already here." 

Raising his head at some slight noise, Sabir focus his eyes on something behind Khalaf and nodded pointedly. "They are waiting for him." 

Blinking, Khalaf turned and his eyes widened in understanding. _Oh, HIM..._

A young man of about 22 was walking into view, but instead of the black attire of a Medjai, this man wore a loose beige coloured robe marked with ancient writing. His blonde hair shone in the desert sun, glittering almost as brightly as the earrings he habitually wore. His eyes, a pale lavender colour to match his sash, were very unusual for a man of his descent and were lined sharply with kohl. (**fanart**: ww w.deviantart.c om/view/4133430/) 

"Akh! Brother! Play with us!" 

"Can I ride your motorbike, Akh, please?" 

"Oh please, Akh, _please_?" 

Sabir snorted at the sight of the man with children dangling off the tomb keeper's arms and shoulders like overgrown Christmas ornaments. No self-respecting Medjai warrior would ever put on such a display in public... but then, the man wasn't Medjai. 

Khalaf recognised the man as the unorthodox chieftain of the Tomb Keeper's tribe whose escapades were often criticized and scandalized by the other tribes, but underneath that, there was resentment and apprehension. 

...Malik Ishtar had done something that no Medjai had ever dared... 

"Akh! Akh! Akh!" the children chanted, breaking Khalaf's train of thought. 

"Another time, children," the man promised, grinning. "Akh is busy, and if he doesn't attend the meeting he's supposed to attend right now, old Sabir will crack Akh's head open with that sword he's so conveniently sharpening." 

This time, Sabir did snort loudly. "The elders will not be happy that you are late, Ishtar." 

"I can't remember the last time they ever _were_," the man said flatly and shook off the pleading children. "_Na'am_, _na'am_! I'll give you a ride some other time," he promised the children, and they left with reluctant pouts and waves. 

Turning his full attention to his remaining audience, Malik saluted crisply. "_Marhaba_, Sabir." 

"_Marhaba_," the warrior nodded in return. "Now get _in_ before they lose all patience," he instructed, jerking his head at the tent flap he was guarding. "And take this young one with you." 

Khalaf blinked. 

"Sure," Malik shrugged, and gestured for the boy to enter before him. 

Swallowing, Khalaf raised the tent flap and entered, immediately picking up on the low, tense voices inside. 

"I'm Malik of the Ishtar clan," the man introduced himself softly with a knowing grin. 

"Khalaf of the Azrak clan," Khalaf nervously whispered back. 

"You are the chieftain's son?" Malik asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

"Yes." 

"Just relax," Malik assured, pushing past the inner flap. 

The voices were louder now, but they stopped when the two newcomers walked into view. Malik raised his head proudly in the opressive silence, daring anyone to comment on his presence. 

Finally, one spoke, addressing the younger boy. "Khalaf. You are late." 

The young boy winced, floundering for an answer. "Ab..." 

He was saved, however, when Malik stepped smoothly forward instead. "Forgive me, _Khanh_ Azrak, it was entirely my fault. Your son was delayed because he chose to escort me," Malik saluted. 

"_Khanh_ Ishtar, we were not entirely sure that you would come," another voiced from the left. 

"How could I refuse?" Malik replied politely, shrugging, but Khalaf thought he heard the man mutter, "Nothing I like better than being in a tent full of grumpy old men," under his breath. Malik held no illusions. The men in the room would've been just as happy if he hadn't come. 

Scandalized, the boy bit his lip in hopes of suppressing the smile that threatened to appear. The few men that had also heard glowered darkly, glaring at the placid 22-year-old. 

"Sit, both of you," Azrak finally sighed, gesturing to the cushions remaining: one at the very end of the tent and the other at the front at Azrak's right. 

Khalaf took the seat beside his father somewhat warily. 

The murmuring started again as Azrak spoke. "You all know why this council was called?" 

"War!" someone shouted. 

"We want no talk of war, _Khanh_ Ihtisham!" another protested venomously. 

"How can we _not_ after what the Skull Masks have done?" Ihtisham hissed back, head raised high. "There is a blood price to be paid!" 

"But war..." 

"Is it not what duty demands?! Not only for our fallen kin, but also for our creed?" 

"Are you willing to sacrifice hundreds for the sake of duty?" Malik cut in. 

Ihtisham smirked mockingly. "Figures that an underworld brat would have no honor-" 

"Just thought you should have fair warning," Malik continued scathingly. "Your enemy is a group of modern-day magicians with powerful spells and unknown resources. You've already seen that they have no bias towards women or children. Their cruelty is unmatched. You would not stand a chance in the long run." 

"It is our duty to protect the object they seek. What would you have us do, tunnel rat? Simply hand it over?" 

"Did I say that?" Malik asked, eyes narrowing. 

"You implied it." 

"I did no such thing," the blonde hissed dangerously. 

Ihtisham sneered, his handsome faced marred by the expression. "Oh? I beg to differ. We all know how successful _you_ have been, _Khanh_ Ishtar, at living up to your _duties_. I think it's time for you to crawl back into that hole you crawled out of..." 

Malik hissed furiously, lavender eyes flashing. "You dare-" 

"That is enough! _Khanh_ Ihtisham, _Khanh_ Ishtar!" Azrak ordered sternly, shooting both men a disapproving look. "We are not here to fight amongst ourselves!" 

"Ihti, you will treat your equals in a manner befitting a man of your stature," a solemn old man three seats down reprimanded quietly. His clothing marked him as the chieftain of the Ramadi clan... and as Ihtisham's father. "Control your temper and curb your tongue." 

The young man growled. "As you wish, Abii," Ihtisham backed off reluctantly, arms crossed defiantly as he glared at the leader of the tomb keepers. 

Malik glared back just as violently. 

"_Khanh_ Aswad," Azrak said wearily. "What say you? It was your tribe that was attacked." 

As a figure leaned forward from the shadowed, Khalaf swallowed a gasp. He had not noticed the man there. 

Hasrat of the Aswad clan was a man in his forties with a strong build and powerful features, but the slump of his shoulders belied his frame. He was pale to the point of being sickly, eyes dull in the darkness, but other than the sling around the man's arm... stump of an arm... there was no sign of serious injury. 

_Heart sick_, Khalaf realised with a certain degree of empathy. 

All watched grimly as Aswad squared his shoulders, pained eyes seeking out everyone in the room. 

"I saw my daughters die that day," he said, so lowly he was almost inaudible. "Watched as they burned, listened as they screamed, and I could do _nothing_," he shut his eyes at the memory, exhaling slowly. "All I know is... the Skull Masks must be stopped. I know not how, but they must. Allah forbid that they should be permitted to kill any others and Allah forbid that they should find what they seek." 

The men in the tent shuffled uncomfortably. 

Aswad's gaze never wavered. "We have all been taught not to fear death, but none of us were ever taught to watch as death claimed our children..." Aswad's eyes hardened, glinting in the dim lighting. "_Laa_... It will not happen again." 

Heavy silence followed the statement and Aswad's brave front cracked. He slouched forlornly in his seat. 

"...I cannot even give them a proper burial..." he whispered brokenly, and without another word, Aswad stood quietly and left the tent. 

Not one dared move to stop him. 

The moment he was out of sight, the tension snapped and the remaining men burst into fervent conversation, breaking the seating pattern and forming their own small groups throughout the tent. 

Khalaf watched wide-eyed as the adults argued, Ihtisham making a particularly powerful call to arms. 

"They cannot have gone far. They have not found what they seek. We must rise up and strike them before the strike us yet again! They are overconfident and prideful..." 

Making sure that his father wasn't watching, Khalaf slipped out of the tent. 

Sabir, still standing watch, said nothing as the boy exited. 

Khalaf's keen eyes scanned his surroundings briefly and upon finding the object of his search, he straightened resolutely and marched towards his goal. 

...Or at least he would have, if a hand on his shoulder had not restrained him. Looking up, Khalaf stared into the stormy lavender eyes of Malik Ishtar. 

"Leave him," Malik ordered, eyes flickering to the diminishing figure in the distance. "_Khanh_ Aswad does not wish for company or comfort." 

"That isn't right," Khalaf frowned. 

"I know," Malik said and patted the boy on the shoulder and turned away himself. 

Blinking, Khalaf stared between Aswad and Ishtar and back again, mind reeling with a thousand questions. In the end, he ran after the blonde, feet pattering lightly against the hot sand. 

"Wait!" he said, "Wait, _Khanh_ Ishtar!" 

Malik slowed his steps but did not turn, weaving through the semi-permanent tents to the outskirts of the settlement, where he had left his bike. 

"_Khanh_ Ishtar!" 

"What is it?" Malik asked, shrugging off his robe. 

"You-" Khalaf paused mid-ramble when he realised that the blonde Egyptian was wearing modern, western clothes underneath his robe. A tight black sleeveless shirt and pale khakis. He blinked. "You're leaving?" 

"My presence is no longer required." 

"But-" Khalaf floundered, uncertain of what exactly he wanted to say. 

"They wouldn't have listened to me anyway," Malik shrugged, suddenly sounding a lot more colloquial. "I'm not Medjai; I'm just an 'underworld brat'. Frankly, it was out of mere formality that they invited me at all," the man confessed, stuffing his robe carelessly into the pack tied to his motorbike. 

Khalaf stayed silent, embarrassed. He, too, knew that the tomb keeper's words were true, but the embarrassment soon gave way to defensiveness. 

"Well, I think _Khanh_ Ihtisham is right! We should be fighting the Skull Masks!" 

Malik gave the boy a pointed look. "A war won for the wrong reasons is a war not won at all." 

"...What?" Khalaf blinked, perplexed. 

The tomb keeper sighed, turning from his bike and facing the boy. "_Khanh_ Khalaf-" 

"I am not a _Khanh_ yet," Khalaf objected. 

"You are," Malik insisted, "And one day you will be _Khanh_ Azrak like your father, and his father before him. Every new generation wishes to prove himself greater than the last... different... outstanding... Ihtisham is no exception." Lavender eyes darkened. "I have no doubts that there will be a war... such a thing was started before the Skull Masks ever set foot on Egyptian sand. My words could not have changed that. I just hope that Ihtisham will learn to give more consideration to _his_ words, and that he can bear the consequences when they come." 

"...?" Khalaf gapped. 

The blonde blinked and his eyes softened. Sighing, Malik reached for his helmet and plunked it on his head. "Never mind, Khalaf. Ignore me. The rumours were right; I'm not all there in the head," he smirked, and Khalaf got the distinct impression he was missing something. 

"_K-khanh_ Ishtar..." 

"Forget it, Khalaf. Forget what I said about _Khanh_ Aswad as well. You go and make sure he's alright, 'k?" 

"O-okay..." 

"Good lad," Malik approved, revving his bike and turning a 180 on the spot, kicking up a decent amount of dust. 

"W-wait!" 

Malik arched an eyebrow, looking back at the boy. "What?" 

"Is... is it true what they say?" 

Malik looked vaguely amused. "Which part of what they say?" 

"That you... you tried to... well, kill the Nameless Pharaoh reincarnated, but ended up becoming his friend in the end?" 

The blonde blinked, stared, then snickered. "I suppose so." 

"What's he like?" Khalaf asked, eyes wide with awe. 

"Human," Malik replied dryly, amused by the worship in the boy's eyes. 

Now Khalaf scowled disbelievingly. "He can't be _only_ human! He's _pharaoh_! A living god." 

Malik shook his head, smiling nostalgically and squinting at the sun: at Ra. "Khalaf, sometimes there's nothing greater in the universe than the ability to be 'only human'," he mimicked. "It's probably Yugi's greatest gift. He... _feels_ so much." 

The boy stared. The man had called the Pharaoh _by name_. Granted, not his _true_ name, but still his name. "Sounds dangerous." 

"It can be," Malik agreed blandly. _I took advantage of it often enough._ His lips thinned, and he kicked his feet off the ground. That wasn't a memory he wanted to get into. "_Ma'assalama_, Khalaf, I hope we meet again." 

The boy watched as the tomb keeper speed away, leaving a trail of dust to settle into anonymity. With a frown he turned away, a small, black speck under the scorching sun, and made his way back into the village. 

_Khanh_ Aswad could not have gone too far... 

TBC   


* * *

  
**Chapter Bonus by Tuulikki! (ff.net id: 362293)**

Liz: I'd sent this chappy to her before the holidays (**coughs** Yes, chapter 8 was done before x-mas)... so this is a little Christmassy... **sweatdrop** Bad me... I should've had this up much earlier. 

Lying in his bed he tried to shut away the screams of the dying children, but the horrible events of this day refused to let go off his mind. He was vaguely aware of another presence in his room, a very familiar presence, that of his Celtic Guardian. There was someone else too, someone... _Jingling..._ Jingling earrings... Dobby... Celtic Guardian... Dobby... Celtic... Dobby Guardian... jingling... jingle bells, jingle... He drifted away into sleep.

The children were screaming. The black-haired boy fought him, desperate to help them, but he held him back. "Leave it to me."

Giving a stern look at the laughing Death Eaters he drew a card from his deck. Holding it up in the air he shouted:"I play Celtic Dobby the Christmas Elf!"

Harry blinked as Dobby appeared suddenly on the scene, dressed in a strange armor decorated with jingle bells. He didn't have a sword or any weapon visible, though, but... he had a Christmas hat and a big brown sack.

"White Christmas Attack!" Yami yelled, and with a wide grin Dobby opened his sack. From within its depths came a strong wind, strong enough to almost knock everyone down. The wind carried snow with itself; it was a real snowstorm, painting everything white in an instant. Harry shielded his eyes from the blinding whiteness trying not to fall down. When he looked around again, he saw that they were all standing in the snow up to their knees – the youngest children up to their waists. The flames had died away, smotheredby the snow. Behind the children stood a glistening castle of snow.

As the Death Eaters were still gaping around, Dobby turned his mischievous grin towards them. "Snowballs ready!" he shouted, and the kids grabbed quickly some snow. Dobby raised his hand. "Aim!" The kids raised their snowballs, staring at the Death Eaters through slit eyes. "Fire!" The snowballs flew, raining upon the Death Eaters, who soon were covered in snow as Harry and the adults joined the assault.

It didn't take long before the Death Eaters were really beginning to look like snowmen. Harry grinned as a big snowball he had just thrown hit Lucius Malfoy right into face just as he was about to cast a spell, silencing him quite efficiently.

Yami smirked. "Snowman Attack!"

>Dobby's grin was turning plain evil as he opened his sack again. He put his hand into it, and as he drew it away he threw golden dust upon the Death Eaters. Harry watched, fascinated, as Malfoy (as well as others of his group) began to turn _rounder_ and _whiter_... and his nose grew longer, and longer, and longer until it was... a carrot.

As the last particle of the gold dust gave its last sparkle, there was a group of snowmen standing around, complete whit top hats and scarves.

After a moment's silence everyone began to cheer. "Time to active the special ability," Yami whispered to Dobby, who, still grinning, ran into the snow castle. In there was a huge Christmas Tree, thousand candles shedding their soft light on its branches. From Dobby's sack appeared a pile of presents underneath the tree. The kids ran to it screaming with joy – and so did everyone else too, including the Boy Who Lived and a certain ex-pharaoh. The celebration continued long into the night in the candles' light, the snowmen guarding the door.

  


* * *

  


**Yugi's song, roughly translated:**

Sweet tears, smile again at paradise...   
Now the Light calms me,   
I'll say goodbye to sad faces...   
You won't be alone in Heaven, I'll see you again,   
Be at peace. 

It's a butchered version of "Raspberry Heaven" by Yoko Ueno and Masumi Ito from Azumanga Daioh... one of the weirder animes they've shown at the ctrl-a (club that really likes - anime) meetings... @_@   


* * *

  


**Arabic name meanings, if it'll help you remember... (Yes, I do give some thought to names :P)**

Sabir = Patient 

Malik of the Ishtar clan = Master of the (Ishtar) clan 

Imam of the Azrak clan = Chief of the Blue clan 

Khalaf of the Azrak clan = Successor/heir of the Blue clan 

Ihtisham of the Ramadi clan = Pomp/magnificence of the Grey clan 

Hasrat of the Aswad clan = Grief/distress of the Black clan   


* * *

  


**End Notes**: Have fun guessing who Yami's mysterious helper was? :D In my world, the Celtic Guardian is one of three of Yugi's monsters that can support themselves in the real world for limited amounts of time. You get... um... virtual cookies if you can guess the other two. Outside of Yugi's deck, the BEWD is the only other one that I'm aware of. 

Hope no one was too disturbed by Lucius. He was probably a little OOC, but see! He gave me a reason to drag Malik into this whole mess. :P Um... **scratches head** Maybe I should've put a tissue alert at the beginning? **sighs** Saa... after this we need some humour... 

Next chapter, Yami and Yugi's stroll into Harry's mind wasn't without consequences. =^_^= Can't catch a break, these guys... and I think it's just about time for Umbridge to show up. 

**Special thanks to**: Tuulikki, who fed my ego and Menolly, who beta-read and found all my plot holes for me. Fixed up a ton of grammar mistakes too. **draws circles in the ground** I'm such a failure as an English major. Also thanks to everyone who's done fanart for me so far. **glomp!** I luv you guys! 

**Review Responses**:

Will be up... eventually... x_x 


End file.
